


Si è fatto tardi, mi aspetterai?

by macosa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Fantasmi, Multi, depressione, lutto, pensieri suicidi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Javert!”.</i><br/><i>La figura, in piedi sul parapetto, si voltò appena alla chiamata, quasi non fosse sorpresa al suono di quella voce.</i><br/><i>Valjean era sorpreso, invece.</i><br/><i>Numerose volte, in tutti quegli anni, Ispettore e prigioniero, cacciatore e preda, erano stati spinti l'uno contro l'altro dal destino, e, eccezion fatta per l'incontro alla barricata di quello che era ormai il giorno prima, la situazione era stata invariata. Valjean in fuga e Javert all'inseguimento.</i><br/>Javert viene salvato.<br/>(Ma a caro prezzo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teorema della razionalità

**Author's Note:**

> questa storia tratta temi quali morte e suicidio

“Javert!”.  
  
La figura, in piedi sul parapetto, si voltò appena alla chiamata, quasi non fosse sorpresa al suono di quella voce.  
Valjean era sorpreso, invece.  
  
Numerose volte, in tutti quegli anni, Ispettore e prigioniero, cacciatore e preda, erano stati spinti l'uno contro l'altro dal destino, e, eccezion fatta per l'incontro alla barricata di quello che era ormai il giorno prima, la situazione era stata invariata. Valjean in fuga e Javert all'inseguimento.  
  
Per cui, era normale che ora Valjean fosse sorpreso. Lo era stato da quando Javert se ne era silenziosamente andato dopo avergli concesso un ultimo saluto a Cosette. Spinto dalla curiosità per un comportamento così strano – e forse volendo evitare che il suo vecchio rivale giocasse con la sua psiche e lo torturasse rimandando il più possibile il momento dell'arresto – Valjean si era concesso solo una rapida ripulita dalla melma delle fogne, aveva scritto un breve messaggio alla figlia ancora dormiente – “Perdonami. Non potremo rivederci più, ma Marius è vivo, si trova a Filles du Calvaire n. 6, presso suo nonno. Ti voglio bene” – e si era ripromesso di ritrovare l'Ispettore.  
  
Le sue peregrinazioni lo avevano portato infine al lungo Senna, tra Pont-au-Change e Pont Notre-Dame. E lì aveva trovato Javert, in piedi sul parapetto. Solo il suo cappello era adagiato per terra.  
  
L'idea che quell'uomo così ligio e rigido da non potersi quasi chiamare uomo, tanto si poteva facilmente scambiare per un automa, un golem a protezione della Legge, potesse considerare il suicidio non avrebbe mai attraversato la mente di Valjean, prima di quella notte.  
La rivelazione lo colpì come l'acqua fredda delle rapide sotto di loro.  
  
“Javert”, ripeté, perché l'Ispettore non gli aveva risposto. “Che state facendo?".  
Javert emise un suono secco che, Valjean capì un momento dopo, si trattava di una risata. Una risata priva di qualsivoglia allegria.  
  
“Cosa credete che io stia facendo, Valjean?”.  
  
A queste parole, Valjean, che si era prima tenuto ad una certa distanza, si avvicinò velocemente al parapetto e serrò una mano attorno alla caviglia di Javert.  
  
“Perché?”.  
  
“Dovrei dirlo io”, disse lui, con voce stanca. “Perché insistete col perseguitarmi?”.  
  
Non fosse stata una situazione così assurda e fosse stato Valjean un uomo capace di dire cose del genere, avrebbe potuto rispondere “ _Io_ perseguitare  _voi_?”.  
  
Invece, disse: “Javert, mi sono arreso. Sono vostro prigioniero”, quasi come questa terribile frase fosse una preghiera per far scendere quell'uomo da lì.  
  
Valjean, che aveva conosciuto di persona la profondità della disperazione umana, ne riconosceva una traccia ora anche in quel suo acerrimo nemico, e questo lo turbava infinitamente.  
  
Javert rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, infine disse: “Chi era il ragazzo?”.  
  
Valjean esitò, al pensiero di quell'individuo e all'odio che gli procurava.  
  
“Perché volete saperlo?”.  
  
“Voglio saperlo e basta”.  
  
A questo, si costrinse a rispondere, disposto a tutto pur di strappare l'Ispettore al destino che si era scelto.  
  
“L'amato di mia figlia. Marius Pontmercy”.  
  
“Vostra figlia”, disse allora Javert. “Cosette, giusto?”.  
  
“Sì”.  
  
“Avete mantenuto la promessa”.  
  
“Sì”.  
  
“Come pensavo”, sospirò Javert. “Non che mi ci volessero altri motivi. Vogliate lasciare andare la mia caviglia, Monsieur”.  
  
Valjean divenne sempre più atterrito.  
  
“Perché?”, ripeté per l'ennesima volta, stavolta esclamando con tono isterico.  
  
“Siete libero. Non ho alcun diritto di arrestarvi. Ma, d'altra parte, non ho neanche il diritto di continuare a svolgere il mio servizio se ora lascio andare un uomo ricercato. Non c'è altra via, per me”.  
  
“Javert”, stavolta la supplica era in un tono più dolce. Valjean fece due profondi respiri, poi scosse la testa.  
  
“So che fa male”.  
  
Questo sembrò attirare l'attenzione di Javert.  
  
“Fa male, vivere così, nel dubbio”, continuò Valjean. “Ma non fatevi questo, Javert. Vi prego”.  
  
Javert lo guardava ora attentamente, ma non accennava a volersi muovere. Valjean sospirò.  
  
“Se adesso vi lascio andare la caviglia e mi sposto un po', accetterete la proposta di un tè a casa mia?”.  
  
“Forse”, fu la risposta che ricevette. Lo sguardo di Javert si era fatto meno duro, e questo spinse Valjean a fare come aveva detto.  
  
Si spostò di un passo, ma gli offrì comunque la mano, per aiutarlo a scendere dal parapetto.  
  
Javert, girando leggermente il busto, aveva continuato a guardarlo.  
  
Poi disse: “Perdonatemi, Valjean”, e si gettò in avanti.  
  
Non ci volle neanche un attimo, prima che Valjean si arrampicasse sul parapetto e lo seguisse.  
  
*  
  
Javert era vivo.  
  
Valjean se ne rese conto quando aprì gli occhi. La corrente si era abbattuta anche su di lui con tutta la sua violenza, e aveva ingoiato molta acqua, ma era riuscito ad afferrare Javert e, facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, lo aveva portato in salvo.  
  
La sua memoria, da qui in poi era confusa, ma si era probabilmente accasciato a sua volta sul terreno e aveva perso i sensi. Quando si era risvegliato, gli era prima sembrato di vedere una sagoma nell'oscurità, la sagoma del corpo di Javert accanto a lui, ma quando si era ripreso del tutto e si era rialzato, mettendosi sulle ginocchia mentre tossiva, aveva visto che Javert era nella sua stessa posizione, a pochi passi da lui.  
  
Anche lui era scosso da colpi di tosse, e da tremiti, ma era vivo, e Valjean fu così felice che si sentì improvvisamente guarito del tutto. Non sentiva più il bruciore alla gola e l'impulso di tossire.  
  
“Javert”, mormorò. “Sono contento che siate vivo”.  
  
I lunghi capelli di Javert gli ricadevano sulla fronte e gli fu impossibile vedere la sua espressione. Ma quando i colpi di tosse furono cessati e Javert ebbe alzato la testa, scostandosi i capelli con una mano, Valjean, in quegli occhi vide il terrore.  
  
“No”, sussurrò.  
  
“Javert”, disse di nuovo Valjean, affranto.  
  
“No. Perché questo? Valjean?”, ansimò Javert, l'isteria crescente nella sua voce.  
  
“Javert, vi prego”, provò a dire Valjean, ma Javert sembrava non sentire quelle parole. “Vi prego, non odiatemi per avervi salvato. La vostra vita è importante e questo è davvero un miracolo”.  
  
“Vi prego”, disse ancora, mentre Javert cominciava a scuotere freneticamente la testa, e si afferrava ciocche di capelli come volesse strapparle.  
  
“No, no”, continuava a ripetere. “Perché vivo?”.  
  
Desiderando confortarlo, Valjean si chinò in avanti e allungò una mano.  
  
Ma Javert, come aveva ignorato le sue parole, ignorò anche quella mano sulla sua spalla.  
  
Fu in quel momento che Valjean abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse che c'era qualcosa, tra loro due.  
  
Era la stessa sagoma che Valjean aveva visto prima e aveva scambiato per il corpo senza vita di Javert.  Ma Javert era davanti a lui.  
  
La sagoma era Valjean stesso.  
  
Valjean si sentì improvvisamente mancare le forze. Abbassò la mano che non aveva mai toccato veramente Javert e si accasciò, la testa fra le mani.  
  
Fu in questo preciso istante che Javert cominciò a gridare.  
  
Spinto da quest'agonia, Valjean si costrinse ad alzare la testa e a guardare la faccia tumefatta del proprio corpo annegato, e ad accettare come vera quella visione.  
  
Stavolta, l'ennesima volta in quella fatidica notte, le posizioni si invertirono. Fu Javert ad abbassare la testa sul quel corpo e a gridare e fu Valjean ad alzare la testa verso il cielo e a rivolgere una silenziosa preghiera alle stelle, ora, finalmente e tragicamente libero.  
  
*  
  
Era rimasto con Javert, che aveva gridato ancora e ancora, senza nessuno che sembrasse udirlo.  
  
Lo aveva seguito quando si era deciso ad alzarsi, e aveva preso a vagare come un fantasma, per le strade, apparentemente incurante dei vestiti ancora bagnati.  
  
Aveva continuato a seguirlo, quando, al sorgere dell'alba, si era prima recato al proprio appartamento per cambiarsi (fu la prima volta in cui Valjean vide il locale che Javert abitava) e, qualche tempo dopo, si era presentato alla porta del numero sette di Rue de l'Homme Armé e aveva bussato.  
  
Era rimasto a guardare, con un peso sul cuore, mentre Cosette e Toussaint aprivano allo sconosciuto, entrambe svegliatesi da poco e chiaramente spaventate dall'ultimo messaggio che Valjean aveva lasciato, e che Cosette aveva stretto in mano.  
  
Javert, che in quel momento dovette apparire come una visione spettrale venuta dagli inferi a quelle povere donne, aveva detto a Cosette: “Vostro padre è morto. Mi dispiace”, e quello fu uno dei tanti momenti in cui Valjean desiderò ardentemente di poter essere ascoltato, perché non riuscì a confortare la figlia, mentre lei si gettava ai piedi dell'Ispettore e scoppiava in un pianto a dirotto.  
  
Cosette aveva fatto tante domande, aveva chiesto tanti “perché” e Javert le aveva dato solo il luogo, la Senna, e l'aveva accompagnata proprio lì, dove ormai una folla di curiosi, tra i quali anche alcuni poliziotti, si era radunata attorno al suo corpo.  
  
A identificare quel corpo furono due persone:  Cosette, che a una domanda dei poliziotti era riuscita a rispondere solo in modo sconnesso tra i singhiozzi, mentre scuoteva il padre morto, e Javert, riconosciuto da uno degli agenti. Javert, che in vita sua non aveva mai mentito. Mai Valjean si sarebbe aspettato che mentisse per lui in questo modo.  
  
Quel cadavere sarebbe stato seppellito con il nome di Ultime Fauchelevent. Benché Valjean fosse libero dalle catene della vita, era dunque il suo destino continuare con quella farsa anche nella tomba?  
  
Ma era l’unica soluzione, e Valjean ne era comunque grato a Javert. Rivelare il suo vero nome avrebbe significato portare Cosette in rovina e gettare al vento ogni possibilità di un matrimonio con Marius– ora che Valjean era morto, sentiva che continuare ad odiare quel ragazzo fosse inutile, poiché si era strappato da solo a Cosette.  
  
Quando l’agente ebbe ricevuto la risposta da Javert, si mise a parlottare con i suoi colleghi. Nel momento in cui si voltò di nuovo, Javert si era dileguato. Cosette era rimasta accanto al cadavere, dal quale due uomini anziani l’avevano prima strappata con la forza, e ora cercavano di consolarla facendole le condoglianze.  
  
Nonostante sentisse un macigno nel suo animo a lasciare lì sua figlia, Jean Valjean, ancora una volta, seguì l’Ispettore Javert. Gli era venuto un brutto presentimento, nel vedere quell’uomo riprendere il suo atteggiamento di prima – atteggiamento che faceva passare lui per il vero fantasma – e desiderava vedere con i suoi occhi se si sarebbe realizzato o meno.  
  
Lungo la strada, Valjean pregò per Javert.  
  
Lo vide poi entrare nel suo piccolo, a dir poco spartano, appartamento. Non aveva oggetti particolari a cui sembrasse tenere particolarmente, niente di prezioso con cui decorare i mobili.  
  
Forse fu questo il motivo della sua espressione assente, quando gettò alcuni libri sul pavimento.  
  
Valjean lo vide andare alla toletta e afferrare il rasoio.  
  
“Javert…”,  Valjean aveva capito le intenzioni di Javert prima ancora che questi avvicinasse alla propria gola lo strumento, che ora appariva spaventoso. Ma la sua voce non raggiunse Javert, proprio come non l’aveva raggiunto al fiume.  
  
Valjean si avvicinò quindi all’Ispettore e posò la mano su quella che stringeva il rasoio, benché anche questo tentativo si fosse rivelato vano, precedentemente.  
  
Javert fissava il vuoto e teneva la mano ferma. Valjean non mollava la presa.  
  
“Vi prego. Non fatelo”, sussurrava Valjean. Javert rimaneva immobile.  
  
Tutto ad un tratto, la sua mano cominciò a tremare, e Valjean vide una lacrima scorrere su quel duro profilo, e ne osservò molte altre cadere da quegli occhi che per tanti anni erano stati quelli del terrore in persona. Per Valjean era stato impossibile anche solo immaginare che quegli occhi fossero capaci di piangere.  
  
Javert lasciò cadere il rasoio in silenzio e anche Valjean lasciò cadere il braccio lungo il fianco, ancora sconcertato da quella visione.  
  
Sempre in silenzio, Javert si allontanò dalla toletta, raggiunse un angolo della stanza e lì vi si accucciò, tenendo la testa appoggiata al muro e le ginocchia strette al petto. Finalmente, si lasciò scappare un suono, un singhiozzo e Valjean assistette, impotente, mentre Javert cedeva e si abbandonava a un pianto disperato.  
  
Un pianto per se stesso e per lui, Jean Valjean.  
  
*  
  
Javert era rimasto in quella posizione a lungo, e Valjean a sua volta era rimasto immobile ad osservarlo. A un certo punto, l’Ispettore aveva chinato la testa, e Valjean, avvicinandosi, aveva constatato che si era addormentato. Una posizione scomoda, ma non c’era alcun modo di svegliarlo.  
  
Così Jean Valjean, decidendo di lasciare l’uomo al proprio riposo (se di riposo si potesse realmente parlare) si era svegliato dalla propria immobilità e aveva desiderato sapere cosa stesse facendo sua figlia, scoprendo così che gli bastava volerlo per apparire immediatamente davanti a lei.  
  
Non la trovò in condizioni migliori.  
  
Seduta al tavolo dove aveva mangiato con il padre fino al giorno prima, leggeva e rileggeva la lettera, e continuava a singhiozzare.  
  
Toussaint stava appoggiata al muro con un’espressione addolorata, poco lontano da lei, e non diceva nulla.  
  
“Cosette”, sussurrò Valjean, ma le due donne non poterono sentirlo.  
  
Amareggiato, si diresse fuori dall’appartamento, per strada.  
  
Camminare era diventato strano. Le porte chiuse non lo fermavano e non sentiva il terreno sotto i piedi. Gli venne in mente che forse camminava per pura abitudine ormai, così come quando sentiva di non aver bisogno della bocca per parlare, e che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto sprofondare nel centro del mondo o alzarsi fino a toccare il cielo, ma in quel momento di malinconia desiderava soltanto sentirsi ancorato alla terra il più possibile. Era la sua unica certezza.  
  
Tutto il resto era fonte di grandissima amarezza.  
  
Jean Valjean esaminava la propria situazione e si trovava perso. Si era preparato a una possibile morte improvvisa alla barricata, ed aveva abbandonato la speranza di una vita lunga quando si era consegnato spontaneamente a Javert, ma la morte effettiva alla Senna lo aveva lasciato spiazzato.  
  
Un momento prima, aveva parlato con Javert. Un momento prima, aveva sentito la forza e il freddo dell’acqua abbattersi su di lui. E un momento dopo, nessuno poteva più sentire la sua voce e il suo tocco. E lui avrebbe potuto dire che si sentiva esattamente uguale a prima, ma non sarebbe stato vero. Sentiva i sensi come ovattati, tutte le volte che aveva poggiato una mano su qualcosa aveva sentito solo una eco del tatto e – come abbiamo detto prima–la fisicità di questo mondo non lo legava più. Sapeva benissimo di non respirare più, eppure gli pareva lo stesso di farlo.  
  
Più di tutto, si sentiva solo.  
  
I sentimenti e la capacità di ragionare, quelli li manteneva ancora. Ed era quest’ultima a fargli considerare la propria situazione irrazionale. Dopotutto, la razionalità era una legge dei vivi, era solo un’altra abitudine da perdere. Ma il pensiero gli risultava spaventoso. Cosa doveva fare lui, ora? Doveva continuare a gironzolare così in eterno? Era questo, l’aldilà?  
  
Si raccolse in se stesso, come avrebbe fatto in qualunque altro momento di dubbio, e sentì qualcosa, nel profondo della sua anima. Un calore, una luce. Nostalgia. Per cosa? Rifletté ancora e si rese conto di averla provata sin dal primo momento in cui si era ritrovato a fissare il proprio corpo, ma non vi aveva prestato attenzione, preso com’era da altri pensieri.  
  
Ma ora che si era accorto di quel sentimento, improvvisamente si ritrovò a non poterlo più ignorare. Cos’era, dunque?  
  
“Buongiorno”.  
  
Valjean sobbalzò, interrotto così dalle proprie riflessioni, e per giunta ora che non si sarebbe più aspettato di venire visto da qualcuno.  
  
Al primo sguardo, comprese che si trattava di una persona nella sua medesima situazione. Era la prima volta che gli capitava di incontrare un altro spettro, o che dir si voglia, come lui. Finora si era sentito come l’unico sulla Terra. Dopo, avrebbe riso di se stesso e di questa sciocca presunzione.  
  
Il gentiluomo che lo aveva salutato, nella stradina, si illuminò e poco dopo scomparve.  
  
Valjean capì. Quindi, c’era un posto dove doveva andare. Sul come fare, forse desiderarlo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
Ma Valjean non lo desiderava, non ora. Sentiva di non potere lasciare così sua figlia, né la sua cameriera. Né Javert – era strano e doloroso allo stesso tempo, pensare che quell’uomo avesse pianto per lui. Ma non sarebbe stato in pace, finché Javert non si fosse ripreso. E finché Cosette non si fosse sposata.  
  
“Mi chiedo se…”.  
  
Si interruppe, non sapendo bene a chi stesse parlando. Congiunse le mani.  
  
“Posso rimanere qui ancora un po?”.  
  
Quando sentì una voce rispondergli, non gli servì guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di altri defunti, poiché essa rimbombava dentro di lui.  
  
Era una voce di donna. Era Fantine.  
  
Valjean avrebbe pianto se non fosse stato così scosso persino per piangere. Parte di lui si chiese brevemente se le lacrime sarebbero scese ad infrangersi per terra.  
  
“Fantine”. Pronunciò quel nome con voce rotta. La voce dentro di lui gli rispose di rimando.  
  
“Mio buon Monsieur”.  
  
“Fantine”. Riprese lui, abbozzando un sorriso, “La vostra bambina è diventata grande, avete visto? Sono stato un buon padre?”.  
  
“Il migliore che Cosette avrebbe potuto desiderare. Avete la mia eterna gratitudine”.  
  
Valjean scosse la testa, troppo sconvolto per parlare. Si prese alcuni secondi per calmarsi, e finalmente poté riordinare i propri pensieri (poiché erano quelli che manifestavano la voce, non le corde vocali).  
  
“Non posso lasciarla così, Fantine”. Disse, “Io… So che non posso fare più nulla per lei. Ma ugualmente, voglio rimanerle accanto”.  
  
“Lo capisco”, disse lei. “Io ho fatto la medesima cosa, quando sono morta”.  
  
Valjean sussultò.  
  
“Davvero?”.  
  
“Sì. Né voi né Cosette potevate vedermi, naturalmente, ma per un paio d’anni sono stata insieme a voi. Desideravo vederla crescere di persona, e me ne sono andata quando mi è stato chiaro che sarebbe stata felice”.  
  
Valjean non seppe cosa offrire in risposta se non un altro sorriso. Sapere di aver avuto accanto Fantine, la donna verso cui era in debito in più di un modo, gli dava ora l’impressione di non aver vissuto da solo quei primi momenti con Cosette, in particolare quelli precedenti al convento, in cui in più occasioni aveva provato dubbi o paura.  
  
“Quando sarete pronto, ci raggiungerete, Monsieur. Non preoccupatevi: la vostra dimora è questa”.  
  
“Grazie, Fantine”. Era un grazie per tutto.  
  
Non sentì più la voce di quella donna coraggiosa, ma in seguito si ritrovò a pensare a come era stato bello udirla felice e cristallina. La conversazione avuta lo fece ritornare alla sua nuova quotidianità con molta meno angoscia di prima.  
  
*  
  
Il giorno dopo, Jean Valjean assistette ad una scena curiosa.  
  
Qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta del numero sette e Cosette, facendosi forza, era andata ad aprire di persona, per non scomodare Toussaint.  
  
“Buongiorno”, disse con evidente imbarazzo quando le si presentò davanti Javert. Valjean fu altrettanto sorpreso di vederlo.  
  
L’Ispettore era venuto solo per conoscere la data dei funerali di “Fauchelevent”, e questo, con ulteriore imbarazzo, stavolta da parte sua, aveva chiaramente fatto ridiventare triste Cosette (la quale, era parso a Valjean, aveva poi anche adocchiato per un attimo Javert con una punta di sospetto).  
  
Cosette gli aveva dato le disposizioni, il funerale sarebbe stato il giorno stesso.  
  
Quando Javert si fu congedato, Toussaint le chiese se prima della funzione, Cosette non volesse andare a trovare Marius.  
  
Cosette scosse la testa: “Domani. Oggi sarei solo di intralcio”, disse.  
  
Così Valjean assistette al proprio funerale. Fu una delle esperienze più strane e tragiche che gli fossero mai capitate. Immaginate, se potete, voi stessi ad assistere, senza poter dire o fare nulla, ai vostri cari che piangono la vostra morte, mentre voi vi trovate lì, proprio accanto a loro.  
  
Gli unici presenti, che erano, per l’appunto, Cosette, Toussaint e Javert, non mutarono atteggiamento rispetto al giorno prima: le due donne singhiozzavano inconsolabili, Javert lo si sarebbe scambiato per una statua. Tuttavia, Valjean serbava ancora il ricordo – non l’avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare – di lacrime calde che scorrevano da occhi di ghiaccio.     
  
Quando la bara fu sepolta, le tre figure rimasero davanti a quella lapide che recava solo la dicitura _F._ “Che vile bugiardo, che sono. Che balordo”, pensò Valjean.  
  
Al momento di salutarsi, Cosette e Javert si strinsero la mano.  
  
“Scottate!”, esclamò Cosette.  
  
“Sto benissimo”, rispose lui. Eppure, dopo un solo passo cadde in avanti.  
  
In quello stesso giorno, Javert si ammalò.


	2. definizione di egoismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli avvertimenti del primo capitolo valgono anche per questo, se non di più. Warning per tematiche quali morte e suicidio.

  
Cosette e Toussaint si erano fatte dire l’indirizzo dell’appartamento di Javert e lo avevano accompagnato in carrozza fin dentro casa. Cosette lo costrinse a coricarsi sul letto.  
  
“Sto benissimo”, insisteva lui, ma la sua voce era debole e il suo sguardo non sembrava guardare veramente da nessuna parte.  
  
Toussaint lasciò la camera di filato per andare a cercare un dottore. Nell’attesa, Cosette fissò attentamente l’Ispettore – che lo stesse studiando? – e si azzardò a toccargli una mano. Dopo tutto quello che si era ritrovata a fare (persino reggerlo fino a casa), era curiosa e dolce quella timidezza. Se Javert si era accorto di quella specie di carezza, non lo diede a vedere.  
  
“Non vi conosco molto bene, ma siete un uomo strano”, gli disse lei. Poi esclamò, con tono di rimprovero: “Perché siete stato così tutto il giorno, senza dire nulla?”.  
  
Valjean rise – e la sensazione gli sembrò nuova ma non spiacevole – alle parole della figlia, nel ricordare i tempi di Montreuil-sur-Mer, quando Javert gli faceva rapporto personalmente anche dopo essere stato malmenato e preso a bastonate dai malviventi, e il ricordo gli suscitò una certa tenerezza.  
  
Provò una voglia incredibile di posare sulle mani di quei due la propria. Se solo avesse potuto confortarli!  
  
Javert rispose ai rimproveri dicendo “Stavo benissimo anche stamattina”, cosa che fece accigliare Cosette.  
  
Valjean sapeva che l’Ispettore aveva dormito accucciato per terra, e già questo non gli avrebbe permesso di “stare benissimo” la mattina successiva; si accigliò anche lui. Che stesse evitando Cosette? La conferma gli giunse dalle successive parole dell’Ispettore.  
  
“Dovreste andare a preoccuparvi del vostro amato, non di me”.  
  
Cosette sgranò gli occhi, evidentemente sorpresa dalla rivelazione che Javert sapesse di Marius e Valjean sentì il mondo cadergli addosso. Non era possibile che Javert si fosse lasciato sfuggire quella frase per errore. Javert _sapeva_ che a Cosette sarebbe sembrato sospetto e lui non capiva perché lo stesse facendo.  
  
Sua figlia cercò di formulare una risposta.  
  
“Ma voi…”  
  
Ma proprio in quell’istante, Toussaint tornò con due uomini.  
  
Mentre il primo, che era chiaramente il medico, si fiondava su Javert e cominciava a visitarlo, nonostante un’ultima, inutile protesta di “Sto benissimo” da parte sua, il secondo spiegò a Cosette di essere il padrone di casa, a cui l’Ispettore pagava l’affitto.  
  
“Voi conoscete quest’uomo?”, chiese.  
  
Cosette scosse la testa, ma Valjean poté vedere la rapida occhiata che rivolse a Javert.  
  
“No, l’ho incontrato ieri per la prima volta”.  
  
“E non sapete che cosa ha fatto ieri?”, si intromise il dottore. “Perché non comprendo una febbre così alta. Così, da un giorno all’altro!”.  
  
Cosette scosse di nuovo la testa, e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, spezzato solo da un mugugno di Javert – che non sembrava molto contento di avere in casa così tanta gente – il medico sospirò.  
  
“È meglio se rimaniamo solo io e lui qui dentro”.  
  
Così, una malinconica Cosette decise finalmente di accomiatarsi.  
  
Il padrone, un ometto paffuto dall’aria amichevole che diceva di chiamarsi Blanchard, le disse di non preoccuparsi, e che si sarebbe occupato lui di assicurarsi che Javert seguisse le prescrizioni del medico.  
  
“In ogni caso, Monsieur l’Inspecteur è un uomo molto preciso, sapete, quindi senza dubbio seguirà tutto alla lettera e si rimetterà in un batter d’occhio! Lo conosco da tanti anni e non è mai successo che non guarisse da malattie o ferite. Non dovete preoccuparvi, dopo andrò di persona al suo posto di lavoro a comunicare ai suoi colleghi che sta male”, disse, riprendendo fiato un numero fin troppo esiguo di volte.  
  
Javert emise un altro grugnito.  
  
“Nessuno si dispererà per me, alla polizia”.  
  
“Oh, sciocchezze, sciocchezze! Cosa farebbe, questa città senza l’Ispettore Javert?”.  
  
Ci volle un’occhiata esasperata del dottore perché anche Blanchard si decidesse a lasciare la stanza.  
  
Valjean si ritrovò a non sapere cosa fare. Decise di seguire la figlia fino all’uscita e di rientrare, perché gli interessava sapere cosa avrebbe detto il medico a proposito delle condizioni di Javert.  
  
Vide la sua adorata figliola e la sua serva dirigersi verso casa. Si stava facendo sera.  
  
L’ultima frase che sentì dalla bocca di Cosette, prima che entrasse in carrozza, fu: “Domani andrò da Marius”, e a questo, Valjean dovette ammettere a se stesso, provò ribrezzo, nonostante nelle ultime ore si fosse detto che continuare ad odiare quel tale Pontmercy non avrebbe avuto più significato.  
  
Si castigò mentalmente: ormai Marius era l’unica persona che rimaneva a Cosette e lui, sciocco padre che poteva solo stare a guardare mentre la figlia soffriva, lui che non l’aveva neanche salutata a dovere, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente ingoiare il proprio odio, così inutile nella morte, dentro di sé e lasciare che la vita di Cosette e la vita di quel giovane continuassero senza il suo intervento. Sarebbe stato meglio, per loro.  
  
Rimase con Javert, nonostante il suo modo di pensare ancora così ‘vivo’ registrasse il suo stare in quella stanza dopo che il dottore aveva cacciato tutti come una grande maleducazione. Provò disagio, ma si costrinse a rimanere accanto al letto dove stava Javert, mentre il dottore lo visitava più accuratamente. Dopo quello a cui aveva assistito ieri – la vulnerabilità di un uomo completamente distrutto – si disse che sarebbe stato un ipocrita a preoccuparsi del pudore in quel momento.  
  
Benché si fosse detto queste cose, provò imbarazzo e voltò la testa quando il medico ebbe fatto spogliare Javert del tutto.  
  
Ma non poté evitare di guardare con la coda dell’occhio. Lo aveva spinto un sentimento, un desiderio quasi inconscio di vedere cosa, per tutti quegli anni, si era celato sotto il lungo cappotto.  
  
Sapeva di non avere più sangue, ma ebbe comunque la distinta sensazione di arrossire, e questo, successivamente, gli avrebbe fatto tornare alla mente quel momento più volte.  
  
“Insomma, volete dirmi che avete fatto ieri o nei giorni scorsi?”.  
  
Javert sogghignò, per quanto debolmente.  
  
“Sono un ufficiale di polizia, che credete che abbia fatto? Sono stato alle barricate”.  
  
Il dottore sembrò accettare questa spiegazione.  
  
“Magari tra i rivoltosi, qualcuno vi ha contagiato. E, ditemi, vi hanno colpito?”.  
  
“No”.  
  
“Allora non mi spiego perché questa parte del vostro corpo ha queste contusioni. È un miracolo che non vi siate rotto nulla. Volete dirmi che non sentivate alcun dolore?”.  
  
A Valjean tornò nuovamente in mente l’atteggiamento di Javert a Montreuil, ma questa volta il pensiero gli fece venire solo tristezza.  
  
“Javert”, disse, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. “Se penso che avete dormito per terra…!”.  
  
Il medico non disse altro, decidendo forse di non indagare oltre per quel momento. Fu un sollievo per Valjean, quando decise di far rivestire Javert e farlo mettere sotto le coperte.  
  
“Per il momento riposatevi. Darò al vostro padrone di casa tutte le disposizioni”.  
  
Javert gli rivolse un ultimo grugnito, poi, volendo obbedire agli ordini del dottore o al proprio corpo, chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Valjean seguì il medico con lo sguardo, mentre questi lasciava la stanza. Si voltò poi verso Javert, così esausto che sembrava già sul punto di addormentarsi, e mosse la mano verso di lui, non sapendo bene neanche lui il motivo di quel gesto. Voleva forse fargli una carezza, come aveva fatto Cosette pochi minuti prima? Scacciò quel pensiero, sentendosi di nuovo in imbarazzo. In ogni caso, non l’avrebbe mai sentita. Questo lo rattristò.  
  
“Assicuratevi che mangi”, aveva detto il dottore a Monsieur Blanchard, quando Valjean era uscito dalla camera attraverso il muro.  
  
Poi, entrambi se ne erano andati, il primo perché il proprio compito era al momento finito e il secondo presumibilmente per occuparsi di altre mansioni. Valjean non si preoccupò: era probabile che entrambi, il padrone di casa soprattutto, sarebbero tornati più tardi. Dopotutto Javert doveva mangiare. Però l’Ispettore era comunque rimasto completamente da solo, quindi decise di tornare indietro a sorvegliarlo – per quanto potesse valere la sua sorveglianza – ancora per un po’.  
  
Trovandosi di nuovo accanto al suo letto, non seppe che fare.  
  
Javert aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma le labbra erano contorte in una smorfia di dolore. Poco dopo, aprì nuovamente gli occhi e Valjean capì che non era riuscito a dormire.  
  
“Vi fa male da qualche parte?”, chiese Valjean, pur sapendo che il suo interlocutore non lo avrebbe sentito. Sentiva però che rassegnarsi a non parlare lo avrebbe solo fatto sprofondare di nuovo nell’angoscia.  
  
Ricordò che Fantine gli aveva detto che era stata con lui dopo la morte. Immaginò la povera donna alle prese con una piccola Cosette che non poteva né vederla né sentirla e rise amaramente.  
  
“Senza dubbio, se ora decidessi di andarmene dove devo andare, non mi sentirei più triste”, disse ad alta voce, poiché non faceva differenza. La voce di Fantine gli era sembrata così felice e priva di preoccupazioni…  
  
“Ma è quello che si definisce ‘ _il prezzo da pagare_ ’, immagino. Più si rimane ancorati alle cose terrene, più si soffre, giusto? Ma è un prezzo che pagherò volentieri, se devo”.  
  
“Suvvia!”, disse all’improvviso una voce dentro di lui. “Prendi sempre tutto come un sacrificio personale!”.  
  
Valjean alzò la testa di scatto.  
  
“Fauchelevent!”, esclamò.  
  
“Esatto. Io non sono rimasto laggiù, quindi non so forse tanto bene che cosa si provi, ma mi aspettavo che tu la prendessi come una penitenza. Anche se adesso ti conosco con un altro nome, lasciatelo dire, è proprio da te, ‘Monsieur Madeleine’!”.  
  
Valjean annuì, sorridendo debolmente.  
  
“Sei sempre lo stesso anche tu, Fauchelevent”.  
  
“Già, già. Senti, è così che stanno le cose”, disse ancora la voce. “Alcune persone devono rimanere sulla Terra per forza, dopo la morte, per espiazione. Ma tu non hai niente per cui espiare, perciò se rimani là sotto fallo soltanto perché vuoi farlo”.  
  
“Ma io voglio farlo, amico mio”, cominciò a rispondergli Valjean, ma in quel momento sentì un lamento provenire da Javert.  
  
L’Ispettore stava ancora coricato, ma adesso era completamente sveglio. Teneva un braccio sulla fronte e i suoi occhi erano puntati sul soffitto, ma era come se le pupille guardassero oltre.  
  
“Forse”, disse con un filo di voce. Valjean si protese in avanti, in ascolto.  
  
“Forse, stavolta, mi sarà concesso di morire”.  
  
Dopo queste parole, nessuno parlò per alcuni minuti.  
  
Valjean si mise in ginocchio accanto al letto, con le mani giunte, quasi pregasse perché cessassero le sofferenze di quell’uomo che non aveva mai visto soffrire in un modo così atroce.  
  
“Fauchelevent”, disse infine, con voce tremante. “Mi hai detto che non devo espiare di nulla, ma ora mi rendo conto che non è così”.  
  
Fauchelevent rispose con un sospiro, dal profondo della sua anima. “Non hai colpa di nulla. Ma potrei ripeterlo cento volte e tu non mi crederesti, vero?”.  
  
Questo, nonostante tutto ciò che stava capitando, strappò a Valjean una risata amara. “Prova pure, ma hai ragione. Non posso smettere di sentirmi responsabile, almeno un po’”.  
  
“Lo immagino. Pazienza”, riprese la voce. “Posso solo augurarti di trovare anche qualche soddisfazione, nella tua permanenza laggiù. Orbene, ti saluto. Sono contento di essere stato tuo fratello”.  
  
“Mi chiami così e mi lodi anche dopo aver saputo chi sono?”, chiese Valjean, tremando leggermente. Sorrise. “Addio, fratello mio”.  
  
Si rialzò, poi si rivolse a Javert, con voce dura.  
  
“Vivrai, Javert. Io sono sopravvissuto a diciannove anni in quell’inferno che era Tolone, e tu sopravvivrai a una febbre”.  
  
Queste parole erano in realtà un tentativo di convincere se stesso. In verità, se Javert fosse morto per quella malattia, Jean Valjean non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Avrebbe percorso la Terra all’infinito, in un atto di penitenza, se fosse successo?  
  
*  
  
Quando si fu assicurato che Javert avrebbe mangiato, Valjean tornò all’appartamento di Rue de l’Homme Armé e trovò Cosette pensierosa.  
  
Da alcuni frammenti di conversazione con Toussaint, capì il problema che si era affacciato sulle due donne: il denaro.  
  
“Senza dubbio”, diceva Cosette, “Papà teneva qualche soldo nella sua valigetta, _l’inseparabile_ ”.  
  
Valjean teneva alcuni soldi in un cassetto, e quelli erano anche di proprietà di Cosette. I restanti erano cuciti all’interno della giacca. Dentro la valigetta non c’era denaro, ma qualcosa di altrettanto prezioso.  
  
“In ogni caso, non so dove sia la chiave per aprirla”.  
  
Valjean ebbe un moto di sollievo. L’aveva tenuta sempre addosso, la chiave. Se non l’avevano trovata sul suo corpo, allora probabilmente era sprofondata per sempre in fondo al fiume, con la sua vita.  
  
L’accettazione di Fantine e di Fauchelevent, morti, non gli faceva comunque temere meno l’idea che sua figlia, viva, scoprisse i suoi più patetici segreti.  
  
“Se osserverai bene la giacca, potrai scoprire che vi sono dei soldi cuciti all’interno. E allora dirai ‘ _Papà era proprio un uomo bizzarro_ ’ e non ci penserai più. Ma la valigetta… No, ti prego…”.  
  
Passò una decina di minuti senza che nessuno, nella piccola casa, parlasse.  
  
Poi Cosette disse ad alta voce: “Dovrò lavorare”.  
  
Subito dopo: “Toussaint, voi potete anche andarvene, se lo desiderate”.  
  
Dalla gola di Toussaint fuoriuscì un verso strozzato, mentre la povera donna quasi si lanciava ai piedi della giovane. Valjean guardò la scena con occhi spalancati. Cosa intendeva fare, Cosette?  
  
“Ma Mademoiselle! Io… Io dove andrò?”, gemette la cameriera, stringendo la manica di Cosette.  
  
“Da qualcuno che potrà pagarti meglio di come potrei fare io”. Cosette appariva risoluta, ma era chiaro che stesse cercando di nascondere il tremolio nella propria voce.  
  
“Ma- ma il padrone avrà sicuramente lasciato qualcosa…”.  
  
“Toussaint”, la interruppe Cosette. “Non posso utilizzare quel denaro”.  
  
Jean Valjean si arrabbiò.  
  
“Non fare la sciocca!”, esclamò. “Per chi altri credi che abbia risparmiato tutto quel denaro, se non per te? E ora non vorresti utilizzarlo, in nome di cosa? Non ti ridurrai in povertà quando--” .  
  
Un pensiero improvviso si affacciò alla sua mente.  
  
Il patrimonio di Madeleine!  
  
Solo lui conosceva il posto dove quel tesoro era sepolto. Fosse stato vivo, avrebbe potuto dare tutto quel denaro in dote a Cosette, ma ora era perduto per sempre.  
  
“Sono uno stupido… Oh, se solo avessi saputo che sarei morto!”.  
  
Cosette era quindi destinata a un matrimonio e una vita in miseria? Se quel Marius l’amava veramente, l’avrebbe sposata comunque, ma se non lo avesse fatto…  Valjean non doveva permettersi di gioirne ora, Cosette sarebbe stata infelice.  
  
Dopotutto, forse l’idea di Cosette non era così sbagliata. Se avesse iniziato a lavorare e avesse limitato le spese, sarebbe magari riuscita a vivere bene anche senza il patrimonio che Valjean aveva conservato per lei.  
  
Era un vero peccato, ma non c’era più niente da fare.  
  
“Rimarrò qui”, stava spiegando Cosette a Toussaint. “Farò disdire l’affitto sulle altre due case. Poco fa, il portinaio mi ha fatto sapere che è disposto a diminuire l’affitto di questo appartamento, ma non voglio pietà da lui. Non posso costringerti a uno stile di vita del genere”.  
  
“Mademoiselle”, balbettò la vecchia. “Se il padrone non mi avesse accolto, sarei finita in qualche ospizio. Sono troppo anziana e nessun altro mi prenderebbe. Fatemi rimanere qui, qualunque tipo di vita che potrei condurre ora non sarebbe peggio di quella che facevo prima”.  
  
Cosette la guardò attentamente.  
  
“Sei proprio sicura?”.  
  
“Oh, sì!”, disse Toussaint, annuendo con vigore. “E inoltre, io tengo davvero molto a vedervi sposata e benestante. Siete come una figlia, per me!”.  
  
Cosette le sorrise.  
  
“Grazie, Toussaint”.  
  
“Però dovete promettermi una cosa”, riprese lei. “Prendetevi tutto il tempo che volete, ma promettetemi che userete il denaro di vostro padre. Vi aiuterò a cercarlo, deve esserci sicuramente qualcosa qui in casa, all’infuori del cassetto. Anche se è poco, vi prego di utilizzarlo. Vostro padre avrebbe voluto così”.  
  
“Grazie, Toussaint”, fece eco Valjean.  
  
*  
  
Valjean fece una scoperta, quella notte: era capace di dormire.  
  
Era rimasto da Cosette, come la notte scorsa. Sedutosi su una sedia vuota, aveva pensato: “E se dormissi?”.  
  
Il sonno, però, era senza sogni – era strano, era come se lui rimanesse cosciente anche durante il sonno e potesse decidere in qualsiasi momento di svegliarsi – e non gli procurò nessun riposo, gli permise solo di passare il tempo più velocemente.  
  
Quando si svegliò, fuori era ancora buio.  
  
Fece due passi. Per strada, gli capitava di scorgere delle ombre fugaci, che riconosceva come fantasmi. Non era solo.  
  
Si ritrovò ai giardini del Lussemburgo. La vecchia abitudine lo aveva spinto lì, ed era malinconico a stare lì senza Cosette, ma anche curioso di cosa avrebbe visto a quell’ora tarda.  
  
I giardini sembravano muti e immobili, quasi finti, nel buio della notte, tanto che a Valjean parve di sognare più di quanto non lo avesse fatto prima di uscire.  
  
Andò avanti e indietro, per un po’, sovrappensiero. Poi aguzzò lo sguardo, e vide una figura accovacciata su una delle panchine.  
  
Avvicinandosi, scoprì che in la figura era in realtà due figure più piccole: erano due bambini di pochi anni senza casa.  
  
Valjean provò pietà a quella vista, ma erano vivi e lui era morto. Non poteva far altro che osservarli,  ma un vecchio istinto lo fece avvicinare ancora per tentare di toccare quelle piccole testoline.  
  
“Shhh!”.  
  
Quel suono improvviso, proveniente da dietro, lo fece sobbalzare. Quando si voltò, vide una faccia conosciuta che lo fissava con sguardo torvo.  
  
“Ehi, lo so che non possono sentirci, ma evitate lo stesso di svegliarli! Si sono stancati tanto e devono riposare”.  
  
Valjean gli parlò con la voce più bassa possibile.  
  
“Sei il bambino che era alla barricata?”.  
  
Il bambino gli sfoderò il più monello dei sorrisi.  
  
“Come avete detto? Sono un po’ sordo, scusate. È la vecchiaia”.  
  
Valjean gli sorrise a sua volta. Entrambi si allontanarono di qualche passo, senza che il bambino perdesse di vista la panchina.  
  
“Eri alla barricata di rue de la Chanvrerie?”.  
  
“Sì, e ricordo che c’eravate pure voi. Mi chiamo Gavroche”.  
  
“Gavroche”, ripeté Valjean. Quel nome divenne un rantolo commosso. “Sei stato molto coraggioso, sai?”.  
  
Gavroche si strofinò le mani.  
  
“Oh, lo siete stato anche voi! A combattere, alla vostra età”.  
  
Si sedette per terra, e Valjean lo seguì. Il fanciullo sorrideva allegramente, e non c’era più alcuna traccia di sangue, sul suo viso.  
  
“In realtà, non ho combattuto granché”, disse Valjean.  
  
“No, ma vi ho visto cercare di salvare quel giovanotto, quel Marius! Avevo un debito verso di lui, quindi sono stato contento. Ma siete morto?”.  
  
“Non subito. Marius è vivo”.  
  
“Buon per lui”, disse Gavroche e non cercò di approfondire la questione. Prese invece a parlare dei fatti propri.  
  
“Ci sono rimasto male, sapete? Quando la barricata è caduta. Ma poi, quando mi sono ripreso, ho deciso di vedere che fine avevano fatto questi due”.  Indicò i due bambini addormentati.  
  
“Sono i tuoi fratellini?”, gli chiese Valjean. Gavroche si mise a ridere.  
  
“Sì, ma quando ero in vita non lo sapevo mica. Me lo ha detto mia sorella Eponine. Ci eravamo incontrati per caso, ma poi i due stupidi si sono allontanati e non sono più riuscito a trovarli”.  
  
Valjean volse lo sguardo ai due marmocchi e osò ridere insieme a Gavroche.  
  
“Sono fortunati, ad avere il loro fratello maggiore che bada a loro”.  
  
“Oh, non è che io possa fare nulla”, disse Gavroche, con un’alzata di spalle.  
  
“Sono sicuro che apprezzerebbero”.  
  
Un’altra alzata di spalle di Gavroche: “E che ne so? Ma ho poche alternative”.  
  
Quando vide l’espressione disorientata e anche un po’ preoccupata che indubbiamente il volto di Valjean aveva assunto (poiché si era ricordato delle parole di Fauchelevent: “ _Alcune persone devono rimanere sulla Terra per forza, dopo la morte, per espiazione_ ”), Gavroche proruppe in una grossa risata.  
  
“Oh, non preoccupatevi! Posso lasciare questo mondo, ma sai che noia! Lo farò quando dirò io. E non mi va neanche di vedere cosa stanno facendo mio padre e mia sorella Azelma. Mia madre basta a controllarli. A me non piace vedere mio padre”.  
  
Sospirò. Per un attimo, davanti a quel volto sprezzante, passò un’ombra di tristezza.  
  
“Posso solo rimanere a osservarli e sgridarli se gli viene la brillante idea di morire di fame: ‘ _Ho combattuto per voi, razza di ingrati_ ’, gli direi, se dovesse succedere”.  
  
Ormai il cielo si stava schiarendo, e da lì a poco sarebbe sorto il sole.  
  
Valjean volse lo sguardo da Gavroche alla panchina.  
  
“Tutto ciò che ti ha portato alla morte”, disse. “Lo rifaresti?”.  
  
La risposta del bambino non si fece attendere: “Ovvio! E voi? Non mi direte che avete rimpianti!”.  
  
Come Gavroche aveva sicuramente visto la barricata, prima di dare la sua risposta, Jean Valjean rivide Javert sul parapetto, e rivide le acque vorticose che lo inghiottivano, e vide Javert vivo, che tossiva, che si disperava, ma nel cui grido c’era tutta la forza della vita, Javert in lacrime accucciato per terra, Javert nudo mentre il dottore lo visitava, Javert _umano_.  
  
“Ho dei rimpianti, Gavroche”, disse con un tremito, e oltre al proprio egoismo e alla disperazione che aveva causato gli venne in mente l’eredità di Madeleine, destinata a venire dimenticata sotto terra.  “Ma anche io lo rifarei”, decise infine. “Salterei di nuovo”.  
  
Gavroche non indagò su cosa avesse voluto dire con “saltare”.  
  
Le prime luci del giorno si affacciavano sui giardini ed era come se quel luogo misterioso fatto di sogno dovesse tornare alla vita da un momento all’altro.  
Era ora di lasciarlo ai vivi.  
  
“Devo andare”, disse Valjean, alzandosi in piedi. “Scusa se ti ho fatto perdere tempo”.  
  
“Non c’è problema, tanto non avrei avuto altro da fare”, rispose Gavroche.  
  
Valjean gli sorrise.  
  
“Buona fortuna a te e ai tuoi fratelli”.  
  
Gavroche lo degnò di un’occhiata.  
   
“Voi ce li avete, dei fratelli?”, chiese.  
  
“Ce li avevo”, rispose Valjean, e, nonostante fosse pronto a lasciare i giardini, rimase a guardare l’alba.  
  
*  
  
Qualche ora dopo, Cosette era andata da Marius. A piedi, per risparmiare sulla carrozza.  
  
Valjean non l’aveva seguita subito, ma si era infine deciso a vedere con i suoi occhi in che stato si trovasse il ragazzo.  
  
Era ancora in stato di incoscienza, e Cosette e Toussaint si erano unite alle donne della casa per fabbricare delle bende. Cosette piangeva, e la vista provocò una grande tristezza a Valjean, perché sapeva che il suo dolore era acuito anche dalla perdita di un genitore.  
  
Povera bambina, ancora così giovane e già si sentiva persa.  
  
Valjean pensò a Fantine, gli venne un brivido, ma subito dopo pensò a come la povera madre aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti contro la miseria. Cosette avrebbe fatto lo stesso, non si sarebbe fatta trascinare facilmente dalla disperazione, di questo Valjean ne era sicuro. Ugualmente, non avrebbe mai voluto vederla in una situazione simile a quella della madre, e pregò che non dovesse mai succedere.  
  
Da stracci di conversazione che Cosette, tra le lacrime, riusciva a sostenere con le cameriere, Valjean comprese che sua figlia aveva anche proposto di svolgere delle mansioni per il nonno di Marius, Monsieur Gillenormand, in cambio di qualche soldo. Capì allora la difficoltà della figlia: il giorno prima aveva detto che avrebbe cominciato a lavorare, ma era anche vero che il lutto e l’apprensione gravavano ancora sulla sua mente, e senza dubbio la piccola si sentiva in difficoltà a gestire assieme queste gravose situazioni e l’improvvisa mancanza di sostentamento economico.  
  
“Anche se puoi ancora usare il mio denaro”, non si trattenne dal dire Valjean, con tono di rimprovero. “Potresti anche vendere i miei candelabri”. L’idea gli suscitava una certa tristezza, ma ora quei due oggetti tanto preziosi non appartenevano più a lui.  
  
Dalle parole restanti che si scambiarono una delle serve e Cosette, capì anche come il patriarca della casa aveva appreso la notizia del suo essere orfana.  
  
“Ma insomma”, disse la serva, una ragazza mora e con il naso all’insù che le dava un’aria sicura di sé. “Hai sentito oggi, cosa ti ha detto il padrone. Ha detto: ‘ _Vedo che ami veramente mio nipote e senza dubbio lui vorrà sposarti anche se non sei ricca, e poi non posso certo fartene una colpa, delle disgrazie che ti hanno colpito_ ’, no? Ti ha detto che ti considera già come una nipote ed è disposto a pagare tutte le tue spese”.  
  
Cosette singhiozzava ancora.  
  
“No- non voglio che abbia pietà di me”.  
  
“Ma che pietà e pietà”, disse ancora la cameriera, arricciando il naso. “Stai lavorando e quindi è giusto che ti paghi, no?”.  
  
“Non voglio che mi paghi per la vita di Marius!”.  
  
“Allora facciamo così: quando finiamo di fare le bende – tanto ne stiamo fabbricando anche troppe – prima di riprendere, se il padrone è d’accordo puoi metterti a pulire un po’ la casa con me. Non mi importa se mi pagano di meno per questo”.  
  
Questo fece calmare Cosette, anche se, all’ultima frase, la sua bocca si contorse in una smorfia. Non poteva proprio sfuggire all’impressione di suscitare pietà, per quanto ci provasse.  
  
Valjean si sforzò di rimanere in quella casa il più possibile, a osservare la figlia che lavorava per il suo futuro sposo. Sul far della sera, decise di controllare la situazione di Javert.  
  
Lo trovò ancora al letto – naturalmente –  e il dottore che lo aveva visitato il giorno prima era accanto a lui. Doveva appena aver finito la visita quotidiana, poiché un attimo dopo si era già rimesso giacca e cappello, e aveva cominciato a discutere con il paffuto padrone di casa, la cui testa spelacchiata aveva fatto capolino dalla porta della stanza.  
  
Valjean fu grato di essere arrivato tardi e non aver assistito ancora una volta a una scena che non avrebbe dovuto vedere. Il ricordo gli portò una nuova ondata di imbarazzo, ma esso si dissipò velocemente non appena i suoi occhi si spostarono dal malato sul letto all’espressione preoccupata dei due uomini che stavano parlando di lui. Si avvicinò a loro per ascoltare.  
  
“Sì, sta seguendo le cure come da ordire, ma temo per il suo stato d’animo. Sembra essersi arreso”, disse il medico. L’altro uomo sbiancò.  
  
“Ma è impossibile! Lo conosco da tanti anni e non l’ho mai visto arrendersi neanche una volta”.  
  
Entrambi guardavano Javert, e Valjean fece lo stesso. L’Ispettore stava tranquillamente in silenzio e guardava i presenti con la coda dell’occhio. “Ha capito di cosa parlano e lo accetta”, pensò Valjean con tristezza. Ricordava le parole che gli aveva sentito pronunciare il giorno prima: “ _Forse, stavolta, mi sarà concesso di morire_ ”. Non solo le ricordava, erano impresse a fuoco nella sua mente.  
  
“Javert”, sussurrò. “Possibile che non ci troviamo mai d’accordo, io e voi?”.  
  
Pensava ancora al salvataggio riuscito di Javert come a un miracolo, ma era piuttosto chiaro che l’Ispettore avrebbe preferito un fato diverso. Era stato forse lui, Valjean, l’egoista, quando lo aveva seguito nel suo tuffo di morte? Ma il pensiero di come sarebbe potuto andare tutto diversamente, se solo Valjean fosse rimasto a casa, quella sera, era spaventoso. Sarebbe toccato a Javert il ruolo di fantasma che veglia silenziosamente sulle vite altrui? Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Valjean? Avrebbe sicuramente visto la figlia sposata senza problemi economici, ma dopo?  
  
Forse, tutto l’aspetto “spaventoso” della vicenda lo era solo per chi rimaneva in vita. Valjean conosceva ormai cosa si trovava oltre la morte, quella porta oltre la quale i vivi hanno paura a guardare. A Javert, ancora in vita, non era concesso conoscere quei segreti, e quindi si struggeva nell’incertezza del futuro e nel senso di colpa, e per questo motivo sperava nella morte.  
  
Senso di colpa. Era tuttora un pensiero ben strano, che quell’uomo di ferro si sentisse in colpa per la morte del detenuto che aveva sempre cercato di acciuffare.  
  
Valjean ricordava ciò che Javert gli aveva detto, quella notte. Gli aveva lasciato intendere, con poche parole, tutto il proprio turbamento interiore, e anche se Valjean stesso sentiva di aver subito la medesima esperienza emotiva, non poteva ancora dire di comprendere del tutto fino a dove si estendeva quel cambiamento di opinioni improvviso. Chissà, poteva anche essere che lo stesso Javert non ne fosse del tutto a conoscenza. Oltre a quelle riflessioni che lo avevano trascinato tra i due ponti si aggiungeva anche il terribile tarlo che se non avesse saltato, non lo avrebbe fatto neanche Valjean.  
  
Vogliamo specificarlo: Valjean non gli avrebbe mai attribuito la colpa della sua morte. Come il lettore ha già avuto modo di vedere, sarebbe stato più propenso a darsi la colpa da solo. Fauchelevent avrebbe detto che non era colpa di nessuno e che era successo così per puro caso e come tale bisognava accettarlo.  
  
Ma torniamo a noi. Nonostante le sofferenze che gli vedeva provare, Valjean voleva disperatamente e furiosamente che Javert continuasse a vivere. Non poteva sopportare quella visione: lui, nei pressi del fiume, completamente solo, sia da vivo che da morto. Non era _giusto_.  
  
“Sono un egoista a pensare questo…?”.  
  
Chissà cosa pensava Javert di lui, chissà com’era cambiata la sua percezione dell’uomo di nome Jean Valjean.  
  
La visione che Valjean aveva di Javert cambiava per ogni istante che passava ad osservarlo, ma la sua mente, seppure onesta, rimaneva allo stesso tempo difficile da comprendere; su questo rifletteva Valjean quando un’altra testa si affacciò dalla porta socchiusa.  
  
“È permesso?”, chiese l’uomo.  
  
Al suo apparire, fu come se tutti gli uomini nella stanza, Javert compreso, si risvegliassero di colpo da un malinconico torpore. Blanchard andò immediatamente ad aprire, il viso del dottore assunse un’improvvisa espressione di sorpresa e Javert addirittura provò ad alzarsi.  
  
Fu la stessa voce dell’uomo appena entrato a fermarlo: “Non sforzarti, Ispettore”.  
  
Solo Valjean non aveva riconosciuto quell’individuo, ma non era difficile indovinare chi fosse.  
  
Il signore anziano dai baffi importanti era circondato da un’aria di autorità, che avrebbe spinto qualsiasi uomo ad abbassare gli occhi al suo cospetto anche se in quel momento non avesse avuto la divisa e le medaglie, e il suo dare del tu a Javert faceva intuire che fosse di un rango più elevato rispetto al suo.  
  
Valjean dovette reprimere la sensazione di frenesia che soleva risvegliarsi in lui al cospetto di uomini appartenenti alla polizia. L’uomo aveva uno sguardo che non era difficile immaginarsi spaventoso, ma non avrebbe potuto più nuocergli.  
  
“Monsieur Chabouillet”, lo salutò Javert.  
  
“Monsieur le Secretaire!”, gli disse Blanchard. “È stata la mia lettera a scomodarvi? Non era mia intenzione”.  
  
“Non è stata la vostra lettera”, rispose lui. Indicò Javert e sorrise. “È stata la sua”.  
  
Gli altri due uomini lo guardarono con aria interrogativa, ma Chabouillet li pregò di uscire: “Voglio parlare da solo con lui. Per favore, non disturbatemi.”. Valjean sentì il familiare disagio che lo prendeva quando di lì a poco avrebbe assistito a una scena in cui non avrebbe dovuto ficcare il naso.  
  
Quando Chabouillet gli si avvicinò, prendendo una sedia, mentre Blanchard usciva, seguito dal medico, Javert volse lo sguardo altrove.  
  
“Non intendevo recare disturbo al Segretario del Prefetto”.  
  
“Nessun disturbo. Il Segretario del Prefetto preferirebbe però che l’Ispettore Javert non morisse prima della sua data della pensione. Credi di poter aspettare?”, disse Chabouillet, ridendo. Valjean ipotizzò che i due si conoscessero da parecchio tempo.  
  
La risata di Chabouillet si spense quando Javert rispose con brusca sincerità: “No”.  
  
Il Segretario si allarmò.  
  
“Ma insomma, Javert, cosa è successo? Ho dato uno sguardo alla lettera che avevi scritto la notte del sette giugno, poi non ti ho visto più e mi è giunta voce che eri a letto malato!”.  
  
Javert fece una smorfia piegando le labbra. Era uno strano, inquietante sorriso.  
  
“E cosa avete pensato della mia lettera?”.  
  
Passò una manciata di secondi prima che Chabouillet gli rispondesse.  
  
“Ho pensato che non ti avevo mai visto o sentito esternare simili preoccupazioni sullo stato dei prigionieri”.  
  
Il sorriso di Javert divenne più largo e più terribile.  
  
“L’avete considerato un atto di insubordinazione?”.  
  
Chabouillet sospirò.  
  
“Io ero preoccupato”, disse. “Ma sarò onesto, Ispettore, a Monsieur le Prefet non è piaciuta, quella lettera”.  
  
Questa volta, Javert si mise addirittura a ridere. Qualcosa, in quella risata, sapeva di delirio febbricitante, e Valjean non poté evitare di preoccuparsi.  
  
“Non sono più Ispettore, ormai”, rantolò. “Doveva essere una lettera di dimissioni”.  
  
“Dimissioni?”, ripeté il Segretario, allibito. “Ma di cosa stai parlando, Javert?”.  
  
Javert smise di ridacchiare, e lo fissò con fare serissimo.  
  
“Avevo intenzioni di dare le mie dimissioni a Dio”.  
  
Nessuno fiatò. Valjean aveva la sensazione che i capelli gli si rizzassero in testa, cosa impossibile, ma senza dubbio quell’impressione era condivisa da Chabouillet, che non poteva fare altro che guardare Javert senza dire una parola.  
  
Dopo alcuni secondi, l’uomo più anziano riuscì a chiedere: “È successo qualcosa alla barricata?”.  
  
“Sì” fu tutta la risposta di Javert.  
  
Prima di riprendere a parlare, Chabouillet fu scosso da un gran sospiro, e il pover’uomo si passò una mano sulla fronte, dove probabilmente si stavano raccogliendo sudori freddi.  
  
“Potresti scendere nel dettaglio?”.  
  
Di nuovo quel terribile sorriso sul volto di Javert. Le labbra che arrivavano a scoprire le gengive, e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite trasfiguravano quel viso fino a farlo sembrare il ringhio di una tigre in trappola.  
  
“Ho ucciso un uomo”.  
  
Il viso del Segretario del Prefetto di polizia di Parigi, Monsieur Chabouillet, che sicuramente aveva visto e sentito tante cose orribili in tutti quegli anni che gli avevano lasciato i capelli candidi come la neve, perse completamente colore. Doveva conoscere Javert molto bene, per comprendere tutta la gravità di un’affermazione del genere.  
  
“Dopo la rivolta?”, chiese.  
  
“Sì”, disse si nuovo Javert, laconico.  
  
Chabouillet si lasciò andare in un altro sospiro, stavolta forse anche per ricominciare a respirare normalmente. “Javert, io sto cercando di capire. Per favore, raccontami tutto”.  
  
Javert non sorrideva più.  
  
Lentamente, i suoi lineamenti si piegarono in un’espressione di dolore.  
  
“Ricordate come ho descritto il mio operato durante i moti, Monsieur? Ho scritto che uno dei rivoltosi mi aveva risparmiato e mi aveva fatto fuggire dopo che ero stato scoperto”.  
  
“Va' avanti”, la voce di Chabouillet era udibile appena.  
  
“Quell’uomo che mi ha lasciato andare era Jean Valjean. Vi ricordate questo nome?”.  
  
“Mi suona familiare”.  
  
Javert lo fissò in modo che, se le pupille fossero stati spilli, Chabouillet sarebbe stato punto.  
  
“Era il detenuto che aveva violato la condizionale ed era diventato sindaco di Montreuil-sur-Mer”.  
  
“Ah”.  
  
“Dopo, l’ho incontrato di nuovo all’uscita delle fogne, sul lungo Senna. Trasportava sulle spalle uno degli studenti – l’amato di sua figlia, mi ha detto dopo – e mi pregò di aiutarlo a portare in salvo il ragazzo. Era intenzionato a consegnarsi spontaneamente nelle mie mani, ma quando avrei potuto arrestarlo preferii invece andarmene”.  
  
Fece una pausa. Deglutì.  
  
“Perché io _non potevo arrestarlo_ , sentivo che avrei commesso un’ingiustizia. Lo avevo visto compiere del bene a rischio della sua stessa vita, e improvvisamente vedevo tutte le buone azioni che aveva compiuto come Madeleine sotto una luce diversa, come potevo punirlo per un crimine che aveva commesso tanti anni fa, o per la seconda evasione, motivata solo dall’intenzione di fare altro bene? La verità era davanti a me: Valjean era cambiato, e arrestarlo sarebbe stato andare contro la giustizia di Dio, di cui solo in quel momento vedevo l’abisso. Però, allo stesso tempo, io non potevo mancare ai miei doveri di agente, o sarei andato contro la giustizia dell’uomo, la mia costante in cinquant’anni di esistenza”.  
  
Un’altra pausa, dove Javert cominciò a respirare affannosamente.  
  
“Non so se abbiate mai provato la sensazione di vedere crollare tutte le vostre certezze e le vostre ragioni di vita, e vi auguro di non provarle mai”.  
  
A Valjean si strinse il cuore. Due immagini si sovrapposero, davanti a lui: Javert sul parapetto, il vescovo Myriel che affidava i suoi candelabri d’argento a un uomo immeritevole…  
  
“Come agente o come uomo avrei mancato ai miei doveri”, continuò Javert, con tono isterico. “Scrissi quella lettera e presi l’unica decisione possibile, quella di annegarmi”.  
  
Si fermò di nuovo, forse per riprendere fiato o aspettando un commento di Chabouillet. Quando gli fu chiaro che non sarebbe arrivato nessun commento, proseguì nel racconto.  
  
“Ero in piedi sul parapetto tra Pont Notre-Dame e Pont-au-Change, con tutta l’intenzione di gettarmi di sotto. Ma indovinate chi venne a protestare?”.  
  
Chabouillet esitò per un momento. “Jean Valjean?”, si arrischiò a domandare.  
  
“Esattamente”, rispose Javert, con voce grave. “Cercò di convincermi a desistere… Pensate, m- mi invitò pure a bere qualcosa a casa sua. Io! Il suo nemico! Ma io non lo ascoltai, mi gettai in avanti e-- non sapevo che si era tuffato anche lui. Quando ho riaperto gli occhi ero vivo, ma lui… Lui… !”.  
  
La sua voce si spezzò in un singhiozzo, si portò una mano alle labbra e nuove lacrime gli sgorgarono dagli occhi.  
  
Chabouillet rimase in silenzio, mentre Javert si prendeva quel momento di debolezza, ma quando Valjean, scoraggiato, cercò una reazione da parte sua, sul suo volto vide dipingersi l’angoscia.  
  
“Mi chiedo”, riprese Javert, ansimando. “Se in questo momento mi stia guardando. Dopo ciò che ho visto di persona, è difficile da immaginare, ma forse adesso anche lui  prova odio per me, dopo che l’ho ucciso senza volerlo”.  
  
Cadde di nuovo il silenzio. Passarono lunghi istanti dove l’unico suono che poteva udirsi era il respiro pesante di Javert.  
  
“Javert, io non ti ho mai odiato”, disse poi Valjean.  
  
Per tutta la vita, non avevano fatto altro che incrociarsi, e non si erano mai compresi fino in fondo. Ora che aveva messo a nudo i suoi sentimenti, Valjean poteva dire di capirlo un po’ di più rispetto a prima, ma questo traguardo era stato raggiunto solo dopo la morte e ancora Javert non capiva lui, e probabilmente non l’avrebbe capito finché sarebbe rimasto in vita.  
  
“Davvero un peccato che nessuno di noi due abbia provato a tendere la mano all’altro, fino agli ultimi istanti. Se le cose fossero state diverse, forse saremmo potuti diventare amici”, pensò. “Ma forse non saremmo stati neanche quelli che siamo ora”.  
  
“Quando sono tornato a casa”, disse Javert, con un filo di voce. “Per un attimo, ho pensato di togliermi la vita. Ma non ho avuto il coraggio”. Un altro singhiozzo. “Non mi resta che aspettare la morte di malattia”.  
  
“Javert”, disse allora Chabouillet. La sua voce era ferma. “Se credi che rimarrò a guardarti morire, non potresti essere più in errore. Verrò ogni sera e mi assicurerò che tu ti riprenda”.  
  
“Sarebbe giusto morire. Ripagherei il mio debito”.  
  
“Javert”, sbottò il Segretario, con un tono che non ammetteva obbiezioni. “Credi davvero che quell’uomo sarebbe felice di vederti morire, dopo che si è adoperato così tanto per salvarti la vita, per ben due volte?”. Sospirò e assunse un tono più dolce: “Posso immaginare che non sia facile, ma devi cercare-”.  
  
Proprio in quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta e, senza che Chabouillet desse il permesso di entrare, spuntò di nuovo il padrone di casa.  
  
“Scusatemi, Monsieur le Secretaire, ma c’è una persona che vorrebbe vedere l’Ispettore Javert”.  
  
“Avevo detto che non volevo essere disturbato”, replicò lui, stizzito.  
  
“Ma Monsieur, la poveretta ha fatto tutta questa strada”.  
  
A queste parole, Javert si sforzò di riprendere il controllo.  
  
“Chi è?”, chiese.  
  
“Mademoiselle Cosette”, disse Blanchard.  
  
Javert non celò una certa sorpresa.  
  
“Fatela entrare”, ordinò.  
  
Cosette entrò timidamente, accompagnata da Toussaint, reggendo un mazzo di fiori. Chabouillet si alzò dalla sedia.  
  
“Buonasera, Mademoiselle. Perdonate la mia mancanza di cortesia, ma conoscete l’Ispettore?”.  
  
“Sì”, rispose Cosette. “Sono venuta a vedere come stava”.  
  
A Valjean non sfuggì il piccolo sorriso che Chabouillet rivolse a Javert, mentre voltava appena la testa per guardarlo.  
  
“Mi ha accompagnato a casa quando mi sono sentito male, ieri mattina”, disse Javert, come a volersi giustificare, poi si rivolse a Cosette. “Non dovevate andare dal vostro amato?”.  
  
Il sorriso di Cosette non raggiunse i suoi occhi. Prima o poi, si disse Valjean, avrebbe chiesto a Javert di spiegarle come era venuto a conoscenza di Marius.  
  
“Non posso visitare due malati in una sola giornata? Non sapevo fosse vietato”, disse con un risolino che Valjean riconobbe essere finto. Lo stesso, con giocosa aria autoritaria, si avvicinò al letto di Javert a grandi passi, bellamente noncurante della presenza del Segretario di Polizia, tra l’evidente imbarazzo di Toussaint, e depositò i fiori sul comodino. Chabouillet rise.  
  
“L’Ispettore Javert è così burbero, quindi lo chiedo direttamente a voi”, gli disse Cosette. “Posso venire a visitarlo di sera, quando ho finito con il mio amato, oppure me lo vieta la legge?”.  
  
“Potete venire quando volete”, disse Chabouillet. “E grazie da parte sua per i fiori”.  
  
“Grazie”, bofonchiò Javert.  
  
Valjean non trattenne un sorriso malinconico. Cosette aveva sicuramente fatto la strada a piedi, ma non aveva risparmiato sui fiori.  
  
“Ma che maleducata, non vi ho chiesto come state!”.  
  
“Mademoiselle, l’Ispettore si riprenderà, vedrete”.  
  
Javert la guardò per un lungo momento.  
  
“Mi riprenderò”, disse a sua volta. “Vedrete”.  
  
Quando furono di nuovo soli, offrì questa spiegazione a Chabouillet: “L’ho derubata prima della madre e poi anche del padre, mi assicurerò che non sia privata di nient’altro. Questo è il mio debito”.  
  
Così accadde che Chabouillet e Cosette lo visitarono quasi tutte le sere, e quando uno dei due non poteva, c’era sempre l’altro a fargli compagnia.  
  
Javert si riprese, e con il tempo, anche Marius cominciò a ristabilirsi.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo più lungo che ho scritto finora. Grazie a chi è arrivato fin qui!


	3. la realtà dei miracoli

 

  
Tutto considerato, Valjean non avrebbe dovuto rimanere preoccupato.  
  
Chabouillet non aveva riferito una parola, al prefetto, della situazione di Marius, forse perché si era aspettato il perdono reale che era inevitabilmente giunto qualche tempo dopo.  
  
Marius si era svegliato. Cosette lo aveva rivisto solo una volta e i due non avevano osato parlare di cose serie, si erano solo abbracciati l’un l’altra e avevano assaporato il suono di un cuore che batte e della vita che ritorna.  Vedendoli così, Valjean si era intenerito. Forse il pensiero che Cosette sposasse quel ragazzo non era poi così terribile.  
  
Nel frattempo, la vita di Cosette andava avanti, non senza difficoltà, ma con un certo equilibrio. Aveva preso a svolgere mansioni da sarta durante le ore in cui non andava da Marius e Gllenormand insisteva col pagarla ancora quando dava una mano nelle faccende di casa. Era stata costretta a usare un po’ del denaro lasciato da parte, ma non lo aveva ancora consumato tutto. Toussaint le offriva sempre il suo supporto.  
  
Dopo la malattia, Javert non aveva perso i contatti con Cosette.  
  
Era per lui che Valjean ancora si preoccupava.  
  
La mattina in cui aveva ripreso a lavorare, si era avvicinato alla toletta, e aveva preso il rasoio. Valjean ricordava di aver tremato, nel momento in cui lo aveva visto avvicinare l’utensile al proprio viso, ma Javert lo usò normalmente, senza degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo, come se l’episodio critico che aveva visto quell’aggeggio protagonista non fosse mai esistito.  
  
Nonostante questo, era chiaro che la risoluzione dell’Ispettore di continuare a vivere era dettata dal senso di colpa che provava nei confronti di Cosette e nient’altro. Temeva quello che sarebbe accaduto quando Javert avrebbe considerato estinto il debito. Poteva solo sperare in silenzio che il pover’uomo dimenticasse i propri propositi vivendo.  
  
“Cosa ne pensate, Fantine?”, gli venne di chiedere, un giorno, alla donna a cui, tanti anni fa, Javert aveva dato il _coup de grâce_ senza alcuna pietà. Quel giorno, Javert era andato a fare una visita a Cosette. Aveva appeso il cappello, ma non aveva tolto il vecchio pastrano che, dopo la convalescenza, gli stava largo e non gli conferiva più l’aria minacciosa di un tempo. Faceva una certa tristezza a vedersi.  
  
“Provo pena per lui”, gli rispose la voce di Fantine. “Quando ero ancora in quel mondo, l’ho odiato. Ma le anime che si trovano qui non provano più odio”. Fece una pausa.  
  
“Se esiste un debito o meno, però, è compito di mia figlia decidere”, disse infine.  
  
Valjean annuì.  
  
“Sono decisioni che spettano ai vivi”, ammise.  
  
“Volete del caffè, Monsieur?”, stava chiedendo Cosette.  
  
Toussaint era già andata a prendere le tazze, ma Javert rispose “No, grazie. Sono qui solo per una visita” e rimase in piedi.  
  
“Non vi sedete?”.  
  
“Sono di fretta”, disse lui, e Valjean non sapeva se questa affermazione fosse vera o falsa. “Sono venuto solo per chiedervi una cosa”.  
  
Cosette si sedette sulla seggiola, facendo una smorfia infantile.  
  
“Cosa c’è di così importante da distrarre il temuto Ispettore Javert dai suoi incombenti impegni?”.  
  
 A Valjean parve che Javert avesse voltato altrove lo sguardo, prima di rispondere.  
  
“Riguarda il vostro matrimonio”.  
  
Cosette non riuscì a nascondere la propria sorpresa. “Certo che sapete proprio un sacco di cose!”, esclamò.  
  
“È solo una supposizione”, disse Javert. Continuava a non guardare Cosette. “Voi avete intenzione di sposare quel giovanotto, esatto?”.  
  
Cosette si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, prima di far fuoriuscire una risata nervosa.  
  
“Come mai siete così interessato a me?”.  
  
Valjean poté vedere Javert serrare le labbra. Quando le mani cominciarono a tremargli, si mise a braccia conserte.  
  
Rispose tutto d’un fiato, “Conoscevo vostro padre” e riuscì solo a chinare il capo davanti a quella confessione.  
  
Prima che Cosette, presa alla sprovvista, potesse replicare, disse queste parole:  
  
“So che lo avevate immaginato, e so che sospettate di me, ma dovete credervi quando dico che voglio solo aiutarvi e vedervi felice”, e qui osò guardarla in volto e Valjean vide solo una commovente sincerità nei suoi occhi.  
  
Continuò: “Ora, io so che ve la state cavando egregiamente con i problemi monetari derivati dalla-- improvvisa morte di vostro padre. Ma sorgono i problemi burocratici. Se avete intenzione di sposarvi a breve, lasciatemi dire che, all’età che avete, sarà difficile senza un tutore legale”.  
  
Valjean si voltò per vedere la reazione di sua figlia. Non si era aspettata questa proposta.  
  
“Mi state dicendo che sareste disposto a diventare il mio tutore?”.  
  
“Esatto”.  
  
Cosette sospirò.  
  
“Io non vi conosco”, disse, e scosse la testa. “Non vi nascondo che a momenti mi piacete, ma davvero non posso evitare di essere sospettosa nei vostri confronti. E poi, mi sembra solo corretto parlarne prima con Marius”.  
  
Javert sospirò a sua volta, e distese le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
  
“È giusto. Parlatene con lui, allora. E dopo che vi sarete sposata”, qui il suo sguardo si fece risoluto. “Vi racconterò tutto di me e di vostro padre e non ci saranno più bugie tra noi. Arrivederci”.  
  
Prese il cappello dall’appendiabiti e fece per andarsene, senza aspettare che Toussaint gli aprisse la porta, ma Cosette, alzatasi, lo raggiunse di corsa quasi inciampando nell’orlo del vestito e lo prese per un braccio.  
  
“No”, disse, cercando di rendere ferma la voce. “Voi mi racconterete tutto, ma lo farete quando Marius si sarà ripreso del tutto e voglio che sia prima del matrimonio. Racconterete a me e a lui: deve sapere _chi_ sta per sposare”.  
  
“Avete ragione”, disse Javert, sospirando. “Ci metteremo d’accordo su questo quando vorrete”.  
  
“Ah, un’ultima cosa, prima che ve ne andiate. La valigetta di mio padre. Sapete cosa contiene?”.  
  
“No”.  
  
Se Valjean avesse avuto un cuore fatto di carne, lo avrebbe sentito in gola.  
  
*  
  
Cosette merita di sapere tutto, si era detto Valjean. È giusto così. Questo non lo rendeva meno timoroso.  
  
Cosette aveva infatti tutta l’intenzione di fare quello che aveva detto, ovvero dire come stavano le cose a Marius. Il ragazzo, seduto sul proprio letto con addosso le bende che ancora doveva portare, fu confuso nel vedere che Cosette aveva tagliato corto con i convenevoli.  
  
“Marius, ti devo parlare”, disse Cosette, con un tono glaciale. Valjean poté quasi vedere il volto di Marius perdere colore.  
  
“Cielo, Cosette! È forse successo qualcosa?”.  
  
Cosette lo fissò per alcuni secondi poi, senza pronunciare una parola, andò a sedersi accanto a lui.  
  
“Marius… Mio padre è morto”, riuscì a dire, alla fine. Inevitabilmente, benché avesse cercato di assumere un atteggiamento forte, la sua voce si spezzò.  
  
I due caddero nuovamente nel silenzio. Mentre la povera Cosette si asciugava una lacrima che le era sfuggita, Marius era perso nei propri pensieri. Forse non sapeva cosa dire.  
  
Valjean si mise di fronte all’adorata figlia.  
  
“Mi dispiace che tu debba ancora sentirti così triste”. Parlare a vuoto così era l’unico modo per alleviare il proprio senso di colpa.  
  
Anche Marius le disse “Mi dispiace”, un momento dopo. Si distese sul materasso, con una mano sulla fronte.  
  
“Molti uomini valorosi sono morti alle barricate, quel giorno”, disse.  
  
Questo destò l’attenzione di Cosette.  
  
“Lo so, ma… Questo che c’entra con mio padre?”, sbottò, irritata.  
  
Marius alzò la testa abbastanza per rivolgerle uno sguardo interrogativo.  
  
“Pensavo fosse morto alla barricata di rue de la Chanvrerie, con i miei compagni. L’ho incontrato di persona, proprio lì”.  
  
“Papà?!”, esclamò Cosette. Sembrava sul punto di chiedere a Marius se per caso non avesse avuto le traveggole. Invece, disse: “E che c’era andato a fare, alla barricata?”.  
  
“Non ne ho idea”, disse Marius, e rimise la testa sul cuscino. “Non ha neanche ucciso nessuno. Tranne…”.  
  
“Marius”, lo interruppe Cosette. “Papà è morto annegato nella Senna”.  
  
“Cosa? Quando?”, fu il turno del ragazzo di rimanere stupito.  
  
“Nella notte tra il sei e il sette di Giugno”.  
  
“Allora è riuscito a mettersi in salvo dalla barricata…”, rifletté Marius ad alta voce.  
  
Cosette fece un respiro profondo, poi continuò: “Sono venuta a saperlo da un Ispettore di polizia che si chiama Javert, e ora lui intende…”, ma stavolta fu lei a venire interrotta da Marius.  
  
“Javert!”.  
  
“Lo conosci?”.  
  
“Sì, ma lo credevo morto! Ero convinto che tuo padre l’avesse ucciso!”.  
  
Cosette fissò il suo futuro marito col più spaventoso degli sguardi.  
  
“Mio padre non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno!”.  
  
“Bambini”, fece Valjean, alzando le mani a mo’ di gesto conciliatorio. “Non litigate”.  
  
I due giovani non poterono sentirlo, ma qualcosa, forse la sensazione di stare esagerando, li fece poco a poco calmare. Passarono alcuni minuti di assoluto silenzio. Quando Cosette riprese a parlare, lo fece con voce bassa e tranquilla.  
  
“Mi dispiace di aver alzato la voce. Ma mio padre non avrebbe mai ucciso qualcuno”.  
  
“Adesso lo so, Cosette”, disse Marius.  
  
Stettero in silenzio per un’altra manciata di minuti. Valjean cercò di calmarsi a sua volta.  
  
Marius ruppe il silenzio raccontando a Cosette di come Enjolras, il leader di quella barricata, avesse affidato la spia Javert a Jean Valjean, sotto richiesta di quest’ultimo, affinché lo facesse fuori e di come tutti avessero sentito lo sparo e avessero pensato che l’Ispettore fosse stato realmente ucciso.  
  
“Ma ora tu mi dici che Javert è vivo e io devo chiedere perdono all’anima di tuo padre, perché per un po’ ho davvero pensato che avesse ucciso Javert!”.  
  
“Monsieur Marius”, mormorò Valjean. “Siete un bravo ragazzo. Sono io che dovrei chiedervi perdono, perché vi ho voluto morto”.  
  
Cosette gli narrò invece di come Javert era entrato nella sua vita, prima informandola della morte di Valjean e poi confidandole il suo desiderio di volerla aiutare con il matrimonio.  
  
“Vedi, mio padre teneva a casa una somma di denaro. In questi giorni controllerò meglio in giro per casa, ma più ci penso più mi convinco che la maggior parte la tenesse fuori, da qualche parte e che per questo si allontanava spesso da casa. Se le cose dovessero peggiorare, potrei sempre ricorrere alla vendita dei suoi preziosi candelabri, ma non sopporto di fare qualcosa di così egoista solo per la dote”.  
  
“L’eredità di Madeleine”, bisbigliò Valjean. Ogni volta che ci pensava, si sentiva impotente come la prima volta. Tutti quei soldi che avrebbero potuto significare il benessere di Cosette…  
  
“Oh, Cosette”, le sussurrò Marius, mettendosi a sedere e posando dolcemente una mano sulla sua. “Io ti sposerei anche se tu non avessi neanche un soldo. Il denaro non conta niente di fronte all’amore”.  
  
Quando i due innamorati si baciarono, Valjean si coprì gli occhi con le mani. Per qualche ragione, in quello stesso momento gli venne in mente un altro momento in cui aveva provato un tale imbarazzo – la visita medica di Javert – e gli venne un profondo desiderio di sprofondare sottoterra. Per fortuna, il bacio non durò così a lungo da costringerlo a sprofondare sul serio, o non sarebbe tornato tanto presto in superficie.  
  
“Ma i veri problemi non sono per questioni di denaro”, disse Cosette, quando si furono separati. “Javert dice che se vogliamo sposarci presto serve che io abbia un tutore legale e mi ha chiesto se mi andava bene che assumesse lui questo ruolo. Ho pensato che prima avrei dovuto parlarne con te”.  
  
“Ha ragione”, disse Marius, mentre si grattava una tempia. “Già, ha proprio ragione, o saremo costretti ad aspettare. Ma qualcosa mi dice che non ti fidi di lui”.  
  
Queste parole furono accolte da un suono a metà tra il sospiro e la risata.  
  
“Non riesco a fidarmi completamente di quell’uomo”, disse Cosette. Si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo. “Non ti ha denunciato quando ancora poteva farlo e sembra sincero quando parla con me. Io l’ho assistito mentre era ammalato e non mi ha mai dato l’impressione di uno che volesse il mio male. Anzi, all’inizio faceva anche finta di non volermi attorno affatto”.  
  
“ _Ma_?”  
  
“Ma ho l’impressione che mi stia nascondendo delle cose. Cose terribili, e ha--”, si prese una pausa, forse per riprendere il filo del discorso e dei propri pensieri.  
  
“Ha detto che mi racconterà tutto a momento debito. Su di lui e su mio padre. Gli ho fatto promettere di rivelare ogni cosa sia a me che a te, e prima del matrimonio”.  
  
Marius annuì in silenzio.  
  
“Ma ho paura. Non so se la verità finirà per ferirmi”, concluse Cosette.  
  
“Il mio timore è proprio quello, Cosette”, sussurrò Valjean.  
  
Marius, che non aveva lasciato la mano di Cosette neanche per un secondo, se la portò alle labbra e baciò le candide dita.  
  
“Io mi fido di quell’uomo”.  
  
“Come mai?”.  
  
“Tuo padre l’ha salvato. Forse era un suo amico”.  
  
“Una specie”, disse Valjean.  
  
“Non ho mai incontrato nessun amico di papà. Pensavo non ne avesse”.  
  
“Se questo non ti convince”, cominciò Marius. “Sappi che, una volta, l’Ispettore Javert mi ha aiutato”. Ma si interruppe improvvisamente e sbiancò per la seconda volta in quella giornata.  
  
“Ma questa, credo, sarà una delle cose che ti racconterà lui stesso in futuro!”.  
  
Anche Cosette sembrò impallidire.  
  
“Allora non voglio che tu me la dica ora. Non voglio avere altre strane rivelazioni proprio ora”.  
  
Si prese la testa tra le mani.  
  
“Mi sento così sola. Anche se sei con me, Marius. Anche con Toussaint”.  
  
Quello fu solo uno dei tanti momenti in cui Jean Valjean avrebbe voluto abbracciare sua figlia, una delle tante volte in cui fu costretto a confrontarsi con la realtà di non poterlo fare. Il suo pensiero andò al ricordo di altri bambini che lui aveva lasciato da soli. I suoi sette nipoti. E sua sorella.  
  
Già dalla conversazione con Gavroche, aveva più volte ripensato ai propri parenti, ma non si era mosso da Parigi.  
  
Mentre lasciava la stanza, Marius stava dicendo queste cose: “Cosette, ma tu come hai saputo che io ero qui in salvo?”.  
  
E Cosette stava rispondendo in questo modo: “Papà mi ha scritto una lettera, prima di morire. Mi ha scritto il tuo indirizzo e mi ha scritto che eri vivo”.  
  
E, di nuovo, Marius: “Cosette, so che per oggi non vuoi sentire altre strane rivelazioni, ma sto cominciando a pensare che tuo padre mi abbia salvato la vita”.  
  
*  
  
Il potatore Jean Valjean, a Faverolles, aveva avuto una famiglia. Un padre, che era morto cadendo da un albero, una madre, morta anche lei, un fratello maggiore, morto anche lui, e una sorella maggiore. Ricordava il nome di suo padre perché anche lui si chiamava Jean, e quello di sua madre perché si chiamava Jeanne come la sorella. Non ricordava il nome di suo fratello. Non sapeva che fine avesse fatto sua sorella.  
  
Sua sorella Jeanne aveva avuto un marito, che era morto, e sette bambini, di cui Valjean si era preso cura. Non sapeva che fine avessero fatto. Non ricordava i nomi di nessuno di loro.  
  
Da vivo, non aveva potuto ritrovarli e aveva preferito lasciarseli alle spalle, perché il ricordo vago faceva solo più male.  
  
Ma ora che era uno spettro e poteva andare ovunque volesse, non aveva più scuse. Così, sostituendo la propria apprensione per la situazione di Cosette e per il momento in cui Javert le avrebbe detto la verità con altra apprensione per altri parenti, si recò a Faverolles.  
  
A Faverolles fece il giro del paese, ma non trovò nessuno.  
  
“Forse mia sorella si è trasferita altrove”.  
  
Finora, gli era bastato pensare “Voglio andare dove si trova Cosette” , o “Voglio andare dove si trova Javert” per apparire immediatamente a destinazione, a pochi passi dalla persona che desiderava vedere.  
  
“Voglio andare dove si trova Jeanne”, pensò. Ma non si spostò dall’entrata di Faverolles.  
  
Intorno a lui, solo qualche passante sconosciuto.  
  
“Jeanne è morta…?”, pensò. No, non poteva essere così. Lei doveva essere lì, era lui che non riusciva a vederla perché, quando si cerca disperatamente qualcuno, può capitare di non riuscire a vederlo per la troppa preoccupazione.  
  
Riapparve subito dopo in cima a una montagna. Non sapeva dove si trovasse di preciso, sapeva solo di aver desiderato di essere in un posto qualunque, ben lontano da Faverolles.  
  
“Voglio andare dove si trova mia sorella, Jeanne”, pensò di nuovo e cercò di ricordare più che poteva quel volto sbiadito dal tempo e di renderlo il più chiaro possibile alla propria mente.  
  
Rimase sulla cima della montagna.  
  
Si sedette per terra e si afferrò la testa con le mani.  
  
Jeanne era morta.  
  
Si rialzò un attimo dopo. Non era quello il momento di piangersi addosso e incolparsi. Non sapeva neanche la causa della sua morte, per quanto potesse immaginare che fosse stata a causa della miseria a cui era stata costretta dopo l’arresto del fratello, per quanto ne sapeva lui, poteva anche essere morta di vecchiaia. E rimanevano i suoi nipoti, da trovare.  
  
Purtroppo, non ricordava neanche uno di quei volti. Ma non sarebbe importato. Se erano ancora vivi, non potevano avere gli stessi visi che lui aveva lasciato con i lineamenti da fanciulli.  
  
“Voglio andare dove si trova uno dei miei nipoti”.  
  
Questa volta, riuscì a lasciare la montagna.  
  
Si trovò – in che città fosse, non se lo chiese – all’interno della bottega di un carrettiere e osservò un uomo calvo che riparava la ruota di una carrozza. Gli scappò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
Si avvicinò all’uomo e studiò la sua espressione mentre lavorava. Non riusciva proprio a vedere nel suo volto quello del vecchio nipote, ma si sentì rincuorato ugualmente.  
  
“Sono contento che tu stia bene”, gli disse. Lo sguardo dell’uomo rimase fisso sulla ruota. “Qualunque sia il tuo nome”.  
  
Spinto dalla fretta, non pensò di aspettare che qualcuno pronunciasse il nome dell’uomo e pensò: “Voglio andare dove si trova un altro dei miei nipoti”.  
  
Ma non lasciò la bottega.  
  
Chiudendo i pugni per la frustrazione, riprovò l’esperimento della montagna. Trovatosi di nuovo sulla cima, pensò di nuovo: “Voglio andare dove si trova un altro dei miei nipoti”. Ma non riuscì ad andarsene da lì.  
  
L’angoscia lo riprese, e stavolta non fece in tempo a sedersi che cadde in ginocchio.  
  
“Ooh, siete tutti morti, dunque?”, gemette. “E molti di voi, che siate morti per colpa mia?”.  
  
Poteva quasi sentire le lacrime che gli bagnavano il ciglio. “Chissà se le vedrò cadere”, pensò di sfuggita, per la seconda volta da quando era morto.  
  
“E con quale coraggio potrei chiedervi di perdonarvi, io, che vi ho dimenticato?”, gridò. “Io, che sono stato così stupido da farmi arrestare perché non ho saputo tenere le mani a posto, e vi ho privato di sostentamento! Io, che non ricordo neanche il nome di mio fratello! Io, che non volendo ripensare a voi, mi dicevo che meritavo la felicità che Cosette mi portava”.  
  
Avesse potuto farlo, si sarebbe strappato i capelli.  
  
“E guardatemi ora, solo, morto. Non posso parlare con Cosette, non posso parlare con l’unico nipote vivo, e nel suo volto vedo i lineamenti di un perfetto estraneo. Cosa mi direbbe, ora? Cosa mi direbbero tutti?”.  
  
Stava per mettersi a piangere, ma un coro di voci, voci di adulto e di bambino, gli esplose in petto: “Sei amato, Jean”.  
  
*  
  
I giorni ricominciarono a scorrere, uno dopo l’altro, con tranquillità, mentre si aspettava che Marius guarisse del tutto, e se le persone che Valjean osservava erano preoccupate, non lo davano a vedere.  
  
Dopo essersi sfogata con Marius, Cosette aveva cominciato a visitare spesso Javert, quando questi non era al lavoro, e ad invitarlo per un caffè a casa sua, cosa che Javert non fu più in grado di rifiutare. Era ovvio che la ragazza stesse cercando di conoscerlo meglio, e quando erano insieme tentava di essere genuinamente allegra e di non fingere davanti a lui. Javert, dal canto suo, si sforzava allo stesso modo, e Valjean assisteva allo spettacolo curioso di due persone che interagivano tra loro col cuore in mano e al tempo stesso, per implicito comune accordo, non parlavano di cose di cui sapevano di dover mentire all’altro.  
  
L’onestà nella disonestà.  
  
Suscitava forti emozioni, ma contrastanti, in Valjean. Da un lato, gli faceva piacere vederli che parlavano tra loro del più e del meno, così da non pensare tutto il tempo alle proprie angosce. Dall’altro, desiderava che si aprissero di più l’uno con l’altra.  
  
Per i motivi precedentemente elencati, Cosette e Javert non avevano più parlato dell’argomento matrimonio. Ma prima o poi, avrebbero dovuto farlo.  
  
Valjean, intanto, aveva trovato un nuovo modo di passare le giornate, nei momenti in cui non stava a osservare le vite dei vivi, ovvero conversare di più con gli altri morti.  
  
Serbava il ricordo di quello che i suoi parenti gli avevano detto: “Sei amato, Jean” e si convinse che prendendo l’iniziativa di parlare di più con le anime all’altro mondo e con gli altri spettri, anche estranei, senza aver timore di fare domande, gli avrebbe dato un conforto simile a quello che aveva provato allora.  
  
Funzionò: le anime ormai nella pace divina avevano solo belle parole per lui. Quattro persone lo avevano ringraziato per aver salvato Marius Pontmercy. Due di loro dicevano di essere i genitori del ragazzo, che avevano lasciato la Terra da molto tempo, gli altri due erano invece suoi amici e si chiamavano Courfeyrac e Mabeuf.  
  
Courfeyrac era uno dei rivoluzionari che Valjean aveva incontrato alla barricata, ma di cui non aveva saputo il suo nome fino alla conversazione che aveva avuto con lui. Anche Mabeuf si era ritrovato alla barricata, ma quando Valjean era arrivato, era già stato ucciso. Entrambi erano rimasti come spiriti, e avevano seguito Valjean nel suo lungo viaggio dentro le fogne, sperando, pregando che riuscisse a riportare a casa Marius, dopodiché avevano lasciato questo mondo.  
  
Quando parlava con loro, Valjean si sentiva amato veramente.  
  
E se le persone che ormai erano ascese, liberandosi delle cattive emozioni della vita umana e accettando l’amore che gli era dovuto, guardavano su di lui con altrettanto affetto, coloro che abitavano ancora la Terra, benché morti, avevano in loro un atteggiamento ancora “vivo” nel modo in cui si rapportavano con la loro nuova esistenza. Parlare con loro era un’esperienza diversa, ma altrettanto piacevole.  
  
Gavroche continuava a sorvegliare i suoi fratellini giorno e notte, e Valjean andava spesso a trovarli per dare un buongiorno a lui e a entrambi i marmocchi. Un buongiorno che i piccoli non potevano udire, ma non meno sentito da parte di Valjean.  
  
E gli sconosciuti che incontrava e con cui parlava anche solo una volta, tutti avevano delle storie così interessanti! C’era stata una vecchia signora ricca che gli aveva raccontato di come sarebbe rimasta finché “quegli ingrati dei suoi nipoti” non avessero risolto la diatriba sul testamento, possibilmente senza imbrogliare.  
  
“Eh, ormai io non posso fare nulla, ma di notte vado lo stesso a sussurrare alle orecchie di quei cialtroni per dire loro: ‘ _La nonna ti sta guardando! Come osi fare il furbo davanti a me?_ ’ e una volta mi è pure sembrato che, al risveglio, uno dei tre si fosse dato una calmata sul serio, come se nel sonno mi avesse sentito!”.  
  
Gli venne da pensare nuovamente a questa conversazione quando Cosette menzionò di sfuggita l’argomento matrimonio a Javert, non abbastanza da disquisirci su per ore, ma sufficientemente da fargli capire che Marius si fidava di lui, e che se la fiducia sarebbe stata ricambiata da Cosette, allora avrebbe accettato Javert come tutore.  
  
Nessuno dei due parlò della dote di Cosette, perché entrambi erano tranquilli di fronte all’inevitabile di un matrimonio povero, ma Valjean finì col rimuginare di nuovo su tutti quei soldi, frutto del lavoro a Montreuil-sur-Mer, che aveva nascosto solo per Cosette, e che ora non potevano essere recuperati.  
  
Quella notte, si ritrovò nella casa di Javert.  
  
Era molto tardi e l’Ispettore dormiva da un pezzo.  
  
Vincendo l’imbarazzo, Valjean si sedette per terra, accanto al suo letto.  
  
Fissando il muro di fronte, cominciò a raccontare: “Quando mi hai catturato a Montreuil, io sono scappato la sera stessa. Ricordi? L’ho fatto per mettere al sicuro tutto il denaro che avevo ricavato come Madeleine, nell’eventualità che mi aiutasse a mantenere la mia promessa con Fantine….”.  
  
Il giorno successivo, Javert si alzò e andò a lavoro regolarmente.  
  
Il giorno dopo a quello, a un certo punto Valjean lo vide entrare in una carrozza che lo aspettava fuori di casa.  
  
Valjean non aveva mai seguito Javert dentro una stazione di polizia o alla prefettura, perché ancora non si sentiva a proprio agio all’idea di mettere piede in posti simili, quindi non poté sapere in quale modo aveva ottenuto i permessi necessari, fatto sta che la carrozza lasciò Parigi.  
  
*  
  
Valjean si era detto di essere uno stupido, quando aveva narrato a un Javert dormiente tutto il percorso esatto per arrivare alla radura dove aveva sepolto il denaro, addirittura fissando bene le immagini in mente, come se questo avesse potuto aiutare in qualche modo.  
  
Però, la situazione, benché assurda, non cambiava: Javert ora era lì, si era incamminato alle prime luci dell’alba e si era portato una pala che aveva noleggiato in città il giorno prima e una grossa valigia che non conteneva nulla, e Valjean era con lui. Lo aveva visto attraversare con precisione il bosco di Montfermeil, svoltare agli angoli giusti, riconoscere le pietre messe come segnale e l’albero che vi era di fronte.  
  
Quando vide infine Javert che controllava il terreno con i piedi, pensò “Devo essere impazzito” e si meravigliò che Javert non stesse apparentemente pensando quelle stesse identiche parole. Il volto di Javert non aveva tradito alcuna emozione fino a quel momento, e non lo fece neanche quando posò la valigia e cominciò a scavare.  
  
Valjean sapeva che quella era solo l’impressione di trattenere il respiro che provava, e non la vera azione, ma non poté evitare di farlo. Non quando Javert ebbe tirato fuori il piccolo scrigno dalla buca.  
  
Javert, in silenzio, aprì lo scrigno e dentro vi trovò la scatola; aprì la scatola e vi trovò il totale dei franchi risparmiati da Jean Valjean.  
  
“È un miracolo”, scappò di dire a Valjean. Javert richiuse la scatoletta, la rimise dentro lo scrigno e poi infilò quello dentro la valigia. Ci stava perfettamente. Subito dopo, mise la terra a posto. Valjean lo seguì, mentre, con attenzione, ripercorreva la strada al contrario, tenendo la valigia con una mano e la pala con l’altra.  
  
Javert ritornò in città. Il sole adesso brillava alto in cielo. Si fermò vicino a quella che una volta era stata la vecchia locanda dei Thenardier, e scambiò due parole con il vetturino che aveva appena fatto colazione, e che aveva lasciato lì la carrozza.  
  
I cavalli furono preparati mentre Javert restituiva la pala, senza che il vetturino facesse una sola domanda su quello che era andato a fare l’Ispettore nella foresta o sul perché fosse così insistente nel partire senza aver fatto colazione. Quando fu tutto pronto, entrambi salirono in carrozza. Valjean stesso si sedette accanto a Javert. La carrozza partì.  
  
Il viaggio fu tranquillo per il vetturino e il passeggero, solo per Valjean fu strano farsi trascinare a quel modo, lui che aveva solo l’impressione di sedersi e non poteva neanche sentire quando la carrozza passava sopra una pietra. Se avesse rimuginato su come lui in quel momento stava potendo usare la carrozza solo perché _la lasciava fare_ e che se avesse preferito avrebbe anche potuto rimanere ancorato in un punto mentre la carrozza andava avanti senza di lui e lo lasciava indietro semplicemente passandogli attraverso, e che avrebbe potuto tornare a Parigi in un batter d’occhio semplicemente desiderandolo, gli sarebbe venuto un capogiro, o quello che lui registrava ancora come capogiro.  
  
Aveva scelto di salire in carrozza non perché desiderava sapere cosa si provava – non era un’esperienza che, si disse sul momento, avrebbe voluto fare di nuovo – ma lo aveva fatto per poter stare accanto a Javert, cosa di cui lui stesso non riusciva a comprendere il motivo.  
  
Forse lo aveva fatto per capire come si stava sentendo Javert, e per studiarne l’espressione durante il viaggio. Javert rimase serio tutto il tempo, e Valjean lo guardò tutto il tempo.  
  
La carrozza tornò senza problemi a Parigi. Si fermò esattamente davanti all’appartamento di Javert. L’Ispettore uscì, pagò il vetturino e lo congedò.  
  
Entrò dentro casa, Valjean sempre alle calcagna. Posò la valigia sul letto e la aprì, tirando fuori lo scrigno e poi la scatoletta. Solo quando la aprì di nuovo e vide i soldi contenuti all’interno, Valjean si accorse che l’espressione di Javert era cambiata impercettibilmente.  
  
Ebbe appena il tempo di richiudere la scatola e poggiarla sul comodino, prima che gli sfuggisse dalla bocca una specie di rantolo, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora.  
  
L’Ispettore Javert si mise a ridere.  
  
Valjean non lo aveva mai sentito ridere in questo modo, prima d’ora. Fino a quel momento, aveva solo sentito la sua risata spaventosa che rivolgeva ai criminali, ma neanche quella che stava ascoltando in quel preciso momento gli sembrava una risata allegra. Gli fu impossibile discernere le vere emozioni che si nascondevano in essa.  
  
Javert rise così tanto che fu costretto a sedersi.  
  
In seguito, quando Javert si addormentò, Valjean, dopo aver pregato, si sedette di nuovo sul pavimento, accanto al letto.  
  
“Grazie, Javert”, gli disse, fissando il muro di fronte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po' più corto del precedente. All'inizio doveva avere più scene, ma ho preferito spezzarlo in due perché altrimenti sarebbe diventato _troppo_ lungo XD.  
>  Non so quanti capitoli avrà in tutto questa storia, perché non voglio fare previsioni dopo che i miei precedenti piani di una roba corta sono cambiati e la fic diventa sempre più lunga. Ma orientativamente, dovrei trovarmi a metà. Più o meno.  
> Grazie a chi legge, vi si ama.  
> PS: purtroppo nei capitoli scorsi, ho fatto un errore che adesso non posso più correggere. Sarà una stupidata, ma ci tengo lo stesso a farlo presente: Valjean non dovrebbe avere i candelabri a casa sua adesso, dovrebbero essere sepolti insieme al denaro nella radura di Montfermeil. Nel libro, li recupera solo dopo aver avuto la conferma che Javert non gli sta più dando la caccia. E vbb XD


	4. la confessione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo, oltre ai soliti avvertimenti, contiene gli enjoltaire a tradimento. Enjoy.

Quella mattina, Javert si era svegliato un po’ prima di andare a lavoro, e, seduto sulla sedia, si era messo a contare i soldi dentro la scatola.  
  
“Sono davvero tanti”, disse quando ebbe finito. Poi si mise a fare finta di parlare con Cosette: “Mademoiselle, questo è il denaro che vostro padre vi ha lasciato”.  
  
Si accasciò subito dopo contro lo schienale.  
  
“ _E come lo sapete, Monsieur?_ ”, disse a se stesso. “Già”. Si coprì gli occhi con le mani.  
  
“Javert”, disse Valjean.  
  
“Lo scrigno ce l’avevi anche a Montreuil, giusto? Lo vidi una volta nel tuo studio”.  
  
Valjean sussultò. Che Javert stesse…?  
  
“Ma questo non cambia nulla”, disse ancora Javert. Lasciò cadere le mani lungo i fianchi. “Forse sto diventando pazzo. Che ne dici, Valjean?”.  
  
“Javert!”, esclamò Valjean. “Javert, puoi sentirmi?”.  
  
Nessuna risposta. Valjean provò a chiamarlo di nuovo per nome, ma l’Ispettore non diede segno di averlo sentito.  
  
“Eppure parlava con me”, pensò il povero vecchio, deluso. Rifletteva sul “grazie” che gli aveva detto la notte prima, e a come probabilmente non aveva sentito nemmeno quello. Ma quando Valjean gli aveva descritto la strada per arrivare alla radura, Javert  _doveva_ averla sentita, o non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare il denaro, senza contare che non sarebbe neanche mai partito da casa.  
  
E, indubbiamente, era questo pensiero che faceva arrovellare Javert come Valjean. Avrebbe avuto di che cercare, se avesse voluto presentare a Cosette una storia plausibile. Conoscendolo, non avrebbe mentito…  
  
“Mi ha sentito senz’altro e forse per questo mi parla”, si disse Valjean. “O forse sta solo parlando tra sé e sé usando il mio nome. Ma io--”, e qui sospirò.  
  
“La mia voce non ti raggiungerà mai più”, concluse. Era come se se lo sentisse dentro: se era stato un miracolo che gli era stato concesso affinché Javert potesse recuperare il denaro che serviva a Cosette, quella era stata la prima e l’ultima volta.  
  
“Ed è sicuramente più giusto così”.  
  
Mentre lasciava Javert alla propria meditazione, Valjean si fermò proprio prima di oltrepassare il muro, sentendosi improvvisamente paonazzo.  
  
Sì, era davvero meglio che Javert non lo sentisse più! Valjean si rese conto di averlo apostrofato con il “tu” già diverse volte, senza averci fatto attenzione. Avrebbe potuto giustificare questa mancanza a se stesso, riconoscendo che magari era stata la consapevolezza inconscia che Javert non lo avrebbe sentito a fare in modo che Valjean non si preoccupasse eccessivamente dell’etiquette. Ma ugualmente, provava imbarazzo.  
  
“Perdonatemi”, gli disse mentre usciva. Solo dopo, gli venne in mente che anche Javert aveva usato il “tu” nel rivolgersi a lui, quella mattina.  
  
*  
  
Per tutta la mattina, essendo Javert e Cosette entrambi occupati a lavorare, Valjean aveva passato il tempo gironzolando per Parigi e parlando con le persone che incontrava, non ultimo Gavroche, che incrociò per caso in un vicolo mentre i suoi fratellini erano occupati a mangiucchiare del pane raffermo che avevano trovato chissà dove. Non parlò con nessuno della possibilità di farsi sentire dai viventi e fu grato che nessuno avesse tirato fuori un’altra storia bislacca su testamenti di nonne e nipoti che si ravvedono.  
  
Capitò così che, verso il tardo pomeriggio, mentre si dirigeva tranquillamente a piedi verso la mansione di Gillenormand – sapendo che Cosette si sarebbe ritrovata lì – venne chiamato da una persona.  
  
“To’, una faccia conosciuta!”, gli disse il ragazzo, venendogli incontro.  
  
Anche Jean Valjean riconobbe quel volto: era quello di Enjolras, il capo della barricata.  
  
Valjean gli sorrise.  
  
“Mi fa piacere rivedervi”.  
  
  
“Lo stesso vale per me”, gli rispose il giovane. Sorrideva anche lui, e la sua fisionomia appariva più tranquilla e rilassata di quando Valjean lo aveva visto in vita.  
  
A pochi passi dietro di lui, c’era un altro spettro che li stava osservando e, esattamente come loro, sorrideva. Forse era un conoscente di Enjolras.  
  
“Buonasera”, salutò lo sconosciuto. “Mi chiamo Grantaire”.  
  
“Io sono--”, Valjean si fermò di colpo. L’abitudine lo avrebbe spinto, di norma, a presentarsi come ‘Ultime Fauchelevent’, ma aveva poi senso mentire ai defunti? Non potevano più nuocergli, senza dubbio poco importava loro della sua storia personale, e, una volta lasciato questo mondo, lo avrebbero ugualmente conosciuto solo come Jean Valjean. E lo avrebbero amato, si disse, proprio come tutte le altre anime che si trovavano nella gloria eterna.  
  
Così Jean Valjean si presentò con il proprio vero nome, il nome di colui che aveva rubato per disperazione e aveva portato quella colpa per tutta la vita, ma che, alla fine, era stato perdonato, e i due giovani non smisero di sorridergli.  
  
“Degli amici ci hanno detto che avete salvato Marius”, gli disse Enjolras.  
  
“È così”.  
  
“State andando da lui, in questo momento?”.  
  
“Sì. Mia figlia dovrebbe già essere arrivata”.  
  
Si diressero insieme a casa di Marius, che era anche la destinazione di Enjolras e Grantaire. Durante la camminata, quei giovani e quel vecchio parlarono della relazione tra Marius e Cosette e dell’imminente matrimonio, senza bisogno che Valjean scendesse nei particolari e raccontasse loro tutta la problematica della dote e di come si era risolta, poiché a loro interessava sapere solo che i due fossero felici. E mentre conversavano con leggerezza, Valjean notò un particolare: quei due si erano presi per mano ed erano rimasti così per tutto il tragitto.  
  
Scoprì di stare sorridendo: quella visione gli aveva fatto nascere una strana speranza nel cuore, sentimento di cui egli stesso non capiva ancora consciamente la provenienza. Un’altra cosa, invece, gli fece provare un misto di sorpresa e “Oh, naturalmente”: la scoperta che due spettri potessero toccarsi. Valjean non aveva mai provato a stringere la mano di qualcuno nella sua stessa condizione e, a ripensarci, neanche a dare un buffetto a Gavroche (anche se aveva il sentore che il bambino non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare tanto facilmente). Si chiese cosa si provasse, e riflettendo su tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel giorno, si disse che avrebbe potuto provocare sensazioni differenti di quelle che aveva provato in vita.  
  
Enjolras e Grantaire si tenevano per mano e, benché parlassero con lui, Valjean percepiva che i due fossero allo stesso modo completamente concentrati l’uno sull’altro. Questo lo rendeva contento e imbarazzato allo stesso modo, ma non avrebbe chiesto loro se stesse recando disturbo, poiché erano stati loro stessi a chiedergli di poter fare la strada in sua compagnia.  
  
Quando arrivarono, anche Cosette era presente. Lei e Marius avevano presto iniziato a cinguettare tra di loro e, come succedeva di solito, Gillenormand, sua figlia, Toussaint e tutta i servi li avevano lasciati da soli quando i loro vezzeggiamenti si erano fatti troppo sdolcinati.  
  
I due erano evidentemente di buon umore. Valjean, che ancora insisteva a guardare dall’altra parte quando i futuri sposi si baciavano, era comunque felice di questo.  
  
“Marius ha davvero fatto colpo, eh!”, esclamò Grantaire, quando li ebbe visti. Poi si voltò di scatto verso Valjean, scusandosi per l’insolenza.  
  
“Non c’è problema”, gli disse Valjean. Dopotutto, pensò orgoglioso, era vero.  
  
I due erano persi del tutto nella loro conversazione: parlavano di come era stata la loro giornata, del lavoro di Cosette come sarta e delle ore che Marius spendeva a origliare le discussioni dei parenti e dei servi, ma nessuno dei due accennava ai tristi eventi che avevano spinto entrambi in altrettanto tristi situazioni. Quel giorno, la tristezza era una presenza non voluta in quella casa, e le parole dolci dei giovani innamorati erano uno scudo che la teneva via, lontana dal loro paradiso personale.  
  
Erano belli a vedersi.  
  
“Sono contento per loro”, disse Enjolras. Incrociò le braccia. “Gli auguro il meglio”.  
  
Un momento dopo, a Marius sfuggì un vezzeggiativo di troppo, un “tesorino” che fece ridere tutti, Cosette compresa, il riso di quest’ultima motivato da una reale felicità piuttosto che dalla stranezza del nomignolo. Anche Enjolras scoppiò al ridere, e Valjean non poté non meravigliarsi nuovamente di quella visione. Era strano ma confortante vedere quel ragazzo, che alla barricata era stato serio e quasi melanconico, lasciarsi andare a quel modo.  
  
“Pensa se ti chiamassi così, Enjolras”, disse Grantaire fra le risa.  
   
La risata del ragazzo morì di colpo.  
  
“Grantaire..!”, esclamò.  
  
Si voltò poi verso Valjean. “Monsieur”, sussurrò.  
  
“Enjolras”, disse Grantaire. “Guarda che l’ha già capito. Diamo abbastanza nell’occhio”.  
  
Enjolras portò lo sguardo nuovamente da Grantaire a Valjean, e, vedendolo annuire, gli chiese, fattosi serissimo tutto a un tratto: “Vi infastidisce in qualche modo?”.  
  
“Assolutamente no”, gli rispose Valjean.  
  
“Davanti ai baci di vostra figlia vi coprite gli occhi”, disse Grantaire.  
  
“Il motivo di quello è che non dovrei vedere queste cose. Loro credono di essere soli”.  
  
Grantaire ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
  
“Non avete tutti i torti”.  
  
“Ma con voi”, disse Valjean, sorridendo timidamente. “Non ci sono problemi di questo tipo. Sono, anzi, molto contento di vedere--”.  
  
Si fermò. Che cosa era molto contento di vedere? Fino a quel momento, non era riuscito a dare un nome e una spiegazione a quello strano sentimento.  
  
“Insomma, è la prima volta che mi capita di vedere… amore”, ammise, infine. “Amore condiviso da persone che abitano ancora questo mondo come fantasmi”. Ripensò a Gavroche e ai suoi fratelli. Rifletté sulla sua condizione nell’osservare Cosette… e Javert.  
  
“Finora avevo sempre visto altri spettri covare affetto e non poterlo dimostrare in alcun modo”, concluse. Non poté evitare di chiedere: “Vi conoscevate da prima?”.  
  
Enjolras gli sorrise.  
  
“Sì, dobbiamo precisare che questo amore non è cominciato adesso. Ma, comunque, solo a un passo dalla morte”.  
  
“Oh”, fece Valjean, laconico. Non sapeva se continuare a richiedere dettagli fosse da maleducati, ma doveva ammettere che non ricordava che Grantaire fosse presente, alla barricata.  
  
Grantaire, forse intuendo la domanda che Valjean non avrebbe mai posto, e evidentemente non sentendosi disturbato dall’argomento trattato, spiegò: “Mi ero addormentato dentro al Corinth perché avevo bevuto. Mi sono svegliato proprio all’ultimo momento”.  
  
“Mi ha raggiunto e siamo morti insieme”, continuò Enjolras. Fece una pausa.  
  
“Penso di essermi innamorato di lui pochi secondi prima di morire”, disse, guardandolo con aria… sognante? Ridiventò serio. “Lui mi amava da prima, ma io non l’ho mai capito. Fino all’ultimo”.  
  
“E come potevi?”, gli chiese Grantaire, fattosi d’un tratto malinconico. “Come avresti potuto non prendere per vuote le mie parole? Qualche volta mi chiedo cosa avrei fatto se mi fossi svegliato troppo tardi. Sarei stato un fannullone fino all’ultimo”.  
  
“Grantaire”, lo interruppe Enjolras. “Ne abbiamo già parlato. Sei stato coraggioso e ti sono grato, e anche se non l’avessi fatto, sarebbe cambiata solo la mia opinione su di te, non quello che sei veramente”.  
  
“ _Umano, con i miei pregi e i miei difetti_ ”, disse Grantaire, come se stesse ripetendo le parole di una discussione avuta già parecchie volte. Sospirò. “Per quante volte tu me lo ripeta, mi sembra, a momenti, ancora tutto così irreale. Irreale che io sia stato in grado di prendere una decisione, che ora  _tu_  parli così di me…”.  
  
Enjolras lo interruppe una seconda volta, sorridendogli apertamente e, da quel che sembrava, anche in segno di sfida: “Continuerò a ripeterti l’elenco delle tue qualità finché non ti entrerà, in quella zucca, che ne hai. E anche dopo”.  
  
“Mio caro sosia di Alessandro!”, esclamò Grantaire, ritornando allegro. “La tenacia è sempre stata una delle caratteristiche degli dèi dell’Olimpo”.  
  
Enjolras scosse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire una debole risata.  
  
“Piantala con i nomignoli. E non parlarmi come se fossi un angelo o un dio…”.  
  
Stavolta fu Grantaire a interromperlo: “Lo so, Enjolras, ma--”.  
  
“Sono umano anch’io”, disse Enjolras con tono inaspettatamente grave.  
  
“Lo so”, gli disse Grantaire, con tenerezza. “E non lo vorrei in nessun altro modo. Ma credo che adesso stiamo alienando il nostro amico, con questi discorsi”.  
  
Enjolras si voltò di scatto verso Valjean e – cosa incredibile a vedersi – arrossì.  
  
“Allora è così che si vede, da un punto di vista esterno!”, pensò Valjean. “Di tutte le volte che mi è sembrato di arrossire, l’avevo fatto sul serio”.  
  
“Mi dispiace”, disse Enjolras, abbassando gli occhi. “Non era mia intenzione… alienarvi”.  
  
“Non mi date nessun disturbo”, gli disse Valjean. E rise di cuore.  
  
I tre rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto ad osservare Marius e Cosette. Anche loro avevano smesso di parlare da un po’ e si godevano la reciproca compagnia.  
  
Inavvertitamente, qualcuno bussò alla porta della camera.  
  
“Avanti”, disse Marius, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione infastidita.  
  
Entrò un uomo sulla quarantina, con occhiali sul naso: era uno dei servi.  
  
“Monsieur, Mademoiselle”, salutò. “C’è un uomo che desidera mostrare una cosa a voi e al padrone. Dice di chiamarsi Javert”.  
  
“To’!”, esclamò Enjolras. “Un’altra faccia conosciuta”.  
  
Cosette e Marius si scambiarono uno sguardo, perdendo sul colpo l’aria giocosa che li aveva animati fino a un attimo prima, come se il solo sentire nominare l’Ispettore minacciasse di far rientrare in un momento tutte le angosce che erano state allontanate da quella stanza.  
  
Cosette strinse i pugni, guardò fisso il proprio fidanzato e gli fece segno di sì con la testa.  
  
“Fatelo venire qui”, ordinò Marius.  
  
Il servitore si inchinò profondamente e uscì.  
  
“Javert”, mormorò Cosette. Si morse il labbro. “Cosa vorrà?”.  
  
Non ci volle molto perché il servitore tornasse con Gillenormand, sua figlia, Toussaint e Javert al seguito.  
  
Valjean sorrise: Javert aveva con sé la valigia che gli aveva visto portare a Montfermeil.  
  
“Mademoiselle Cosette”, salutò Javert. “Monsieur Pontmercy. Felice di rivedervi in buona salute”, disse in tono incolore.  
  
“Felice anch’io di rivedervi in circostanze migliori”, il tono di Marius non era diverso da quello di Javert.  
  
Javert lo studiò per alcuni secondi, poi, con un semplice “Con permesso”, andò a posare la valigia proprio al centro della stanza.  
  
“C’è una cosa della massima importanza che i signori presenti devono vedere”.  
  
“Allora, che state aspettando?”, lo incitò Gillenormand, facendo gesto di sbrigarsi con una mano. “Fate in fretta”.  
  
Javert aprì la valigia e ne trasse fuori lo scrigno. Lo tenne con entrambe le mani, fisso davanti a sé e lo mostro prima agli anziani e poi, avvicinandosi al letto sopra il quale Marius era ancora coricato e Cosette seduta, ai due giovani.  
  
Aprì lo scrigno, e disse a Cosette: “Vedete quella scatola? Scoperchiatela”.  
  
Cosette fece quanto Javert aveva richiesto e, anche da quella angolazione, Valjean poté vedere i futuri sposi trasalire.  
  
“Mademoiselle”, disse Javert. “Questo è il denaro che vostro padre vi ha lasciato”.  
  
Cosette spostò lo sguardo dal contenuto dello scatola solo per fissarlo su Javert.  
  
La sua voce tremava, quando gli chiese: “Come lo sapete?”.  
  
Javert fu colto alla sprovvista. Forse, per quanto avesse pensato tutta la mattina a cosa dire, niente di quanto aveva preparato poteva risultare del tutto credibile.  
  
“Lo scrigno era suo, lo riconosco”, disse. Quando vide che Cosette non smetteva di guardarlo, aggiunse: “Mademoiselle, per quanti difetti io abbia, sono un servo della legge e non avrei mai rubato o estorto questo denaro,  nonostante il mio desiderio più grande sia vedervi felice. Vedete che c’è ancora un po’ di terra sulla scatola, questo vi farà capire che non ce l’ho messa io dentro lo scrigno. In futuro vi racconterò i dettagli che vi faranno capire perché questo denaro è destinato a voi. Perciò, ora, credetemi. Vi prego”.  
  
Cosette abbassò gli occhi, e gli disse: “Va bene, ma solo se mi dite dove li avete trovati”.  
  
“Montfermeil”.  
  
“Montfermeil”, ripeté Cosette. “Può essere”.  
  
Gillenormand si fece più vicino e, chinandosi su Marius, gli parlò a voce bassa ma abbastanza chiara che lo sentissero tutti lo stesso.  
  
“Non avevi detto che era povera?”.  
  
“Nonno!”, lo riprese Marius. “Per favore!”.  
  
“Marius, non sgridarlo. Anche io credevo di essere povera”, gli disse Cosette in tono conciliante. Ma la sua voce non cessava di tremare.  
   
“Questo era tutto quello che dovevo mostrarvi”, disse Javert, e, quando Cosette ebbe rimesso a posto il coperchio della scatola, consegnò lo scrigno a Gillenormand, che a sua volta lo affidò al servitore perché lo conservasse.  
  
Javert richiuse la valigia, la prese e si inchinò come aveva fatto il servitore occhialuto solo un momento prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
  
“Se volete scusarmi, adesso devo andare. Non disturbatevi, so trovare l’uscita da solo”, disse e come aveva finito di parlare era già fuori dalla stanza, con Gillenormand e le due donne che lo seguivano di filato nonostante le parole dell’Ispettore, gridandogli “Aspetti!”, forse per buona educazione o forse perché erano rimasti tutti spiazzati da quell’avvenimento singolare e non riuscivano a reagire in altro modo.  
  
Marius e Cosette vennero lasciati soli, non meno disorientati dall’accaduto.  
  
“Erano davvero molti soldi”, si lasciò sfuggire Cosette.  
  
In mezzo a quello sbigottimento che aveva preso i viventi, Valjean sentì Enjolras ridere.  
  
“Dovreste vedere la vostra faccia, Monsieur”.  
  
Si accorse di non aver smesso di sorridere come un ebete, neanche per un secondo.  
  
“Oh”, disse, improvvisamente imbarazzato. “Sapete, la questione del matrimonio di mia figlia mi preme molto”.  
  
“Non ne dubito”, disse Enjolras. Lui e Grantaire si scambiarono un’occhiata, e poi Enjolras si rivolse di nuovo a Valjean: “Noi usciamo, adesso. Volete seguirci?”.  
  
Valjean li seguì fuori dalla magione di Gillenormand, appena in tempo per scorgere Javert che si allontanava in carrozza.  
  
“Quel Javert era la spia di cui mi avevi parlato?”, chiese Grantaire a Enjolras, una volta per strada.  
  
“Sì”, gli rispose lui.  
  
Valjean si strinse le mani.  
  
“Forse dovrei scusarmi”, disse. “Vi ho ingannato e non l’ho ucciso quando mi avete ordinato di farlo”.  
  
Enjolras lo guardò con occhi attenti, nei quali Valjean scorse una moltitudine di sentimenti, dalla solennità al divertimento.  
  
“Non vi facevo il tipo di persona che si scusa per non aver ucciso”, disse.  
  
“Io…”.  
  
“Lo rimpiangete?”.  
  
“No”, rispose Valjean, e ripensò a tutto ciò che gli era capitato dalla barricata in poi. Come non rimpiangeva di aver salvato Javert dal fiume, non rimpiangeva di averlo fatto fuggire alla barricata.  
  
“Allora siatene fiero!”, esclamò Enjolras, con un improvviso tono passionale. “Ditemi che siete contento e che lo rifareste”.  
  
Valjean si mise quasi sull’attenti e con il petto infuori quando rispose: “Ne sono fiero, ne sono contento e lo rifarei”.  
  
Enjolras e Grantaire scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.  
  
“Vi ringrazio”, disse Enjolras, quando si fu ripreso. “Vi ringrazio davvero, per quanto mi avete mostrato oggi”.  
  
Valjean scosse la testa.  
  
“Sono solo un povero vecchio. Non so nemmeno cosa vi avrei mostrato”.  
  
“Che l’amore è una forza immensa. Che era una cosa che già sapevo, ma”, guardò Grantaire con la coda dell’occhio. “È sempre bello riceverne conferma”.  
  
Valjean poté sentire le proprie guance infiammarsi e, quel che era peggio, proprio quel giorno aveva imparato che una cosa del genere era chiaramente visibile.  
  
“A-amore?”, balbettò.  
  
“Sì. Amore personale, universale, o per il proprio Paese”, spiegò Enjolras. “Sono tutti ugualmente importanti. Certo, come tutti i sentimenti umani, può venire distorto ed esagerato, ma finché rimane puro, è la vera forza del genere umano”.  
  
Socchiuse gli occhi, con Grantaire che lo osservava, entrambi persi nei loro pensieri.  
  
“Non l’ho sempre pensata così”, disse, quando ebbe ripreso a parlare. “Una volta, ritenevo che solo l’amore per la patria contasse veramente. I miei amici mi hanno fatto cambiare idea. E anche Grantaire”.  
  
“Mi nomini al di fuori dei tuoi amici? Guarda che mi offendo”, scherzò Grantaire.  
  
“Stavo facendo un favoritismo, in verità. Ma hai ragione: non lo faccio più”.  
  
“Oh, Eurialo del mio Niso, così mi commuovi”.  
  
“Piantala”, interruppe bruscamente Enjolras. “Non  _alieniamo_  il nostro amico”.  
  
“Scusatemi”, disse Grantaire.  
  
Valjean gli fece un tacito gesto con la mano per dire che andava tutto bene.  
  
“Stavo dicendo”, riprese Enjolras. “Che anche voi oggi mi avete dimostrato proprio questo: che l’amore è un veicolo per il cambiamento personale, che deve andare di pari passo con il cambiamento sociale. Poiché voi lo avete fatto fuggire, Javert, ora--”.  
  
Valjean sospirò.  
  
“In realtà non è andata così”, disse.  
  
Enjolras si ammutolì di colpo. Sia lui che Grantaire guardarono Valjean con sguardo interrogativo.  
  
Valjean, con somma angoscia nel ricordare quanto era accaduto, si mise a spiegare la sua storia: “L’ho fatto fuggire, sì, ma questo lo ha portato, alcune ore più tardi, a volersi uccidere”.  
  
Né Enjolras né Grantaire emisero alcun suono, quindi andò avanti: “Il cambiamento c’è stato, ma con effetti disastrosi. Se non gli fossi corso dietro, sarebbe morto, e anche ora…”.  
  
Grantaire alzò un sopracciglio, forse intuendo dove sarebbe andato a parare il discorso. Disse a Valjean: “Voi siete morto”.  
  
“Sì”, rispose Valjean, con tono grave. “Esatto: quando si è gettato in acqua mi sono tuffato insieme a lui. Sono morto dopo averlo portato in salvo. E Javert, adesso, sta aiutando Cosette per ripagare lei di questo, ma credo che voglia ancora la morte”.  
  
Nessuno dei tre parlò per qualche minuto.  
  
“Poveraccio”, disse poi Grantaire. “Non lo sapevo”.  
  
“Voi lo sapete”, disse Enjolras. “Che non è colpa vostra, vero?”.  
  
Valjean si premette una mano sugli occhi e fece un lungo sospiro. Era quello che gli aveva detto anche Fauchelevent, giorni prima.  
  
“Non siete il primo a dirmelo. Ma non posso evitare di sentirmi in colpa”.  
  
Il tono di Enjolras quando lo interruppe appariva quasi frustrato.  
  
“Mica lo avete fatto apposta, a morire”.  
  
“No”, concesse Valjean, chinando il capo per la vergogna. “Non l’ho fatto apposta. È vero: razionalmente non ho colpa di nulla”.  
  
“Avete agito nelle migliori intenzioni, Monsieur”, disse Enjolras.  
  
“Sì, però davvero non riesco…”.  
  
“E sono convinto”, lo interruppe ancora Enjolras. “Che quello che avete fatto non si rivelerà vano”.  
  
“I semi li avete piantati”, disse Grantaire. “Tutto sta nel vedere come germoglieranno. E finché si vive, Monsieur, le possibilità sono molteplici. Non perdiamo la speranza”.  
  
Valjean annuì. “Non la perderò”, promise.  
  
“Si è fatto tardi”, disse Enjolras, guardando il cielo. Era ormai sera, tra un po’ anche Cosette sarebbe ritornata a casa. “Non che conti qualcosa per noi, a dire il vero, ma immagino che vi abbiamo tediato abbastanza”.  
  
Valjean non lo aveva detto, ma era curioso di tornare a osservare Javert, per cui anche per lui era arrivato il momento di andare.  
  
“In realtà”, si intromise Grantaire. “Per me conta eccome. Mi piace dormire”.  
  
“Questo non è cambiato”, disse Enjolras fra i denti.  
  
“Oh, mio caro Achille, perché tratti così il tuo Patroclo?”.  
  
“Piantala, o ti strozzo”.  
  
“Non ne ricaveresti nulla”.  
  
Entrambi risero.  
  
“Ah, Monsieur, dimenticavo di chiedervi una cosa”, disse Grantaire. “Perdonatemi, ma sono curioso: ho notato una certa confusione generale sul contenuto di quello scrigno e persino lo stesso Javert mi sembrava confuso”.  
   
“Era denaro, tutto quello che ho lasciato per Cosette”, cominciò Valjean. “In passato ho avuto modo di raccogliere una grossa quantità di denaro e…”.  
  
“Non era quello che intendevo. Per caso lo avete nascosto da qualche parte? Perché tutti sembravano dubitare che fosse realmente vostro”.  
  
“Sì, l’ho nascosto”, ammise Valjean. Improvvisamente, capì quello che Grantaire voleva veramente chiedergli. “Non avevo rivelato a nessuno la sua locazione, e questo ha inizialmente creato difficoltà economiche a mia figlia. Ma, qualche giorno fa, dopo aver avuto una conversazione con un’anziana signora che sosteneva fosse possibile, mi sono messo a raccontare per filo e per segno tutto il percorso da seguire a Javert, mentre dormiva. Non so ancora come sia stato possibile, ma lui ha recuperato lo scrigno, seguendo esattamente le mie istruzioni”.  
  
I due ragazzi rimasero di sasso.  
  
“Ecco una cosa che non sapevo”, sussurrò Enjolras.  
  
“Anche essere morti ha le sue regole, e questa cosa mi pare piuttosto inusuale persino per noi”, disse Grantaire.  
  
“Ho l’abitudine di parlare con le persone vive, anche se non mi sentono”, spiegò Valjean. “Ma questa è la prima volta che ho visto accadere una cosa simile, e credo anche che sarà l’ultima”.  
  
“Un miracolo”, suggerì Grantaire.  
  
“Esatto. Voi non avete mai provato?”.  
  
I due giovani si guardarono per un attimo, poi Grantaire fece un’alzata di spalle: “Io parlo facilmente per tre persone, per questo non mi è mai venuto in mente di parlare con un vivo”.  
  
“Ed io”, disse Enjolras. “Pensavo fosse inutile. Grazie per questa preziosa informazione, Monsieur. Ora andiamo, Grantaire. Monsieur, non esitate a visitarci quando volete”.  
  
“Non vorrei disturbare”.  
  
“Siete un uomo saggio”, disse Grantaire, sfoderando un sorriso che Valjean avrebbe potuto definire sbarazzino e di cui avrebbe capito il significato se solo si fosse messo a riflettere sulle implicazioni di quelle parole.  
  
“Nessun disturbo”, disse Enjolras, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Grantaire.  
  
Prima che sparissero, essendosi presi per mano, Valjean chiese loro un ultimo quesito: “Per quanto ancora rimarrete sulla Terra?”.  
  
Enjolras rispose: “Finché non vedrò una rivoluzione riuscita con i miei occhi. Nel frattempo, girerò il mondo”.  
  
E Grantaire rispose: “Ed io lo seguirò, perché anche io voglio vedere il mondo – poca cosa sono i confini di fronte alla morte – la rivoluzione. Che non si dica che non mi interessi. E voi?”.  
  
“Io non lo so con certezza”, disse Valjean. “Ma diciamo che anche io aspetto una rivoluzione”.  
  
*  
  
Dopo che Javert aveva rivelato a tutti l’esistenza della dote, sia Cosette che Marius erano rimasti pensierosi per alcuni giorni, mentre gli anziani attorno a loro fingevano noncuranza, per non turbare ancor di più l’atmosfera già tesa che si era creata nel momento esatto in cui Javert aveva fatto scoperchiare la scatola a Cosette. Ma, nonostante non la trattassero in modo diverso da prima, c’era negli occhi di Gillenormand, sua figlia e la servitù una luce diversa quando guardavano Cosette, come se cercassero di carpirne i segreti nascosti solo con un’occhiata, non avendo il coraggio di rivolgerle domande.  
  
Del resto, niente di quanto avrebbero potuto chiederle avrebbe ricevuto risposta: essi ignoravano chi fosse veramente Cosette, ma quest’ultima lo ignorava più di chiunque altro. Fortunatamente, Marius, per quanto non meno sconvolto dalle rivelazioni di Javert, appariva quello meno interessato all’identità di Cosette, quanto più, ogni giorno che passava, si innamorava ancor di più della persona di Cosette, segreti o meno.  
  
L’unica che aveva dimenticato presto la sorpresa e la curiosità era stata la povera, santa, Toussaint che, seguitando nelle sue mansioni regolarmente come se nulla fosse successo, aveva avuto la seguente conversazione con Cosette, qualche giorno più tardi.  
  
Cosette le aveva detto: “Il dottore dice che Marius adesso sta bene ed è completamente guarito”.  
  
E Toussaint aveva risposto: “Sono molto felice per lui, Mademoiselle”.  
  
In realtà, la serva lo sapeva già, perché Gillenormand lo aveva annunciato a tutti il giorno prima. Quello che premeva veramente Cosette in quell’istante era ben altro.  
  
“Abbiamo intenzione di vederci con Javert, una di queste sere”, disse lei, e si morse il labbro inferiore. “Mi racconterà delle cose importanti su mio padre. Volevo sapere se anche a te interessasse venire ad ascoltare ”. Cosette aveva preso a darle del tu con più facilità da quando le due erano rimaste sole.  
  
Toussaint osservò quella ragazza che considerava come una figlia, poi scosse la testa in modo quasi agitato. “No, Mademoiselle. Quell’uomo mi inquieta e non desidero ascoltare niente di quello che potrà dire: per me il padrone era e rimarrà sempre un santo, e non mi interessa sapere altro”.  
  
“Un santo”, aveva ripetuto Cosette a bassa voce, e Valjean aveva fatto lo stesso.  
  
Va detto, però, che dei piani di fissare finalmente un appuntamento con Javert non era stato informato neanche Javert stesso. Cosette non aveva smesso di incontrarlo neanche in quel clima di agitazione che lui aveva involontariamente provocato, tant’è che, un giorno, Marius le aveva detto scherzando: “Se ti vedi così tanto con l’Ispettore, finirò per diventare geloso!”, e a questa giocosa accusa Cosette aveva risposto dicendogli “Per vostra sfortuna, signor futuro marito, io sono ancora una donna libera” e facendogli una boccaccia.  
  
Per cui, Cosette aveva informato Javert di persona, prima di levare il disturbo, un pomeriggio che era passata da casa sua. Lo aveva preso sotto braccio e gli aveva detto: “Se siete libero dopodomani, io e Marius vorremmo che voi ci raccontaste tutto per filo e per segno. Vi accoglieremo nella stanza di Marius – avete visto anche voi che è bella grande – e saremo solo noi tre”. Dopo, continuando a stringergli il braccio, aveva con buona probabilità sentito di persona il tremito che era passato attraverso il corpo di Javert.  
  
Ma non c’era più motivo di aspettare, e Valjean lo sapeva. Non rendeva la prospettiva che Cosette venisse a conoscenza di tutta la sua storia personale meno angosciante, ma non poteva fare niente per impedirlo. Per quanto avesse potuto gridare e pregare Javert di non dire nulla, non sarebbe stato ascoltato, né sarebbe stato un buon comportamento da tenere. In momenti simili, l’emotività doveva lasciare spazio alla razionalità: Valjean era morto e non poteva più pretendere di controllare Cosette. Era giusto che sapesse. Dicendosi questo, accettò il proprio destino, e venne infine il giorno dell’incontro.  
  
Cosette e Marius, che ora poteva alzarsi e muoversi più o meno liberamente, avevano personalmente sistemato la stanza, dopo che i servi avevano portato due poltrone in più, così da averne tre in tutto. Due, quelle che avrebbero usato loro, erano vicine, davanti al letto, l’altra, che Javert avrebbe occupato, era di fronte a loro. Valjean si chiese se i due sapessero che così avrebbero creato un’atmosfera accusatoria nei riguardi di Javert, ma nessuno dei due niente per modificare quella posizione.  
  
Quando Javert fu fatto accomodare, Gillenormand, Toussaint e gli altri aspettavano altrove, avendo promesso che non avrebbero disturbato finché il colloquio non fosse finito.  
  
Prima di sedersi, Javert, che si era tolto il cappello all’ingresso della casa ma non il cappotto, squadrò i due innamorati con uno sguardo terrificante, facendo trattenere loro il respiro.  
  
“Non sarà facile, quello che stiamo per fare”, disse. “Non lo sarà né per voi, né per me. Anzi, sarà odioso. Ma non risparmierò me stesso e non posso risparmiare voi, se voglio essere onesto fino in fondo: come se io mi trovassi al cospetto di un giudice umano o divino, quella che dirò stasera sarà la verità e nient’altro che la verità.”  
  
Poi si rivolse in particolare a Marius: “In alcune parti, mi aspetto che interveniate anche voi, per completare l’intero quadro. Sapete a cosa mi riferisco”.  
  
Marius, teso, annuì. Valjean apprese solo più tardi a cosa si riferiva Javert.  
  
I tre si sedettero sulle poltrone. Javert si mise dritto contro lo schienale, intrecciò le mani e iniziò a narrare.  
  
“Quella che sto per raccontarvi è una storia lunga, cominciata prima ancora che voi nasceste. Ma vi rivelerò subito chi era vostro padre, Mademoiselle”.  
  
Cosette deglutì. Valjean si strinse le braccia, inspirò e chinò il capo davanti al fato.  
  
“Vostro padre”, continuò Javert. “Nacque a Faverolles nel 1769. Da voi era conosciuto come Fauchelevent, ma il suo vero nome era Jean Valjean, e come mestiere faceva il potatore”.  
  
Le labbra di Cosette si mossero mentre pronunciava silenziosamente quel nome estraneo, senza dubbio cercando di immaginare l’uomo altrettanto estraneo che lo portava.  
  
Javert proseguì: “All’età di ventisette anni, fu portato al bagno penale di Tolone per aver infranto la vetrina di un panettiere e rubato una forma di pane. Secondo quando aveva detto lui, lo aveva fatto perché i figli di sua sorella erano rimasti senza mangiare, era inverno e non c’era lavoro”.  
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, nel quale Valjean rivide davanti ai suoi occhi l’esatto momento in cui la sua mano aveva afferrato quel pane che aveva ripagato col dolore. Non aveva dimenticato la morsa della fame fisica e spirituale che aveva sentito prima di commettere quel folle gesto, lo sconforto al pensiero dei nipotini senza cibo. Non lo avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.  
  
Se qualcuno in un momento del genere avesse badato ad altro, poco curandosi della gravità di quelle confessioni e avesse osato scherzarci su, avrebbe potuto dire che a Marius e Cosette si erano slogate le mascelle.  
  
“Quindi era stato in carcere”, mormorò Marius, ma sia Cosette che Javert ignorarono quel commento.  
  
Javert proseguì descrivendo gli anni che Jean Valjean aveva passato in galera, raccontando di come dapprima gliene erano stati dati cinque, diventati infine in tutto diciannove in seguito a vari tentativi di evasione, di come in prigione egli era diventato abile a scalare le pareti, si era istruito a scuola e nelle tristi arti del fuorilegge, aveva lavorato duramente e si era guadagnato il soprannome di Jean-le-cric per la sua forza sovrumana, nonché la dicitura di “uomo pericoloso” sul proprio passaporto giallo, al momento di ricevere la condizionale. Non tralasciò neanche un particolare.  
  
“Io lo conobbi quando iniziai a lavorare nel corpo di guardia”.  
  
E da qui, fece una breve parentesi sulla sua vita personale, una storia che Valjean non aveva mai udito prima e di cui si stupì molto: Javert era nato da un ergastolano e una cartomante, in una cella e, crescendo, gli era parso che gli fossero permesse solo due strade, nella vita, vale a dire il crimine e la salvaguardia della legge. Scelse la seconda, animato dal disprezzo che provava per quelle persone da cui discendeva.  
  
A sentirlo parlare così, con Cosette e Marius che lo fissavano e non osavano dire una parola, era sembrato così malinconico nel ricordare quegli anni e i suoi genitori e nel descrivere se stesso come uno scarto della società, che Valjean provò un’immensa compassione per lui, rendendosi conto di come in fondo loro due si somigliassero molto di più di come una volta avrebbe pensato. Anche Javert aveva una storia travagliata alle spalle, e aveva i suoi rimpianti. Anche Javert era un miserabile.  
  
Javert ritornò a parlare di Valjean.  
  
“Al momento di mettere piede fuori dal bagno penale, gli fu consegnato il passaporto con l’obbligo di recarsi a presentarlo a Pontarlier. Durante il tragitto, fu sorpreso dai gendarmi di mattina presto a Digne, mentre portava con sé un sacco sospetto, pieno di argenteria. Quell’argenteria apparteneva al vescovo che allora abitava a Digne: un sant’uomo di nome Myriel, detto Bienvenu dai suoi concittadini. Egli disse ai gendarmi che Valjean non aveva rubato quell’argenteria, ma che gli era stata regalata dal vescovo stesso. Prima che i gendarmi lo lasciassero andare, secondo le loro testimonianze, gli fece anche dono di due preziosi candelabri d’argento”.  
  
“I candelabri di papà…!”, si lasciò sfuggire Cosette.  
  
“Naturalmente”, continuò Javert. “Conoscendo la reputazione di Monsignor Myriel, quella faccenda puzzava. Quell’uomo era famoso per aggirare la legge in modo da dare tutte le sue ricchezze ai bisognosi, e sin da subito si pensò alla possibilità che avesse mentito per coprire Valjean. Più tardi, quello stesso giorno, un piccolo savoiardo chiamato Gervais denunciò il furto della sua moneta da parte di un uomo la cui descrizione coincideva con quella di Valjean”.  
  
Un altro momento di silenzio. Cosette si era portata una mano alle labbra, Marius aveva conficcato le unghie nei braccioli della poltrona, entrambi avevano gli occhi spalancati e i denti serrati, e Javert li guardava fisso, non perdendosi neanche una reazione.  
  
Valjean, ascoltando l’elenco delle sue malefatte, le viveva di nuovo come la prima volta e sentiva la vergogna attorcigliargli le viscere che non aveva più.  
  
La voce di Javert riprese, solenne, scandendo bene le parole, senza fretta.  
  
“A tutto questo, si aggiunse anche un’altra cosa: Valjean non si presentò mai a Pontarlier, violando così la condizionale. Questo avrebbe comportato l’arresto immediato se fosse stato riconosciuto”.  
  
Si prese un’altra pausa, nella quale si bagnò le labbra con la lingua.  
  
“Ma le sue tracce si persero e, di nascosto alla polizia, Valjean riuscì a stabilirsi nella cittadina di Montreuil-sur-Mer sotto il falso nome di Madeleine, e a fare fortuna”.  
  
Raccontò di come Madeleine aveva risollevato l’economia della città costruendo una fabbrica che diede lavoro a moltissimi operai, e di come, per la sua produttività e magnanimità, era infine diventato sindaco.  
  
Neanche stavolta, fallì nel citare il proprio ruolo nella vicenda.  
  
“Io, a quel tempo, svolgevo i miei compiti di Ispettore proprio a Montreuil e sin da subito avevo sospettato di Madeleine”.  
  
Si interruppe improvvisamente e, per la prima volta durante quel racconto, perse la compostezza: la sua schiena dritta si piego, e i suoi occhi apparvero meno attenti. Il tutto durò una manciata di secondi, dopodiché Javert riprese il controllo.  
  
“Sospettavo di lui, sì, riconoscevo pure il modo in cui un detenuto avrebbe trascinato la gamba dopo diciannove anni alla catena”.  
  
“Papà trascinava la gamba”, disse d’un fiato Cosette.  
  
“… Ma non avevo come provare questi sospetti. Da una parte, la sola idea di essere al suo diretto servizio, una volta che divenne sindaco, mi risultava ripugnante; dall’altra, avrei provato un’immensa vergogna nell’accusare quell’uomo, se invece si fosse rivelato davvero come il magistrato intelligente e generoso che sembrava essere. Perciò, stavo attento. Solo una volta, i miei sospetti si acuirono. Fu quando, prima ancora che diventasse sindaco, salvò un uomo che rischiava di venire schiacciato da un carro, sollevandolo di peso come solo Jean-le-cric avrebbe potuto fare”.  
  
“Cosa accadde a quell’uomo?”, chiese d’un tratto Cosette, non potendo trattenere l’inquietudine che quel racconto le stava trasmettendo.  
  
“Lui?”, fece Javert. Ci pensò un attimo. “Mi pare che fu mandato a lavorare al convento Petit-Picpus, qui a Parigi. Era rimasto zoppo e non poteva fare altro”.  
  
“Petit-Picpus”, ripeté Cosette, con voce tremante. “Vi ricordate per caso il nome di quell’uomo?”.  
  
Quando Javert scosse la testa, Cosette incalzò: “Fauchelevent, forse?”.  
  
Javert alzò le sopracciglia e d’un tratto apparve sorpreso. “Sì, era lui!”, rispose. “Ecco da chi aveva preso il cognome”.  
  
Scosse di nuovo la testa, come a volersi distogliere da quei pensieri e costringersi a proseguire nella narrazione. Era il momento di introdurre un nuovo personaggio, nella vicenda.  
  
“Una sera di inverno, arrestai una prostituta che era venuta alle mani con un borghese. Pensando che fosse lei la colpevole, ero intenzionato a darle sei mesi in cella, e quando sentì questa sentenza, la donna si mise a supplicare”.  
  
Il suo sguardo,  che prima era stato fisso su Cosette, vacillò, si posò sul pavimento. Si piegò di nuovo su se stesso.  
  
“Mi disse che non poteva andare in prigione, che se ci fosse andata non avrebbe avuto come aiutare la sua bambina”.  
  
Nessuno commentò. Non avevano ancora capito. Valjean aveva voglia di distogliere lo sguardo da quanto avrebbe visto, ma si sforzò di non farlo.  
  
Javert, dopo un altro, profondo sospiro, continuò. Se si fosse ascoltata attentamente, si sarebbe notato che nella sua voce c’era una punta di determinazione in meno.  
  
“Mi disse che si era ridotta alla prostituzione proprio per aiutare la sua bambina, dopo essersi venduta i capelli e addirittura un paio di denti”, pausa, Cosette e Marius rabbrividirono. “Ma io non volli ascoltarla. Prima che potessi sbatterla una volta per tutte in cella, fece il suo ingresso in stazione il sindaco Madeleine, che mi disse che era stato il borghese a cominciare e per questo mi ordinò di lasciarla libera. La donna reagì con rabbia alla sua venuta, e gli sputò in faccia. Questo finì per fare infuriare anche me, anche se lo stesso Madeleine non se n’era curato. La donna si scagliò contro di lui, accusandolo di essere la causa di tutte le sue sventure, ma alla fine, non riuscii ad averla vinta e il sindaco la affidò alla cura delle suore, all’ospedale.”.  
  
“Che accadde a quella donna?”, chiese stavolta Marius, domanda che fece stringere i pugni a Javert, facendogli perdere un altro pezzo della propria calma.  
  
“Venne ricoverata. Origliando e cercando informazioni, venni a sapere che era molto malata e che il sindaco si stava muovendo per ricongiungerla alla sua bambina”.  
  
Pausa, nella quale Javert puntò di nuovo il proprio sguardo su Cosette.  
  
“Quella bambina eravate voi, Mademoiselle”.  
  
 Cosette sussultò, aggrappandosi con forza ai braccioli della poltrona.  
  
“Io?”, esclamò.  
  
Marius si era voltato a guardarla, non meno sorpreso di lei.  
  
“Io?”, ripeté Cosette.  
  
Javert annuì.  
  
“Sì”, rispose. “Da quello che so di vostra madre, si chiamava Fantine e vi aveva lasciato in una locanda di Montfermeil per timore che non avrebbe trovato lavoro, con una bambina al seguito”.  
  
Cosette si coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani. Era chiaro che stesse cominciando a ricordare qualcosa, e nel vederla così, anche il più duro degli uomini si sarebbe intenerito. Ma Javert continuò, potremmo dire quasi “spietatamente”, a raccontare.  
  
“Aveva in seguito trovato lavoro nella fabbrica di Madeleine, da cui poi era stata licenziata dalla sovrintendente delle operaie, dopo che si era scoperto che aveva avuto una figlia senza essere sposata”.  
  
“Sapete nulla del mio padre naturale?”, lo interruppe Cosette.  
  
“No”, tagliò corto Javert e riprese il racconto. “Madeleine, che lei credeva essere il responsabile, in realtà non era mai venuto a conoscenza di questo. Fantine era poi finita in miseria e costretta a prostituirsi, a seguito delle continue richieste di denaro da parte dei locandieri, i Thenardier”.  
  
“Thenardier!”, gridò Marius.  
  
Cosette tremava ora come una foglia e, con gli occhi umidi, riuscì appena a bisbigliare “Ora ricordo”, prima di coprirsi di nuovo la bocca con le mani.  
  
“Cosette”, le disse Marius con dolcezza, posandole una mano sulla spalla. “Va tutto bene?”.  
  
La poveretta scosse la testa e disse debolmente: “No. Li ricordo. Erano orribili. Mi facevano andare scalza di inverno. Anche le loro figlie mi trattavano male”.  
  
“Eponine”, sussurrò Marius, provocando un altro sussulto in Cosette.  
  
“Sì, la maggiore si chiamava così”, disse lei.  
  
Marius deglutì. La sua voce era rotta quando disse: “Eponine e Azelma”  
  
“Sì”, disse ancora Cosette, con una punta di isteria nella voce. “Si chiamavano così. Ma come lo sai?”.  
  
“Ora”, rispose Marius, cercando di tranquillizzarla come poteva, carezzandole una guancia, nonostante lui stesso non fosse esattamente tranquillo. “Penso che dovremmo lasciare continuare l’Ispettore. Più avanti ti spiegherò”.  
  
Entrambi si voltarono verso Javert, che rispose alla loro muta richiesta.  
  
“Come stavo dicendo, i Thenardier continuavano a richiedere soldi da Fantine e non volevano proprio – perdonatemi – mollare la presa su di voi, Mademoiselle, tant’è che Madeleine aveva deciso di andarvi a recuperare di persona e restituirvi a vostra madre”.  
  
“Ma non lo fece”, disse Cosette con tono glaciale.  
  
Javert sospirò.  
  
“No”, disse. Un altro sospiro. “E ora vi spiego perché: quando aveva impedito che io arrestassi vostra madre, io non l’avevo presa bene e mi convinsi che doveva trattarsi sul serio di un avanzo di galera, così lo denunciai”.  
  
Prima che Cosette potesse intromettersi di nuovo, continuò: “Ma alla polizia mi dissero che ero pazzo e che il vero Jean Valjean era già stato preso”.  
  
Spiegò poi a due increduli Cosette e Marius chi era Champmathieu, e perché si sospettava che fosse Valjean. Raccontò inoltre di aver comunicato tutto a Madeleine, che, al contrario di quanto Javert aveva sperato, non lo aveva cacciato l’Ispettore dalla polizia per l’affronto della denuncia.  
  
“All’inizio pensai che fosse solo la sua solita generosità, che mi faceva sempre infuriare. E, in realtà, fu anche quella. Madeleine si recò poi ad Arras, dove si stava tenendo il processo contro Champmathieu, e rivelò finalmente di essere Valjean davanti a tutti. Champmathieu fu scagionato”.  
  
Perse di nuovo parte del suo controllo. Si passò una mano sulla fronte, prima di procedere.  
  
“Lo trovai all’ospedale, mentre cercava di convincere vostra madre che vi avrebbe rivisto. Mi chiese tre giorni per venirvi a prendere, poi, diceva, si sarebbe consegnato spontaneamente alla giustizia. Ma io gli risi in faccia, e mi misi a gridargli contro, davanti a vostra madre. E lei morì sul colpo”.  
  
Pronunciò quelle ultime parole con voce improvvisamente soffocata.  
  
La camera sprofondò nel silenzio per alcuni minuti, durante i quali, Cosette, scossa, non riuscì a guardare Javert in faccia, e lui stesso tenne gli occhi puntati sulle proprie mani.  
  
“Dov’è lei ora?”, chiese d’un tratto Cosette, con un filo di voce.  
  
“In una fossa comune a Montreuil”, rispose Javert.  
  
Quando ricominciò a raccontare, descrisse il modo in cui Valjean era evaso, aveva ritirato il suo denaro e poi era stato preso di nuovo dopo tre giorni, aggiungendo “In quei tre giorni, deve aver sotterrato il suo denaro nella foresta di Montfermeil”. Parlò di come Valjean era stato condannato al carcere a vita, e di come avesse letto su un giornale della sua morte per annegamento – su quella parola aveva tremato quasi impercettibilmente – dopo aver salvato un membro dell’equipaggio della nave Orione.  
  
Il racconto continuò con lo spionaggio alla casa Gorbeau e l’inseguimento per le vie di Parigi, dopo che Cosette aveva confermato che sì, Valjean era andato a prenderla e le “aveva pure regalato una bambola”.  
  
“Non vi trovai più, Mademoiselle. Posso chiedervi dove eravate finiti?”.  
  
“Al convento Petit-Picpus”, rispose Cosette. “Papà si mise a lavorare come giardiniere insieme allo zio Fauchelevent”.  
  
Javert si batté violentemente una mano sulla fronte: “Ma certo! Era capace di scalare un muro del genere!”.  
  
Cosette gli disse poi di aver lasciato il convento dopo la morte di Fauchelevent.  
  
Javert proseguì andando a raccontare l’attentato alla casa Gorbeau, con l’aiuto di Marius che gli confermò che il borghese catturato era stato proprio Jean Valjean, gli descrisse i particolari mancanti, di cui neppure Valjean era a conoscenza, e spiegò a Cosette anche il rapporto che aveva avuto con i Thenardier e in che modo fossero legati a suo padre.  
  
“Ma se avessi saputo come ti avevano trattato, non li avrei aiutati a fuggire. Mi vergogno tanto!”.  
  
Cosette, esterrefatta, ebbe solo la forza di poggiare una delle sue mani su quella di Marius.  
  
“Il fatto che io abbia effettivamente salvato Valjean, quel giorno”, disse Javert. “È una magra consolazione”.  
  
“Te ne sono comunque grato”, disse Valjean. “E anche a Marius”.  
  
Arrivò infine il momento di parlare della rivoluzione. Marius interruppe Javert per spiegare a Cosette i motivi per cui era andato a combattere e perché non aveva letto prima la lettera che lei gli aveva lasciato prima di lasciare Rue Plummet.  
  
“L’aveva presa Eponine. Era gelosa di te”, disse. “Ma Cosette, non odiarla. Durante il combattimento, è morta per salvarmi. Non sarei qui ora, se non ci fosse stata lei”.  
  
Cosette annuì, negli occhi un misto di sentimenti.  
  
“Capisco”, disse tristemente. “Pregherò per lei”.  
  
“Prima di morire, mi diede la tua lettera”, disse ancora Marius. “Così scrissi una lettera di risposta e la consegnai a Gavroche, il fratellino di Eponine, perché la portasse a te. Ma credo che l’abbia letta tuo padre”.  
  
“Infatti”, disse Cosette. “Io non l’ho mai letta, quella lettera”.   
  
“Tuo padre”, continuò Marius. “Venne alla barricata da noi”.  
  
Da qui, riprese Javert, spiegando come era dapprima stato catturato dai ribelli e poi affidato a Valjean perché venisse ucciso.  
  
“Quando ho sentito lo sparo”, disse Marius. “Vi ho creduto morto”.  
  
“L’avrei preferito”, commentò Javert. “Ma sparò in alto. Mi liberò dalla corda che mi legava e mi lasciò libero”.  
  
E Marius: “Quando Cosette mi disse che eravate vivo, pensavo che suo padre vi conoscesse e fosse un vostro amico”.  
  
Javert fece un respiro profondo.  
  
Il racconto proseguì con la caduta della barricata e il ritrovamento di Valjean all’uscita delle fogne di Parigi.  
  
“Quindi è stato davvero lui, a salvarmi. Avevo ragione!”, esclamò Marius. Si rivolse poi a Cosette. “Oh, Cosette, quando questo racconto è cominciato, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensar male di lui perché era stato in carcere, e mi pento! Dopo aver sentito come si è preso cura di tua madre, di te e di come mi abbia portato in salvo rischiando la vita, non posso fare altro che ritenerlo un santo”.  
  
“Non sono un santo”, mormorò Valjean. “Vi odiavo, Monsieur Marius. Non avrei dovuto”.  
  
“Dicevo”, riprese Javert. “Valjean mi pregò di aiutarlo a riportarvi da vostro nonno. Feci proprio questo. Dopodiché, mi chiese di poter salire a casa sua, un’ultima volta, immagino per salutare voi, Mademoiselle”.  
  
“Non mi salutò”, disse Cosette. “Tutto quello che mi rimane è una sua lettera--”.  
  
“Io però”, continuò Javert, senza aspettare che Cosette avesse finito di parlare. “Me n’ero andato. Non avevo più intenzione di arrestarlo”.  
  
Si fermò di nuovo, e pareva ora fattosi più piccolo, all’interno del suo lungo cappotto. La schiena china, con le mani si torturava le basette e pareva quasi che davanti agli occhi non vedesse più i due giovani innamorati, ma l’acqua nera del fiume.  
  
“Per tutta la vita – l’avete sentito pure voi – avevo servito ciecamente la legge. Avevo creduto che un uomo che andasse contro di essa fosse malvagio, e non potesse venire perdonato. Le scuse, tutti i pianti che ho sentito quando mi pregavano: ‘ _Ispettore Javert, l’ho fatto per fame! O per i miei figli_ ’o chissà cos’altro, non facevano effetto su di me. Ero cieco e sordo, ma in quel momento vedevo e sentivo”.  
  
D’un tratto, chiuse di scatto gli occhi, come a voler impedire a se stesso, con quel gesto, anche di vedere con gli occhi della mente qualsiasi cosa stesse ricordando.  
  
“Monsieur…?”, cominciò Marius, con tono sommesso.  
  
Javert riaprì gli occhi e la sua espressione sembrò incredula per una frazione di secondo, come se si fosse dimenticato di vivere nel presente. Si sforzò di riprendere una posizione composta, appoggiando di nuovo la schiena allo schienale, e finì di descrivere con una calma spaventosa il tormento interiore che aveva provato in quella fatidica notte.  
  
“Per tutte queste ragioni”, concluse. “Decisi di uccidermi. Mi sarei gettato nella Senna. Scrissi un’ultima lettera al prefetto sulla condizione dei detenuti nelle carceri e tornai al parapetto al quale ero stato appoggiato nella ultima ora”.  
  
Un freddo silenzio di tomba si impadronì della stanza. Il pubblico di Javert aveva compreso che il racconto era ormai al termine, e gli occhi erano puntati su di lui senza che le bocche avessero coraggio di fiatare. Javert volse lo sguardo altrove, lontano dall’accusa di Marius e Cosette.  
  
“Immagino che abbiate già capito come finirà questa storia”.  
  
Chinò il capo.  
  
“Valjean mi raggiunse”, disse. Alzò le spalle, cercando di non far notare il modo in cui la propria voce esitava. “Non so perché lo fece. Forse perché, semplicemente, era una brava persona. Mi chiese di scendere dal parapetto, e mi disse che capiva le mie sofferenze. Mi propose un tè. Ma io non lo ascoltai. Mi gettai in avanti.”.  
  
Conficcò le unghie nel palmi e prese alcuni profondi respiri, continuando a non guardare Marius e Cosette. Quando sembrò esseri calmato, riprese.  
  
 “Lui si tuffò con me. Quando ripresi i sensi, mi accorsi che--”.  
  
Per quanto si fosse preparato a rimanere controllato, la sua voce si spezzò ugualmente e le lacrime presero lo stesso a scorrere. Faceva tristezza, vedere che ancora, inevitabilmente, non riusciva a raccontare quella parte senza scoppiare a piangere.  
  
Provò a dire qualcosa che somigliava a “morto” senza riuscirci. Ma non era necessario che affermasse l’ovvio.  
  
Anche Cosette si era messa silenziosamente a piangere, e persino Marius teneva una mano premuta sugli occhi.  
  
Quanto a Jean Valjean, possiamo dire che il pover’uomo sentì le lacrime sul suo viso per la prima volta da quando era morto. Non caddero mai per terra.  
  
Prima che potesse tendere una mano verso quelle persone, tutte in lutto per lui, Cosette si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, e prese a percorrere freneticamente la stanza avanti e indietro, torturandosi le mani, fra i singhiozzi. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, la raggiunse anche Marius, circondandole le spalle con le braccia. Questo non sembrò calmarla.  
  
“Capite, adesso, Mademoiselle”, le disse Javert, con voce roca e affaticata. “Perché voglio vedervi felice? Glielo devo, e lo devo a voi. Dopo quello che ho fatto a vostra madre e vostro padre…”.  
  
“Sì”, tagliò corto Cosette. “Lo capisco. Capisco che siete un uomo orribile”.  
  
Fissò Javert, preso alla sprovvista da un commento del genere, e gli parlò con un tono terribile, un tono che mai Valjean avrebbe creduto  di poter udire da Cosette.  
  
“Non voglio vedervi mai più”.  
  
Javert sussultò e osò rivolgerle lo sguardo, e quello che Cosette, le guancie arrossate per le lacrime e la rabbia, gli offrì a sua volta fu di puro disprezzo.  
  
“Mademoiselle…”, disse Javert.  
  
“Andatevene”, sibilò Cosette, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. “Sareste dovuto morire voi, non lui, non mia madre”.  
  
“Lo so, ma…”, Javert cercò sostegno da Marius, che però non pronunciò parola.  
  
Cosette perse la pazienza.  
  
“Vai via!”, gridò. “Vattene! Ora!”.  
  
Javert si alzò immediatamente, si inchinò e uscì velocemente dalla camera. Qualche istante dopo, Gillenormand e Toussaint fecero irruzione, trafelati.  
  
“Cos’è successo?”.  
  
Trovarono Cosette che nascondeva il viso nel petto di Marius e singhiozzava forte, disperata.  
  
“Oh…”, gemette Valjean, nel vederla così. “Tesoro mio, mi dispiace lasciarti qui”.  
  
Doveva assolutamente seguire Javert. Aveva un terribile presentimento.  
  
Apparve accanto a lui e lo seguì mentre camminava, e camminava, e camminava.  
  
Con sommo terrore, lo vide tornare al parapetto tra Pont-au-Change e Pont Notre-Dame.  
  
“Javert!”, esclamò. “Javert, ti prego! Non farlo!”.  
  
Javert osservava l’acqua sotto di sé. Si tolse il cappello che aveva ripreso prima di uscire e lo posò per terra.  
  
“Javert”, singhiozzò Valjean. “ _Ti prego_ ”.  
  
Ma Javert osservava l’acqua e non faceva nulla.  
  
D’un tratto, Valjean lo udì sussurrare queste parole: “Eppure, quella sera, sono riuscito a gettarmi”.  
  
Javert sbatté i pugni sul parapetto e cacciò un urlo terribile, un urlo che pareva più quello di un animale ferito a morte, piuttosto che quello di un uomo.  
  
“Ci sono riuscito! Perché ora no? Ci sono riuscito!”.  
  
Si accasciò sul parapetto, tra il respiro affannoso, afferrandosi i capelli.  
  
Valjean lo strinse a sé e pianse con lui, maledicendo la sua condizione che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno dei due di sentire quell’abbraccio.  
  
*  
  
Quella notte, Valjean passò tutto il tempo a controllare a turno Javert e Cosette, preoccupato com’era per loro.  
  
Javert era infine tornato a casa, spaventando a morte, con la sua aria funerea, il povero Blanchard, che, nonostante fosse stato praticamente buttato giù dal letto a notte fonda, fece di tutto per assicurarsi che Javert fosse confortevole, e se ne tornò a dormire solo dopo che lo stesso Javert si era coricato davanti ai suoi occhi e gli aveva ripetuto per la centesima volta “Sto bene, sono solo un po’ stanco”.  
  
Cosette aveva pianto a lungo tra le braccia di Marius, sfogando tutta la rabbia, il dolore e il senso di impotenza dopo tante terribili rivelazioni, sotto gli occhi dell’amato e degli altri presenti, preoccupatissimi. Una volta calmata, si era scambiata la promessa di vedersi con Marius la mattina successiva, per discutere razionalmente di quello che avevano udito quella sera.  
  
Avevano tenuto la bocca cucita con gli altri su quanto gli era stato riferito. Quando Gillenormand aveva provato a chiedere dei dettagli su Javert e se c’era da fidarsi di lui, Marius aveva tagliato corto dicendo che non era momento di discuterne.  
  
Solo una volta a casa, Toussaint commentò apertamente, dando le proprie impressioni su quanto era accaduto.  
  
“Lo sapevo che avevo ragione a trovare inquietante quell’uomo! Non oso pensare a quali cose terribili vi avrà detto sul padrone!”  
  
Cosette, che fino a quel momento aveva fissato il vuoto, sconsolata, si era come ridestata da un lungo sonno e aveva guardato la serva con occhi grandi, stupiti.  
  
“No, ha detto…”.  
  
Si era passata una mano tra i capelli. Sembrava come se avesse compreso solo in quel momento il significato di ciò che stava per dire.  
  
“No, avevi ragione tu. Papà era davvero un santo”.  
  
E, quando ebbe pronunciato quelle parole – Valjean non aveva dubbi – era sincera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia non fa che diventare sempre più lunga.  
> Prima, la immaginai sotto forma di One Shot. Ora non vedo più la fine. Quello che nei piani doveva essere il terzo capitolo, non si è ancora concluso. Halp.  
> PS: ringrazio WanderS per avermi ispirato la scena di Enjolras e Grantaire, e mapi_littleowl per averla letta, avermi risollevato l'autostima e avermi fatto usare delle battute.


	5. Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo contiene tematiche che potrebbero impressionare.

E così era arrivato anche quel fatidico momento: Jean Valjean aveva ricevuto il perdono finale. Il perdono di Cosette.  
  
A voler dire tutta la verità, se ci avesse riflettuto su, avrebbe potuto rendersi conto di non aver udito, tra le voci infantili che gli avevano risposto sul monte, quella del piccolo Gervais come egli aveva creduto, e di non aver quindi sentito ricevere il perdono da tutte le persone a cui credeva di aver fatto torto. Ma, in una simile occorrenza, noi stessi ci sentiamo in dovere di “perdonare” Valjean se in questo si è dimostrato disattento: la cosa che più gli aveva provocato terrore, in tutti quegli anni che aveva passato con lei, era stata la prospettiva di non essere più accettato da Cosette come padre, nell’eventualità che fosse venuta a conoscenza del suo oscuro passato. Perciò, ora che anche Cosette lo aveva definito “santo” e aveva parlato bene di lui, si sentì finalmente libero da un peso.  
  
Ma non era ancora tempo di rallegrarsi: la situazione in cui si trovavano sia Cosette che Javert fece preoccupare Valjean per tutta la notte, come abbiamo detto nello scorso capitolo.  
  
Fortunatamente, già dal mattino successivo, le cose avevano iniziato a apparire meno tragiche, almeno sul “fronte” Cosette e Marius.  
  
Valjean aveva seguito la figlia a casa dell’amato e aveva ascoltato la loro conversazione.  
  
Cosette, dopo aver abbracciato il fidanzato, aveva esordito in modo piuttosto sgradevole: “Allora, che ne pensi? Sono una bastarda, figlia di una prostituta e il mio padre adottivo era un uomo ricercato. Vuoi ancora sposarmi?”, ma Marius l’aveva subito tranquillizzata.  
  
“Cosette, se c’è una cosa che ho imparato ieri è che tua madre e il tuo padre adottivo erano entrambi due santi e due martiri, te l’ho già detto. E, indipendentemente da ogni cosa, io vorrei sposarti lo stesso”.  
   
Cosette aveva annuito,  e aveva detto a bassa voce: “Sì, erano proprio due martiri”, poi aveva guardato Marius con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto trafiggere e gli aveva chiesto, sinceramente, se era stata troppo dura con Javert.  
  
Marius le aveva risposto che l’avrebbe sostenuta in qualunque decisione avesse preso.  
  
“Se vorrai allontanare da te Javert, lo accetterò. Sono disposto ad aspettare, per il matrimonio. L’importante è che tu sia felice”.  
  
Cosette aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso i pollici che stava rigirando, persa nelle sue riflessioni, ed era stata la frase che ebbe pronunciato dopo qualche minuto a restituire la speranza a Valjean: “Mio padre era uno che perdonava”.  
  
Valjean lasciò l’abitazione di Gillenormand più tranquillo di prima, felice che almeno sua figlia sembrasse stare meglio.  
  
“Fantine”, disse, dopo aver varcato la soglia. “Vostra figlia parla bene di voi”.  
  
“Ne sono contenta”, rispose la voce, e in quel momento Valjean poté sentire direttamente la felicità di Fantine esplodergli in petto. “Sapevo che prima o poi avrebbe compreso, ma sono comunque contenta”. A quanto pareva, anche le anime nella Gloria eterna, pur avendo lasciato alle spalle la tristezza e l’angoscia di questo mondo, gioivano dell’approvazione delle persone care.  
  
Valjean decise di ritornare da Javert, che aveva lasciato in una condizione peggiore di quella di Cosette. L’Ispettore, benché sveglio, non aveva infatti lasciato il letto.  
  
Quando riapparve nella sua camera, Valjean lo trovò nello stesso stato in cui l’aveva lasciato. Javert, muto, fissava il soffitto, un’immagine che a Valjean ne fece ritornare in mente un’altra: Javert, ammalato, a letto, nei giorni successivi al sette di giugno, senza alcuna voglia di vivere.  
  
“Questo è l’uomo che hai salvato, Valjean. Un inutile guscio vuoto”, sussurrò, il volto pallido.  
  
Preoccupato, senza poterlo neanche confortare stringendogli una mano, Valjean rimase a osservarlo, e ad ascoltare il suo respiro. In silenzio, pregò per lui.  
  
Forse le sue preghiere furono ascoltate, o forse fu il caso, fatto sta che qualche ora più tardi, qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua camera.  
  
Javert sospirò.  
  
“Blanchard, vi ho già detto che sto bene”.  
  
Ma la voce che gli rispose non era di Blanchard.  
  
“Dal tuo tono, non sembra che tu ne sia tanto convinto, amico mio”.  
  
Questa volta, Javert non si mise neanche a sedere quando il Segretario di Polizia Chabouillet fece il suo ingresso.  
  
“Ah, e comunque”, disse lui. “Il tuo padrone di casa è proprio un santo. È venuto ad avvertirmi, stamattina presto, delle tue condizioni di salute. Avresti almeno potuto mandare una lettera: non ci si assenta dal lavoro così”.  
  
Javert emise un gemito infastidito.  
  
“E per giunta”, continuò Chabouillet. “Mentre venivo qui ho comprato della verdura e un po’ di carne, e lui ha accettato di cucinarli per te. Dovresti sentirti fortunato, ad avere un padrone di casa del genere. Non tutti, a Parigi, hanno la tua fortuna”.  
  
Javert gemette di nuovo.  
  
“Non ho fame”, disse.  
  
“Non sembri molto convinto neanche di questo”.  
  
Finalmente, Javert si mise a sedere.  
  
“È ora che dia le mie dimissioni, una buona volta”.  
  
Chabouillet prese la sedia e, dopo averla avvicinata al letto, si sedette.  
  
“E i tuoi colleghi cosa diranno?”.  
  
“Nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza”.  
  
“Sciocchezze”, disse Chabouillet. “Ho incontrato Andre per caso, prima di venire qui. Gli ho detto che non stavi di nuovo molto bene. Ti manda i suoi saluti e ti augura di guarire presto. Sembra ammirarti parecchio”.  
  
“Uno stolto che ammira un altro stolto”, sbuffò Javert. Poi, esclamò: “Cosa diavolo ammira, di me? Quello che ero prima? La mia cecità? La mia ignoranza?”.  
  
“Suvvia”, lo riprese Chabouillet, inarcando leggermente le sopracciglia. “Non c’è bisogno che parli così di lui. È un bravo ragazzo, volenteroso, e sembra sinceramente affezionato a te. E non c’è neanche bisogno che parli così di te stesso: sei un esperto del tuo mestiere e un uomo instancabile”.  
  
Javert posò lo sguardo sul suo mentore, studiandolo per alcuni secondi. Si sdraiò di nuovo, con un gran sospiro, e tornò ad osservare il soffitto. Sembrava improvvisamente fattosi più vecchio di una decina d’anni.  
  
“Non sono nient’altro che uno stolto che non serve più a niente”.  
  
Valjean esaminò il viso di Chabouillet. Lo vide arricciare impercettibilmente il naso e notò un piccolo bagliore di preoccupazione negli occhi. Anche quando la faccia di quell’uomo restava apparentemente seria – forse per non turbare ulteriormente Javert – erano segnali come questi che provavano il suo coinvolgimento.  
  
“È successo qualcosa?”, si arrischiò a domandare.  
  
 Javert accettò di raccontargli tutto quanto era successo il giorno prima, senza escludere neanche il suo ritorno al fiume. Dopo un’iniziale resistenza, le parole erano fuoriuscite come una cascata dalla bocca di Javert, e possiamo dire che, proprio come un getto d’acqua, colpirono in pieno viso il Segretario, che, alla conclusione del racconto, si ritrovò spiazzato non in modo dissimile da un bagnante che fosse stato travolto da due onde in rapida successione.  
  
Ma, alla fine, Valjean ebbe l’impressione che Javert avesse avuto davvero bisogno di sfogarsi a quel modo. Quell’uomo severo tanto con gli altri che con se stesso, che fino a qualche minuto prima era stato così pronto a condannarsi fissava ora Chabouillet con un’aria umile che Valjean avrebbe potuto definire “desiderosa di perdono”, almeno da parte del proprio anziano superiore. Gli si strinse il cuore.  
  
“Javert, anche se non lo sai, avrai sempre il mio perdono”, disse.  
  
Chabouillet si massaggiò le tempie.  
  
“Ti aspettavi che Cosette ti detestasse?”.  
  
Javert gemette un’altra volta, portando anche lui una mano alla fronte. Si stropicciò gli occhi.  
  
“Sì”, ammise, con voce esausta. “Ma non che mi cacciasse. Speravo che il suo rancore le permettesse comunque di usarmi”.  
  
“Usarti?”.  
  
“Per il matrimonio”, spiegò Javert. “Pensavo che avrebbe ugualmente accettato di servirsi di me. E invece--”.  
  
“Javert”, lo interruppe Chabouillet. “È questo che ti ha fermato, ieri sera?”.  
  
Intendeva “dal tuffarti di nuovo”. Javert lo comprese e parve stranamente sorpreso dalla domanda, o forse dalla risposta che aveva pensato di dare.  
  
“No”, cominciò. “Non solo”, si corresse poi. Si morse le labbra, in difficoltà. Valjean, sulle spine, trattenne il fiato.  
  
“Ho pensato a lei, è vero. E anche a Valjean”.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, mentre Chabouillet si rilassava contro lo schienale della sedia.  
  
“Forse non avevo veramente intenzione di tuffarmi dall’inizio. No, non voglio morire”, concluse Javert, con un sospiro.  
  
Udendo quelle parole, Valjean – forse un’azione terribile in un momento del genere – sorrise.  
  
Chabouillet approfittò di quel momento per alzarsi e sgranchirsi le gambe. Valjean lo osservò andare alla finestra aperta e osservare la città di fuori: una pioggerella leggera ma costante aveva preso a cadere da una decina di minuti, e il fresco – che Valjean poteva ancora avvertire, ma senza che facesse alcun effetto su di lui – e l’acqua erano entrati dentro la stanza. Chabouillet chiuse la finestra e rimase a guardare la pioggia che batteva sul vetro. Se, nei giorni scorsi, c’era stato, in alcuni momenti, abbastanza caldo da potersi illudere di essere in estate, l’autunno si stava ormai infiltrando a Parigi.  
  
Chabouillet guardava la pioggia e, preso da un brivido, si strofinava le braccia.  
  
Valjean si avvicinò a Javert, che si era messo di nuovo a sedere. I capelli scompigliati gli ricadevano da entrambi i lati del volto ma la pupilla del suo occhio era visibile ed era rivolta verso Valjean. Purché Valjean potesse quasi sentire su di sé la concentrazione di quello sguardo, sapeva che in realtà la pupilla di Javert era puntata anch’essa sulla finestra. Come Chabouillet, Javert osservava la pioggia, l’emozione dietro il suo sguardo indecifrabile.  
  
Che il freddo della pioggia gli ricordasse il fiume, si chiese Valjean. Ma accantonò subito quel pensiero. Sentiva una strana tranquillità, nel fondo della sua anima, come se, nonostante lo stato attuale di Javert, il fiume si stesse allontanando da lui quanto la pioggia dietro la finestra, per quanto avrebbe potuto continuare a sentirne il freddo a lungo.  
  
Erano state le parole udite dallo stesso Ispettore, quella strana ammissione di non voler morire, a fargli pensare che, forse, in Javert rimaneva ancora la determinazione che lo aveva fatto rialzare dalla malattia. Javert era un uomo tenace, dopotutto. Valjean sperò che, con il tempo, questa determinazione si trasformasse in sincera voglia di vivere.  
  
“Posso entrare?”, chiese, tutto a un tratto, la voce di Blanchard da dietro la porta. Quando Javert gli ebbe detto “Entrate”, spalancò la porta e fece il suo ingresso nella stanza reggendo un piatto con una porzione di carne tagliata a pezzi e verdure.  
  
“Ecco il vostro pranzo”, disse.  
  
Prima che Chabouillet potesse allontanarsi dalla finestra, fu lo stesso Javert ad alzarsi, ancora in camicia da notte e a prendere il piatto dalle mani di Blanchard.  
  
“Vogliate scusarmi per come sono conciato”, disse. Si sedette al bordo del letto e prese la forchetta.  
  
Prima di cominciare a mangiare, guardò il suo padrone di casa e il suo vecchio mentore e mormorò un “Vi ringrazio” che suonò così sentito da fare arrossire il povero Banchard fino alla punta dei pochi capelli che gli rimanevano.  
  
“Ah, già. Dimenticavo”, balbettò il pover’uomo, imbarazzato, mentre si tastava le tasche del panciotto. Infine, cavò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni una lettera. “Mi è stata recapitata questa, prima. È da parte di Mademoiselle Cosette”.  
  
Javert alzò immediatamente la testa dal piatto, con un’esclamazione di sorpresa.  
  
“Cosette!”.  
  
“Datela a me, Blanchard”, disse Chaboillet, fermando con un gesto della mano Javert, che era già sul momento di abbandonare il pasto e alzarsi. “Potete andare”.  
  
Blanchard, congedato, fece un mezzo inchino al Segretario di Polizia e un cenno a Javert. Quando fu uscito, prima di chiudere la porta, si affacciò un’ultima volta dallo spiraglio.  
  
“È rimasto un po’ di cibo, ve lo preparo per cena”.  
  
Chiuse la porta e i due uomini furono lasciati soli nella stanza. Chabouillet aprì la lettera.  
  
“Posso?”, chiese. Javert annuì, la sua concentrazione tutta risucchiata da quel foglio che Chabouillet teneva in mano. “Mangia, però”.  
  
Quando, Javert, obbediente, ebbe ripreso a mangiare, Chabouillet si schiarì la gola e cominciò a leggere: “Monsieur Javert, vi scrivo per scusarmi del mio comportamento di ieri”.  
  
A Javert per poco non andò di traverso il cibo. Tossì violentemente, e riuscì a posare il piatto sul comodino. Chabouillet aspettò che finisse di tossire.  
  
“Vado avanti? È molto corta”.  
  
Javert, con le lacrime agli occhi per il colpo di tosse, riuscì a pronunciare un roco “Sì”, e Chabouillet concluse: “E vi chiedo di poter venire da voi, stasera stessa per potere parlare direttamente con voi da amici. Fatemi sapere”.  
  
Alzò poi gli occhi su Javert.  
  
“Che te ne pare? Accetterai di farla venire qui?”.  
  
“No”, disse Javert.  
  
Chabouillet e Valjean sussultarono.  
  
“Perché?”, chiese il Segretario di Polizia.  
  
“Perché sarò io ad andare da lei”, rispose Javert.  
  
*  
  
“Non volevo disturbarvi”, disse Cosette, quando Javert fu fatto accomodare.  
  
“Nemmeno io”, disse lui. “Non intendevo scomodarvi e ho preferito uscire di casa io stesso”.  
  
Cosette gli fece cenno di sedersi sulla poltroncina di fronte alla sua, ma Javert rimase in piedi.  
  
“Scusatemi, sono stato a letto tutto il giorno. Preferisco stare in piedi”, disse, guardando il muro alla sua sinistra.  
  
Se l’imbarazzo fosse stato visibile, Valjean avrebbe potuto vederlo tutto attorno a loro. Un’altra persona avrebbe distolto lo sguardo, imbarazzata a sua volta, proprio come ora Cosette e Javert, e persino Toussaint, guardavano qualunque cosa tranne i volti degli altri. Ma Valjean non riusciva a non aggrapparsi a quella speranza che sentiva dentro di sé, e rimase a guardare.  
  
“Toussaint”, disse poi Cosette, sforzandosi di suonare decisa. “Potreste lasciarci soli?”.  
  
Toussaint adocchiò Javert con aria incerta, ma fece come le era stato chiesto, e non si limitò a lasciare il piccolo salotto.  
  
“Andrò a fare due chiacchiere con la portinaia”, disse, e uscì di casa.  
  
Quando la serva ebbe chiuso finalmente la porta, Javert si scusò per il disturbo recato.  
  
“Nessun disturbo”, disse Cosette.  
  
Javert alzò le spalle.  
  
“Non volevo farvi uscire con la pioggia”.  
  
“Nemmeno io”, disse di rimando Cosette, timidamente. Aggiunse poi, mentre si rigirava le mani nervosamente: “Siete stato male oggi?”.  
  
Javert rispose con tono assolutamente incolore.  
  
“Non peggio di altre volte”.  
  
Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio.  
  
La decisione di Javert di rimanere in piedi e in prossimità della porta, mentre Cosette era seduta, rendeva la scena, al contrario delle volte precedenti nelle quali si erano incontrati, stranamente sfavorevole per Cosette. Era come se la giovane donna si sentisse ulteriormente in colpa e in preda al nervosismo proprio perché l’Ispettore si stava rifiutando di scendere al suo livello sedendosi e fosse in qualunque momento pronto ad abbandonare la conversazione andandosene.  
  
Ma, secondo Valjean, quello era sempre stato il meccanismo di difesa di Javert, e non era nient’altro che questo anche in quel momento. La solita cocciutaggine nel rimanere con il pastrano addosso, addirittura umido per la pioggia, probabilmente si traduceva nel desiderio di avere una “armatura” che lo proteggesse, uno schermo che non lasciasse trasparire la sua vulnerabilità.  
  
Valjean ricordava i giorni di Montreuil, quando, secondo le chiacchiere della gente, i suoi abiti nascondevano la sua fisionomia a tal punto da farlo sembrare non una persona, ma quasi un individuo fatto di nebbia, pronto ad apparirti alle spalle al primo sentore di illegalità e scomparire nel nulla subito dopo.  
  
Se Cosette lo avesse studiato più a fondo, avrebbe potuto percepire la sua difficoltà ma chiaramente adesso si sentiva giudicata da lui. Quando gli parlò, non si sforzò neanche di mantenere la voce ferma.  
  
“Mi dispiace per… quello che ho detto ieri”.  
  
“No”, disse Javert, la testa china. “Mi sono meritato ogni parola”.  
  
Cosette non era convinta.  
  
“Ma vi ho chiamato orribile e vi ho mancato di rispetto, quando volevate…”.  
  
“Capisco perché lo abbiate fatto”, la interruppe Javert.  
  
Ma Cosette lo guardò con serietà.  
  
“Questo non giustifica la cattiveria delle mie parole”. Ritornò a fissarsi le mani.  
  
“Dove siete andato, ieri sera?”.  
  
“Al fiume”, rispose Javert.  
  
Cosette fu sconvolta da un tremito. Conficcò le unghie nella gonna, piegò la schiena e gemette: “Monsieur Javert”, rivolgendo nuovamente i suoi grandi occhi tristi verso l’Ispettore.  
  
“Io non voglio il vostro sangue”.  
  
Valjean si accorse che le mani di Javert avevano cominciate a tremare, prima che le infilasse nelle tasche del cappotto bagnato.  
  
“Lo so”, disse lui. La sua voce esitava appena.  “Ma vi giuro questo. Non l’avrei fatto per farvi un favore”.  
  
Cosette si rilassò un po’. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e lasciò andare la stoffa della gonna.  
  
“Per quello che conta, sono… contenta che non lo abbiate fatto”  
  
Javert alzò finalmente la testa, andando a incontrare lo sguardo della fanciulla.  
  
“Avevo paura”, disse. “Di deludervi di nuovo. Di deludere vostro padre”.  
  
“Deludermi?”, dissero Cosette e Valjean nello stesso momento.  
  
Javert sospirò.  
  
“Sì”, ammise. “Se morissi non sarei di alcuna utilità”  
  
Il suo sguardo, puntato su Cosette, divenne rigido, così come il suo corpo. Un portamento che ricordava quello di un soldato. Con la testa alta e il petto in fuori, parlò a Cosette con tono improvvisamente severo.  
  
“Mademoiselle Cosette, se non intendete perdonarmi, non fatelo. Ma vi prego almeno di servirvi di me per potervi sposare. La vita mi è diventata dolorosa, sì, ma il pensiero di morire è ancora più spaventoso. Ho paura di morire, già”.  
  
Cosette poté solo ascoltare questa declamazione in completo silenzio, e lo stesso fece Valjean.  
  
“Ho paura di morire, in quanto ho il terrore di sapermi perfettamente inutile. Non posso sopportare il pensiero di non aver combinato niente di buono dopo che vostro padre mi ha salvato in cambio della sua stessa vita. Vi chiedo solo questa pietà: di lasciare che vi aiuti finché non sarete sposata. Allora sarò in pace”.  
  
Solo in quel momento, Jean Valjean capì di essere stato uno sciocco.  
  
Aveva creduto che la determinazione a “estinguere il debito” di Javert avrebbe potuto avere effetti positivi su di lui e fargli tornare la gioia di vivere. Ma era stata una speranza semplicistica.  
  
In così tanto tempo, questa determinazione era stata in realtà solo sintomo di paura e senso di inadeguatezza, e anche la sua ammissione “Non voglio morire” non aveva avuto alcun sentimento positivo dietro.  
  
Javert era consumato dalla paura e lo era sempre stato.  
  
“Javert”, Valjean sussurrò quel nome con malinconia. “Sono stato un idiota”.  
  
Ma non avrebbe mai ritenuto “inutile” Javert, come non avrebbe mai definito a quel modo nessuna vita umana. Era triste per la situazione in cui Javert si trovava, ma non rimpiangeva neanche in quel momento di averlo salvato, anzi, avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto gli era grato per come si era prodigato per Cosette e quanto avesse significato per lui.  
  
Per fortuna, fu Cosette a parlare per lui.  
  
“Mio padre non vi ha salvato perché si aspettava qualcosa in cambio”.  
  
Javert non rispose, e abbassò gli occhi umilmente. Ma Cosette non cedette.  
  
“Potreste sedervi?”.  
  
Javert rimase in piedi.  
  
“Ho il cappotto bagnato dalla pioggia”.  
  
Invece di chiedergli di togliersi il cappotto e spogliarlo anche di quella difesa, Cosette preferì alzarsi. Raggiunse l’Ispettore e gli porse i palmi delle mani, un invito a poggiare su di essi i suoi.  
  
Javert tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche e afferrò quelle di Cosette con una delicatezza che avrebbe potuto sembrare estranea in un paio di mani come le sue.  
  
“Mio padre vi avrebbe perdonato”, gli disse Cosette, teneramente. Suonava proprio come una bambina che si stesse rivolgendo a un vecchio zio. “Io non sono mio padre, ma ho visto come vi siete impegnato e vi ho visto piangere. Sarei stupida a non riconoscere il vostro pentimento. Quindi, se anche voi volete riconoscere il mio… Possiamo ricominciare daccapo?”.  
  
Valjean, avendo raggiunto i due, poté vedere che gli occhi di Javert erano lucidi, quando li rivolse infine verso Cosette.  
  
“Vi giuro che non avrete più alcun motivo di essere delusa di me”, disse, con voce spezzata.  
  
“E io vi giuro”, disse Cosette. “Che non avrete più bisogno di preoccuparvi di questo”.  
  
Gli strinse le mani.  
  
*  
  
I giorni ricominciarono a scorrere, come avevano fatto prima della notte della confessione.  
  
Ma questa volta la situazione era diversa: Javert e Cosette non avevano più bisogno di nascondersi nulla a vicenda.  
  
Valjean li osservava, quando Javert si offriva di accompagnare Cosette al parco come lui aveva fatto quando era ancora in vita, o quando era Cosette che lo andava a trovare e passava il tempo insieme a lui durante le serate più tristi.  
  
Li osservava, contemplava se stesso in quel nuovo quadretto e si diceva che, se fosse stato ancora vivo, avrebbero formato una curiosa famiglia.  
  
Lentamente, si accorse anche che l’umore di Javert aveva cominciato a migliorare. Il processo era stato lungo e con alti e bassi ma i giorni diventarono mesi e Javert andava aveva ricominciato ad andare a lavoro quasi con la confidenza di prima, e gli episodi di crisi si erano fatti meno frequenti. Aiutava i futuri sposi con i preparativi ed era stato accettato a tutti gli effetti dalla famiglia di Gillenormand.  
  
Arrivò infine, a Febbraio, il giorno del matrimonio.  
  
Valjean non era riuscito a non essere nervoso almeno un po’ e così aveva parlato con un’anima durante l’attesa: l’anima della ragazza morta alla barricata.  
  
“Sono felice per loro”, aveva detto Eponine, suonando realmente contenta per Marius e Cosette. Valjean ricordava il racconto di Marius, e Eponine stessa gli aveva ammesso di essere stata effettivamente gelosa di Cosette. Aveva anche confessato di aver voluto Marius morto, per poterlo avere per sé.  
  
Ma ora, quei terribili sentimenti non la torturavano più. Dopo aver potuto sentire su di sé il vero Amore, non aveva più pensato a quello che aveva provato personalmente come nient’altro che un’ossessione, un sogno per una vita migliore.  
  
“In ogni caso, sono grata che entrambi mi abbiano perdonato”, disse infine, congedandosi nel momento in cui la sposa faceva il suo ingresso in chiesa, accompagnata da Javert.  
  
Nel momento in cui i due amanti furono dichiarati marito e moglie, Valjean volse il suo sguardo verso Javert, accanto a lui, e lo vide sorridere.  
  
Javert sorrideva, e quello, da quel che Valjean ricordava, era il primo sorriso sincero che aveva potuto vedere sul suo volto.  
  
Fu una strana visione: l’unico sorriso che Valjean era stato abituato a vedere comparire sulle labbra di Javert era il ringhio mostruoso della bestia che acciuffa la sua preda. Quel nuovo sorriso era così diverso, ma forse non meno bizzarro. Le gengive scoprivano ancora i denti, ma attorno al naso non si erano formate linee minacciose. Anche gli occhi furono raggiunti dal sorriso, ma invece di lampi di disprezzo, in essi vi era una luce di autentica gioia.  
  
Quel sorriso arrivò al cuore di Jean Valjean.  
  
Mentre la coppia di sposi coronava il proprio sogno d’amore, quel vecchio spirito si accorse di essersi innamorato a sua volta.  
  
*  
  
Non aveva preso parte alla festa.  
  
Non che facesse differenza, per lui, prendervi parte o meno, ma aveva il sentore che si sarebbe sentito un pesce fuor d’acqua anche se fosse stato vivo.  
  
In ogni caso, si sentiva agitato e non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere in un posto solo per tutta la sera. Quindi, andò in giro per la città, senza fare caso alle persone e ai fantasmi per le strade. Forse vide Gavroche, forse no, non avrebbe potuto dirlo con certezza.  
  
Verso notte fonda, le sue peregrinazioni lo portarono ai giardini del Lussemburgo, completamente deserti.  
  
Decise di fermarsi e si sedette sulla panchina che era stato solito occupare quando era ancora in vita. Esaminò se stesso. Cosa gli stava accadendo? Si scoprì esultante. Sentiva dentro di sé una gioia mai provata prima.  
  
Cosette era finalmente sposata e le aspettava un futuro sicuro e molto più felice di quello che avrebbe potuto avere con il vecchio padre, o da sola. Solo questo bastava a renderlo raggiante. In aggiunta, quando ripensava a Javert e al suo sorriso, si sentiva estasiato da quel ricordo così vivido e splendido nella sua mente.  
   
Valjean amava Javert, ora ne era certo. E, cosa assai stravagante, non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per questo.  
  
“Dovrei sentirmi in colpa?”, disse ad alta voce, rivolgendosi alle anime ascese come faceva sempre per chiedere un consiglio. Nessuno gli rispose.  
  
“È sbagliato, per uno come me, farsi trascinare da questi sentimenti?”, continuò. Le anime in gloria potevano amare di un amore puro e universale, e questo era così _specifico_ e di natura inequivocabilmente romantica. Un amore da uomini vivi, ma lui non era vivo.  
  
Nessuno rispose.  
  
“Enjolras e Grantaire si amano di amore romantico”, disse, stavolta più a se stesso che alle anime. “Ma Javert è ancora vivo e non può ricevere questo sentimento. Faccio bene a indirizzarlo verso di lui?”.  
  
Nessuno rispose.  
  
Pensò di nuovo a Enjolras e Grantaire. Enjolras gli aveva parlato della sua convinzione nella forza dell’amore: “  _Certo, come tutti i sentimenti umani, può venire distorto ed esagerato, ma finché rimane puro, è la vera forza del genere umano_ ”.  
  
Cosa rendeva il suo amore meno puro di quello provato dalle anime nella Gloria?  
  
Ricordò cosa gli aveva detto Eponine: che il suo amore per Marius era stato un’ossessione. Quello le aveva fatto desiderare la morte dell’amato. Quello era un amore distorto.  
  
“Io voglio solo il bene di Javert. È un amore impuro, il mio?”.  
  
Nessuno rispose.  
  
Per ultimo, pensò alla prima volta in cui aveva riscoperto l’amore, dopo la prigionia.  
  
Era stato quando aveva preso con sé Cosette. Quel sentimento lo aveva elevato come persona e gli aveva reso più bella la vita.  
  
Cosa c’era di diverso tra quell’amore e quello per Javert?  
  
Nessuno rispose.  
  
In realtà, si disse, _è per forza diverso_ nella sua natura. Ma, nei sentimenti che gli suscitava, non era poi così diverso. Si sentiva in uno stato di ebbrezza e di ottimismo, e questo non gli dispiaceva affatto!  
  
“Sono stato perdonato da tutti, per le mie cattive azioni! Persino da Cosette”, esclamò, improvvisamente. “Per cose che percepivo come mie malefatte. Ma allora--”.  
  
Si alzò in piedi. Lo si sarebbe detto pronto a fare un annuncio importante.  
  
“È tempo che io perdoni me stesso. Amo Javert e non trovo assolutamente alcun motivo per condannarmi!”, disse, ed esplose in una fragorosa risata.  
  
Tutto a un tratto, un’altra risata, nel profondo della sua anima, si unì a lui.  
  
“Bravo! Ben detto!”, gridò il vescovo Myriel, e continuò a ridere.  
  
*  
  
Qualche tempo dopo il matrimonio, Cosette aveva chiesto a Javert se era capace di scassinare una serratura. Javert, servo della legge che si era comunque istruito nelle oscure arti del crimine per meglio riconoscerlo, impersonarlo come spia e contrastarlo, le aveva detto “Sì, se mi date del tempo, dovrei riuscire a scassinare una serratura del genere”, quando Cosette gli aveva presentato la piccola _inseparabile_ valigetta di Valjean.  
  
Valjean non temeva più nulla. Non c’era niente di terribile, in quella valigia.  
  
Javert, una volta scassinata la serratura, l’aveva presentata a Cosette.  
  
“Cosa sono questi vestiti?”, aveva mormorato Toussaint, quando Cosette aveva tirato fuori i vecchi abitini neri che Valjean le aveva comprato quando era piccina e che lei aveva riconosciuto.  
  
Gli occhi di Cosette si erano velati di lacrime.  
  
“Li aveva nascosti per tutto questo tempo? Era proprio uno sciocco… uno sciocco…”.  
  
La persona più vicina a lei era stata Javert, quindi non era stato così sorprendente che avesse abbracciato lui, invece di Toussaint, prima di scoppiare a piangere.  
  
Più singolare era stato che Javert aveva ricambiato l’abbraccio.  
  
Cosette piangeva; Valjean no. Era in pace.


	6. Javert non sbaglia mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo contiene scene che potrebbero infastidire o impressionare. Andate pure alle note a fondo pagina per spoilerarvi, se volete leggere preparati.

  
Qualche settimana dopo il matrimonio, Jean Valjean trovò Toussaint sul ciglio della porta di casa, la valigia pronta.   
  
“Siete proprio sicura di volere andare via?”, le disse Cosette, che insieme a Marius stava evidentemente cercando di convincerla a rimanere.  
  
“Sì”, rispose l’anziana serva. Valjean non l’aveva mai vista tanto risoluta. Fu tentato di castigarsi per non aver notato, distratto com’era stato dalla propria felicità, che qualcosa fosse andato storto, ma non era più il vecchio Valjean e riconobbe di non doversi sentire in colpa per niente: qualunque cosa fosse successa, non avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedirla.   
  
“Se è di nuovo la serva che vi prende in giro”, disse Marius. “Le dirò di nuovo di smetterla”.   
  
“No, non è lei”, gli rispose Toussaint. “Vedete, è che ormai mi sento così stanca e vecchia che non mi sento più in grado di lavorare”.   
  
“E allora non lavorerete, ma rimanete qui lo stesso”, disse ancora Marius.  
  
“Mi sentirei in colpa a stare qui senza lavorare”.  
  
“Toussaint”, piagnucolò Cosette. Sembrava ritornata una bambina. “Avevi detto che saresti rimasta al mio fianco!”.   
  
Toussaint la guardò con immensa tenerezza.  
  
“Bambina mia. Avevo detto che vederti felice era tutto ciò che volevo, e ora che lo sei me ne posso anche andare”.   
  
Cosette provò ad insistere.  
  
“Ma dovrai andare all’ospizio!”.  
  
“Se prometti che verrai a trovarmi, non sarò infelice”.  
  
“Lo prometto”, disse Cosette, gettandole le braccia al collo.  
  
La vecchia Toussaint lasciò così la magione di Gillenormand.  
  
Fu l’ultima volta che Valjean la vide ancora in vita. Non passò molto tempo che venne a sapere della morte della vecchietta, da lei stessa. Dal suo fantasma.   
  
“Padrone”, gli disse la poveretta. “Vi prego di perdonarmi, ma sono così stanca”.   
  
“Riposate pure, Toussaint”, rispose Valjean. “E grazie per tutto quello che avete fatto per me e Cosette”.  
   
Le porse una mano e lei la prese. Quel contatto fece quasi sobbalzare Valjean. Fu una sensazione diversa dal tatto da vivi, ma altrettanto intensa e lui non c’era più abituato. Gli parve che, attraverso la mano di Toussaint, avesse potuto sentire la stanchezza di lei.  
  
Toussaint scomparve nella luce. Valjean disse una preghiera per lei.   
  
***  
  
L’atmosfera a casa Pontmercy si fece cupa.   
  
Cosette aveva pianto tanto dopo la morte di Toussaint, e si era data la colpa per averla lasciata andare, convinta che fosse stato il cambio di ambiente a farla morire.  
  
“In verità”, confidò un giorno l’anima di Toussaint a Valjean, che era appena entrato in casa Gillenormand. “Sentivo che la mia ora era vicina e mi sono allontanata apposta. Non me la sentivo più di lavorare e non volevo creare dei problemi a Madame Cosette”.   
  
“Penso che si sarebbe presa volentieri cura di voi”, le rispose Valjean. “Anche se capisco come vi siete sentita”.   
  
Anche Marius aveva l’aria lugubre, quel giorno, ma Valjean aveva l’impressione che non fosse solo per Tousaint.  
  
Curioso, decise di rimanere nei paraggi.  
  
Poche ore dopo, i suoi sospetti vennero confermati.  
  
“Cosette, ti devo parlare”, disse Marius, rivolgendosi alla moglie. Non sembrava meno preoccupato di prima.  
  
Cosette apparve allarmata.   
  
“Marius, è forse successo qualcosa?”.  
  
Marius annuì gravemente.  
  
“Non te lo nasconderò: è venuto qui Thenardier”.  
  
Cosette sussultò e portò una mano alle labbra.  
  
“Thenardier?”, ripetè. “Che cosa voleva?”.  
  
“Dei soldi”, rispose Marius. Raccontò poi di come il furfante si era mascherato e di come lui lo aveva riconosciuto ugualmente.   
  
“Anche pensando a mio padre, non ho potuto dare un soldo a quell'uomo orribile. L'ho fatto cacciare in malo modo e mi ha minacciato che tornerà”.  
  
“Mio Dio!”, esclamò Cosette, visibilmente impaurita. Valjean si incupì.  
  
“Non permetterò che ti faccia del male!”, le disse Marius, afferrandole improvvisamente le mani nel tentativo di confortarla. “Ma quell'uomo è subdolo e ammetto di non sapere fino a che punto sarà capace di spingersi. Per questo, oggi stesso andrò in stazione da Javert. Confido che lui ci aiuterà”.  
  
“Ottima idea”, disse Valjean. I suoi pensieri andarono a Javert e lo riempirono di orgoglio e affetto.   
  
“Ti accompagno”, disse Cosette.  
  
“Assolutamente no”, rispose Marius. “Tu rimarrai qui, e nel caso quell'uomo dovesse provare a entrare avrai i domestici che ti aiuteranno. Io andrò da solo”.   
  
Cosette mise il broncio.  
  
“Ti sono d'intralcio?”.  
  
Marius sospirò e le mise le mani sulle spalle.  
  
“Non volevo dire questo, perdonami. Ma se mi sposto da solo darò meno nell'occhio. Vado e torno, te lo prometto”.    
   
Dopo aver dato istruzioni ai domestici, quel pomeriggio Marius si avviò in carrozza. Valjean, decidendo che Cosette sarebbe stata al sicuro, seguì il genero per tutto il tragitto, per controllargli che non gli succedesse nulla.   
  
***  
  
Marius era andato da Javert come da programmato. Valjean era entrato per la prima volta nella stazione di polizia e aveva assistito alla rapida discussione tra i due. Javert aveva promesso di mobilitare alcuni uomini alla ricerca di Thenardier. Era parso preoccupato.  
  
Erano passati alcuni giorni e non si era ancora avuto alcun sviluppo. Valjean aveva seguito Javert al lavoro tutti i giorni, apposta per accettarsi di questo.  
  
Le uniche cose che aveva scoperto erano dei dissapori tra Javert e alcuni suoi colleghi e questo non rendeva facile il lavoro, ma aveva notato che alcuni di loro sembravano ancora provare fiducia in lui. Uno di questi era un giovane Ispettore di nome Andre, nei cui occhi brillava una luce di ammirazione ogni volta che si posavano sulla figura di Javert  
  
Valjean aveva deciso che quel ragazzo gli faceva simpatia.  
  
Quel lunedì, mentre il freddo dell'inverno cominciava lentamente ad andarsene, Valjean ricevette un messaggio di Eponine.  
  
“Monsieur, mio fratello vi vuole parlare. Andate da lui”.   
  
Valjean, preso alla sprovvista da un comando del genere, così improvviso quanto allarmante, comparve immediatamente davanti a Gavroche. Lo trovò in compagnia di un altro spettro, una persona che credeva non avrebbe rivisto mai più: Madame Thenardier.  
  
“Monsieur”, lo salutò Gavroche. Qualcosa sembrava fuori posto, in lui. Che si sentisse a disago stando accanto alla madre?  
  
“Mia madre mi stava dicendo che mio padre non è più in Francia e che probabilmente non tornerà mai più”.   
  
Valjean puntò lo sguardo sulla Thenardier.  
  
“Voi l'avete seguito?”, disse. Non mancò di rivolgersi a lei con cortesia, seppure non del tutto sincera.  
  
“Sì, ho tanto tempo da passare qui e avevo deciso di sorvegliare quel porco. Per ogni schiaffo che darà a mia figlia mi assicurerò che passi un altro secolo qui sotto”.  
  
“E non è più in Francia?”.  
  
“No”, la Thenardier scosse la testa. “Se n'è andato in America”.  
  
“E come?”.  
  
“Era andato da Pontmercy per estorcergli del denaro, ma lui l'ha cacciato in malo modo. Aveva intenzione di tornare armato, ma mentre fuggiva, temendo di avere la polizia alle spalle, è stato soccorso da un uomo”.  
  
“Chi?”.  
  
“Non lo conosco”, tagliò corto la Thenardier. Riprese: “Quell'uomo l'ha tenuto nascosto per un po', e chissà come gli ha dato i soldi che cercava. Penso che fossero falsi, e lui pretendeva che glieli restituisse veri, ma sono bastati a mio marito per imbarcarsi in rotta per l'America, lasciando quel tizio con un palmo di naso. Ora si trova lì insieme a mia figlia e non ha più intenzione di tornare. Sta facendo fortuna”.   
  
Strinse i denti e dal suo voltò trapelò il disprezzo che doveva provare per quell'uomo che aveva chiamato “marito”.  
  
“Qua rischierebbe troppo”.  
  
“Capisco”, disse Valjean, con tono piatto. “E quell'uomo che l'ha soccorso?”.  
  
“Non so dirvi niente di lui, perché non mi interessa. Ma vi suggerisco di tenere d'occhio la vostra cara Allodola”.   
  
Avendo detto questo, la Thenardier scomparve.  
  
“Mannaggia a lei”, disse Gavroche fra i denti. “Aveva detto che forse queste informazioni le avrebbero permesso una diminuzione della sentenza, ma alla fine non ci ha detto niente di utile”.  
  
“Non proprio, Gavroche”, disse Valjean. Sospirò. “Siamo noi che siamo inutili. Anche se ci avesse detto di più, non avremmo potuto fare niente”.   
  
Vedendolo triste, Gavroche gli sorrise.  
  
“Forza, Monsieur! Non perdete la speranza. Girerò intorno alla casa di Marius e se troverò qualcosa di strano chiederò a Eponine di avvisarvi”.  
  
“Grazie, Gavroche”.   
  
Valjean provò a fargli una carezza sulla testa, ma il bambino si scostò.  
  
“Non trattatemi come un moccioso”, disse. “Stringetemi la mano, come fate voi adulti”.   
  
Allora Valean gli prese la mano e sentì l'allegria e la determinazione di Gavroche. Questo gli riscaldò il cuore, ma non poté evitare che, una volta separatosi da Gavroche, la tristezza e il dubbio cominciassero di nuovo a insinuarsi dentro di lui.  
  
Anche se avesse scoperto qualcosa, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per salvare sua figlia, se fosse stata in pericolo.   
  
“Devo avere fiducia in Javert”, si disse. E la sua fiducia in lui era incrollabile.   
  
***  
   
“Ispettore Javert, posso interrompervi? È molto importante”.   
  
Javert posò la penna che aveva usato per tracciare su una mappa di Parigi le zone già controllate e alzò gli occhi verso Andre.  
  
“Hai trovato una traccia?”.  
  
“Sì”, rispose il giovane. Valjean, che aveva seguito assiduamente il loro lavoro, decise che Andre entrava gli faceva ancora più simpatia.  
  
“C’è un uomo che dice di conoscere la faccenda di Thenardier e del suo aiutante”.  
  
“Fallo venire qui immediatamente”, ordinò Javert.  
  
Un altro paio di Ispettori alzarono la testa, attenti. Valjean ebbe l’impressione che stessero studiando Javert.  
  
Andre tornò con un giovane uomo di cui Valean non seppe indovinare l’età ma di cui riconobbe la situazione al primo sguardo.  
  
Quell’uomo era un miserabile. I suoi vestiti erano vecchi e sporchi, il suo viso scavato e gli occhi pieni di una muta disperazione.  
  
“Buonasera, Ispettore Javert”, salutò dopo essersi levato rispettosamente il cappello sgualcito.   
  
“Buonasera”, lo salutò Javert di rimando. Si prese qualche secondo per esaminarlo con lo sguardo da capo a piedi.  
  
“Ditemi tutto quello che sapete”.  
  
L’uomo annuì.  
  
“Prima di tutto devo dirvi, Ispettore, che… Ecco”, si leccò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo. “In verità, io non ho mai visto in faccia l’uomo che state cercando”.  
  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”, sbottò uno dei colleghi di Javert.  
  
“Sei venuto qui a farci perdere tempo?”, domandò ad alta voce un altro, il cipiglio corrugato.  
  
“Lasciatelo parlare”, disse Javert.  
  
“Scusatemi”, riprese il giovane. “Non l’ho mai visto in faccia, ma ho parlato con lui. Mi ha raccontato la faccenda… di Thenardier”.  
  
Uno dei colleghi di Javert si alzò dalla sua postazione e si avvicinò all’uomo.  
  
“E come mai ve lo avrebbe detto? Vi conosce?”.   
  
“Sì”, rispose lui, mesto. “Ho dovuto lavorare per lui”.   
  
“In che senso ‘lavorare’?”.  
  
Il giovane si rigirò il cappello tra le mani.  
  
“Gli facevo da palo durante i colpi”.  
  
L’Ispettore lo guardò allora ferocemente e gli disse: “Da qui non uscirete. Siete in arresto”.  
  
Il poveraccio si gettò ai suoi piedi.  
  
“Vi prego, no!”.  
  
Javert, ancora seduto alla sua scrivania, si rivolse al suo collega.  
  
“Lasciatelo finire”, disse in tono calmo.  
  
Ispettore e malcapitato si voltarono allo stesso momento verso Javert, chiamandolo per nome e per titolo rispettivamente.  
  
“Ha ammesso di essere un criminale!”.  
  
“Lasciate che vi spieghi”.  
  
Valjean lanciò un’occhiata ad Andre, visibilmente in difficoltà, e al resto dei poliziotti nella stanza. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su quella scena.   
  
“Avanti, allora”, disse infine Javert. Riprese a tracciare segni sulla mappa con noncuranza. “Spiegatemi per bene e vi prometto che nessuno vi interromperà più”.   
  
L’uomo lo guardò incredulo.  
  
“Ispettore, io…”.  
  
“Ma prima, alzatevi”, disse Javert.  
  
Lui si alzò.  
  
“Quasi dimenticavo”, riprese Javert. “C’è una cosa che vorrei chiedervi. Che voi sappiate, quell’uomo fa parte di Patron Minette?”.   
  
Il giovane scosse la testa.  
  
“No. Qualche volta mi ha parlato di loro, e diceva che non gli piacevano. Li considerava degli incapaci”.  
  
I Patron Minette degli incapaci? Questa informazione fece sorridere Javert.   
  
“Abbiamo un tipo curioso, fra le mani. Continuate quello che stavate dicendo”.  
  
“Lui...”, riprese l’uomo. “Non l’ho mai visto in faccia. Ha sempre una maschera o un cappuccio. E mi paga per aiutarlo. Faccio solo da palo, ma ogni tanto si confida con me. Mi ha detto di Thenardier. È un tipo… si definisce un ‘ _artista_ ’…”.  
  
Deglutì.  
  
“Lo faccio per mio figlio!”, esclamò improvvisamente con voce rotta. “Ha solo quattro anni, la madre è morta nel darlo alla luce. Io sono povero e i lavori che faccio non mi bastano. È stato malato, questo inverno, e temevo che morisse”.  
  
Si mise di nuovo in ginocchio. Le lacrime scorrevano liberamente sul suo viso.  
  
“Vi prego, non mandatemi in prigione! Non posso lasciarlo da solo”.  
  
“Bah”, disse il collega di Javert che si era intromesso prima. “Tutte scuse”.  
  
Javert si alzò tranquillamente dalla scrivania. Come se non avesse alcuna cura al mondo, si inginocchiò a sua volta accanto al giovane.  
  
“Posso sapere il vostro nome?”.  
  
“F-Françoise”.  
  
“Françoise”, ripeté Javert.   
  
Si infilò una mano in tasca e ne trasse fuori alcune monete.  
  
“Questo è tutto quello che ho adesso, ma vi prego di accettarlo comunque”.  
  
Tutti i poliziotti nella stanza rimasero a fissare Javert mentre prendeva dolcemente la mano di Françoise, poggiava le monete sul palmo e la richiudeva.  
  
“Nessuno qui alzerà un dito contro di voi. Non finirete in galera”.  
  
Françoise annuì e si asciugò le lacrime con una manica.  
  
Valjean era pieno di gioia, nel vedere Javert comportarsi così. Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe abbracciato.   
  
Alcuni dei colleghi di Javert si irrigidirono.  
  
“Siete disposto ad aiutarci comunque?”, chiese infine Javert a Françoise. “Badate che se non ve la sentite, non siete costretto”.  
  
“Sì”, rispose il pover’uomo dopo un ultimo singhiozzo. “Sono stanco di aiutare quel farabutto. E ho paura di lui”.  
  
“Allora”, sentenziò Javert con un ghigno ferale. “Prometto che vi libereremo di lui”.  
  
***  
  
Nonostante questo, nei giorni seguenti non si ottenne nulla.   
  
Javert e i suoi uomini continuarono a tenersi in contatto con Françoise, ma non giunse alcuna notizia del famigerato artista.  
  
“Siete sicuro che quel Françoise non ci stia facendo un tiro mancino?”, chiese un giorno un collega a Javert. Javert lo ignorò.  
  
Marius e Cosette, dal canto loro, ripresero pian piano a vivere normalmente, anche se lo spettro della paura, insieme ancora a quello dei lutti passati e del più recente per Toussaint, si diradava ma non li lasciava mai del tutto. A casa loro c’era sempre movimento, condizione normale del vivere accanto al vecchio Gillenormand, e questo nonostante tutto riusciva a distrarli.  
  
Avevano ripreso a uscire di casa normalmente. Cosette andava spesso a visitare le tombe di Valjean e di Toussaint.  
  
“Sono contento di vederli stare bene”, pensava Valjean. Ma in fondo al suo cuore, temeva ancora per loro.  
  
Aveva visto come il rapporto tra Javert e il resto della polizia fosse ulteriormente peggiorato, da quando le ricerche all’artista erano cominciate. Andre e altri uomini rimanevano fedeli a lui, ma il loro numero sembrava diminuire di giorno in giorno.  
  
Venne il momento in cui uno di loro, un individuo di cui Valjean non colse il nome – lo chiameremo S. – disse chiaramente a Javert il motivo per cui la fiducia dei suoi uomini lo stava abbandonando.  
  
“Ho parlato con gli altri. Anche loro lo ritengono un lavoro inutile”.  
  
“Perché sarebbe inutile?”, gli chiese con noncuranza Javert, degnandolo appena con uno sguardo.     
  
“Quel tipo ci sta chiaramente prendendo in giro, in modo da non finire in galera come meriterebbe”.  
  
“E come fate a dirlo?”.  
  
“Come fate a dirlo _voi_?”, insistette S. “Una volta, avreste arrestato quell’uomo senza alcun ripensamento. Da quando siete stato alle barricate, siete diventato un debole, Javert”.  
  
Valjean colse il guizzo di furia che partì dall’occhio di Javert.  
  
“Non sei nella posizione di parlarmi in questo modo”, lo avvertì con tono gelido. “Ti ricordo che sei un mio diretto subordinato. Fossi in te, eviterei di fare la faccia tosta”.  
  
“Troppo tardi, Javert”, gli rispose quello. “Ho già fatto rapporto al Prefetto della tua condotta. E non sono stato l’unico”. E, dopo avergli rivolto un ultimo sguardo colmo di un misto di ribrezzo e compatimento, lo lasciò alla sua scrivania, senza un’altra parola.  
  
“Javert”, sussurrò Valjean. “Io sono ugualmente fiero di te”.  
  
***  
  
Tempo dopo, Javert era stato chiamato a colloquio da Chabouillet.   
  
Valjean non aveva assistito alla conversazione direttamente perché aveva preferito rimanere da Cosette, che non stava molto bene, ma ne apprese il contenuto da un successivo incontro tra Javert e Andre, fuori dall’orario di lavoro.  
  
In verità, un luogo insolito per una conversazione: il parapetto tra Pont Notre-Dame e Pont-au-Change.  
  
“Chabouillet è stato chiaro”, disse Javert. Andre dovette aver compreso immediatamente l’argomento, perché si fece immediatamente serio e attento.  
  
“Non potrà coprirmi per sempre. Il Prefetto e gli altri hanno perso fiducia in me e hanno ricevuto il permesso di non ubbidirmi. Se faccio qualche passo falso, rischio il posto. Ma io ho ancora bisogno di indagare e di capire chi è questo artista”.  
  
Guardò negli occhi il giovane.  
  
“Posso fidarmi di te, Andre?”.  
  
Andre si mise sull’attenti.  
  
“Sissignore!”.  
  
Una flebile risata sfuggì dalle labbra di Javert.  
  
“Ti ringrazio”, disse, e si voltò a sbirciare le acque del fiume.  
  
“Per la verità…”, cominciò il giovane. Si mise anche lui a guardare il fiume. “Per la verità, tutti non fanno che parlare di quanto lei sia diventato più debole e – perdonatemi – stupido da quando siete stato male l’anno scorso, ma… Se devo essere sincero, non vi ho mai ammirato come adesso”.  
  
Stavolta, Javert rise apertamente.  
  
“La tua ammirazione vale molto di più di quel branco di imbecilli messi assieme”.  
  
Andre arrossì di colpo.  
  
“V-vi ringrazio!”.  
  
“Sono io che ringrazio te”, gli rispose Javert.  
  
“E poi”, continuò il ragazzo. “In questi giorni ho sorvegliato Françoise e gli ho anche parlato un po’ di nascosto, e ho visto suo figlio. Non posso credere che non sia sincero, l'ho controllato da vicino ed è chiaro che qualcosa lo spaventi, e quel qualcosa non è la polizia. Mi fido di lui”.  
  
“Sì”, disse Javert. “Ma purtroppo, questo non ci farà arrivare prima all’artista. Dovremo aspettare che faccia la prima mossa”.  
  
Per un po’ calò il silenzio. L’unico rumore udibile fu quello della corrente del fiume sotto di loro.  
  
“Ispettore Javert”, mormorò a un certo punto Andre. “Posso chiedervi come mai state facendo tutto questo? È per la legge…?”.  
  
“No”.  
  
Javert spostò lo sguardo dal fiume al suo giovane collega.  
  
“Devo proteggere una persona a cui tengo”.  
  
***  
  
E arrivò anche il giorno della resa dei conti.  
  
Il primo giorno di Giugno, Javert si ritrovò in ufficio un trafelato Andre.  
  
"Ho un messaggio che mi ha consegnato Françoise. L'ha scritto l'artista".  
  
Consegnò un foglio piegato a Javert.  
  
"Solo per scrupolo", disse lui. "Possiamo sapere con certezza che non l'abbia scritta Françoise stesso?".  
  
"Françoise non sa scrivere", disse Andre. "In questi giorni ho parlato un po' con la gente presso cui lavora e me l'hanno confermato tutti. Ho controllato anche di persona, l'ho visto mentre andava a dettare una lettera per un altro lavoro".  
  
"Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro", disse Javert e aprì il foglio.  
  
"Caro Ispettore Javert", lesse ad alta voce. "So che mi state cercando. Posso darvi un indizio: intendo riprendermi il denaro che Thenardier mi ha portato via".  
  
Sorrise, prima di procedere.  
  
"Siccome sono un artista, intendo fare un colpo simbolico. Agirò nella notte del 6 di questo mese. Potrei anche portare via ciò che quella fatidica data ha risparmiato".  
  
"Che significa?", domandò Andre.  
  
"Temo", disse Javert. "Che la vita di Monsieur Pontmercy sia in pericolo".  
  
Valjean si morse le labbra.  
  
Prima del giorno 6, Javert e Andre si prepararono come poterono. Non avendo il supporto del resto della polizia, decisero di lavorare in segreto da soli.  
  
Javert riferì a Marius di tenere al sicuro il denaro di Valjean. Senza volerlo allarmare troppo, gli parlò solo dell'ipotetico furto del denaro, e i due decisero che Andre sarebbe rimasto a sorvegliare da dentro la casa, e che anche i domestici si sarebbero preparati a una brutta sorpresa. Gillenormand, sua figlia e Cosette sarebbero rimasti al sicuro nella stanza più interna della casa, malgrado Gillenormand insistesse di voler usare il suo bastone come oggetto contundente contro il ladro.  
  
Marius stesso disse a Javert: "In fondo non me la cavo male nemmeno io, con le armi", e Javert gli consegnò una delle sue pistole.  
  
Quando lo fece, Cosette, che era di fronte a loro, tremò. Più tardi, prese Javert per un braccio e gli sussurrò: "Mi promettete che non accadrà niente a Marius?".   
  
"Lo prometto", le rispose Javert. Sia Cosette che Valjean sorrisero.  
  
"Mi fido di voi, mio caro Ispettore", disse Cosette. Javert le rivolse un caldo sorriso.  
  
Arrivata la sera del giorno stabilito, essendosi assicurato che tutto stesse procedendo come organizzato, Javert si appostò fuori, nascosto nell'ombra di una siepe, poco lontano dall'abitazione e aspettò.  
  
E aspettò.  
  
E aspettò.  
  
Valjean rimase con lui tutto il tempo, fremendo. I suoi occhi, che non erano resi meno attenti dal buio, andavano di qua e di là nel tentativo di scorgere la più vaga sagoma di una persona.  
  
La scorse qualche decimo di secondo prima che una voce risuonasse nel buio.  
  
"Ispettore Javert! Aiutatemi, vi prego".  
  
Era un'esclamazione sussurrata, che aveva l'aria di urgenza. Era la voce di Françoise.  
  
Anche Javert la riconobbe. Si lanciò nell'oscurità.  
  
"Françoise", chiamò. "È successo qualcosa con l'artista?".  
  
"Purtroppo sì, Monsieur", disse la voce addolorata di Françoise quando quest'ultimo entrò nel campo visivo di Javert e Valjean.  
  
Egli aveva una pistola in mano e la teneva puntata contro Javert.  
  
Valjean trasalì e andò a posizionarsi esattamente davanti alla canna dell'arma.  
  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non ricordo di averti dato un'arma", disse Javert.  
  
"Avete fatto male a fidarvi di me, Ispettore", disse Françoise. Teneva gli occhi abbassati, come se si sentisse profondamente colpevole. "Fatemi il favore di non muovervi e di tenere le mani in alto".  
  
Javert mise le mani in tasca, e fece un passo avanti. Questo sembrò allarmare Françoise, che raddoppiò la presa su quella pistola.  
  
"Sono serio!", esclamò.  
  
"Anch'io", disse Javert. "Ma tu non potrai sparare con quella pistola".  
  
Le mani di Françoise, strette sulla pistola, tremarono.  
  
Valjean piantò i piedi per terra più che poté. Sapeva che quello che stava facendo era perfettamente inutile, e che, per quanto avesse voluto, non sarebbe potuto morire di nuovo per Javert, ma si ritrovò a pregare con insistenza.  
  
"Un ultimo miracolo, Signore! Uno soltanto!".  
   
"E perché mai?", stava dicendo nel frattempo Françoise.  
  
"Perché non è carica. Piantala di fingere, non mi sbaglio mai su queste cose".  
  
Françoise abbassò la pistola.   
  
"Monsieur Javert...".  
  
Valjean si voltò abbastanza da vedere che Javert aveva teso la mano al ragazzo.  
  
"So che siete spaventato, ma non dovete piangere". Françoise infatti si era messo a singhiozzare. "Ditemi solo cosa è successo. È stato l'artista, vero?".  
  
Valjean sussultò quando vide una figura alle spalle di Javert.  
  
"Sì", disse l'artista.  
  
"Capo!", esclamò Françoise.  
  
Javert dovette sentire la pressione della pistola sulla tempia, perché ghignò, scoprendo le gengive.  
  
"Siete alto quanto me e siete rimasto indisturbato tutto questo tempo, davvero notevole".  
  
L'artista fece un sorriso crudele, e Valjean tremò al pensiero che un uomo con la faccia talmente _da uomo qualunque_ fosse capace di un sorriso tanto terribile.  
  
"Non fare scherzi, Javert. Questa pistola è carica. Mani in alto!".  
  
"Lo so benissimo", disse Javert, senza smettere di apparire allegro. Solo un attimo abbassò lo sguardo, ma si riprese immediatamente e mise le mani in alto.  "Piuttosto, non so perché tu ti trovi qui. Avrei potuto pensare che avessi costretto Françoise a distrarmi mentre tu facevi il tuo bel lavoretto e te ne andavi tranquillo".  
  
"Era quello il piano!", gridò Françoise. Cadde in ginocchio. "Mi avete raggirato! Avevate promesso che non sarebbe successo niente all'Ispettore!".  
  
"Sei proprio un idiota, mio caro amico", rise l'artista. "Io ti ho _sempre_ raggirato. E, per rispondere alla tua domanda, Javert...".  
  
Premette la bocca dell'arma contro la testa di Javert, che non si mosse.  
  
"No, aspetta. Dimmi tu per primo come mai prima hai perdonato tanto facilmente questo idiota". Intendeva Françoise, che stava ancora gemendo per terra. "Sei proprio cambiato come dicono? Così non c'è gusto. Non eri fedele solo alla Legge?".  
  
"La mia fedeltà", disse Javert. "Appartiene a Cosette".  
  
Le ciglia di Valjean si inumidirono.   
  
"Javert...". Fece un passo verso l'uomo che amava, avvicinando una mano alla sua guancia.  
  
"Ora tu mi vuoi dire che diavolo fai qui?", riprese Javert. "Non dovevi riuscire in quello che le barricate hanno fallito, o qualcosa del genere? Pensavo volessi i tuoi soldi indietro".  
  
I suoi occhi fecero un movimento che Valjean riconobbe chiaramente essere un _segnale_.   
  
"All'inizio era quello il mio piano, ma c'è un sacco di gente lì dentro. Se devo morire...", stava dicendo l'artista, quando Françoise, alle spalle di Valjean, si rialzò nuovamente, puntando un'altra pistola contro il suo nemico.  
  
L'artista sembrò perdere, per qualche secondo, la sua inquietante calma.  
  
"Che stai facendo, idiota?", disse. Ritornò a sorridere. "Non ti ricordi più che è scarica?".  
  
"No, non lo è", gridò Françoise. Valjean si voltò sorpreso, e si ritrovò davanti al volto rigato di lacrime del povero ragazzo. "Hai finito di fare i tuoi comodi! Questa è la pistola di Javert!".  
  
"Quando...?", disse l'artista.   
  
Valjean aveva capito. Quando Javert aveva teso la mano a Françoise, doveva aver lasciato cadere la sua arma, e quando aveva abbassato lo sguardo, aveva in realtà segnalato a Françoise di raccoglierla. Quando il ragazzo era caduto in ginocchio, aveva approfittato per prenderla.  
  
Gli scappò una risata. Non tutto era perduto: qualcuno sarebbe potuto venire a controllare, e l'artista non poteva fare niente a Javert, finché Françoise lo minacciava.  
  
"Mostro!", continuava a urlare Françoise. "Sei finito, non potrai più fare del male a mio figlio!".  
  
Javert scosse la testa.  
  
"Dovevo immaginarlo che c'era un ulteriore motivo perché Françoise continuasse a lavorare per te. Sei pessimo".  
  
Ma quando Valjean si fu girato di nuovo, vide che l'espressione dell'artista di era fatta di nuovo divertita.  
  
"Se devo morire, tanto vale che lo faccia come un vero artista, non credi?".  
  
Nella notte, echeggiò improvvisamente un colpo di pistola.  
  
Javert cadde sulle ginocchia, ma poi rivolse all'artista uno dei suoi sorrisi più spaventosi.  
  
"Credevi che questo sarebbe bastato a uccidermi? Ci vuole ben altro a--".  
  
Ma vide qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio si fermò. Abbassò lo sguardo, verso il suo corpo senza vita.  
  
"Cosa...?".  
  
Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Valjean.  
  
" _Cosa?!_ ".  
  
"Javert", ansimò Valjean. Erano entrambi terrorizzati. L'artista stava ridendo a crepapelle.  
  
"No! Bastardo!", gridò Françoise. Valjean e Javert, smarriti, guardarono il ragazzo tremante.   
  
Le sue dita avrebbero premuto il grilletto se un altro colpo di pistola non fosse giunto, nuovamente, alle loro spalle.  
  
L'artista si accasciò a terra. Il suo spettro non smetteva di ridere:  "Ho ucciso l'Ispettore Javert! Ho fatto quello che nessun criminale di Parigi e nemmeno i rivoluzionari sono riusciti a fare! Nemmeno il fiume!! ' _Quella fatidica data_ ' non era il giorno delle barricate, era il 7 giugno!".  
  
Era infatti ormai l'una di notte.  
  
Javert si rialzò e provò a scagliarsi contro di lui, mentre da dietro Andre giungeva di corsa. Ma quando provò ad afferrare l'artista per il collo, entrambi furono sbalzati all'indietro. Forse la violenza tra morti era vietata.  
  
Ridendo, l'artista svanì, andandosene chissà dove.  
  
Andre si getto sul corpo di Javert.  
  
"Monsieur! Monsieur!", gridava, piangendo.  
  
"Andre", sussurrò Javert. "Non serve a niente piangere".  
  
Si voltò di nuovo a guardare Valjean. Aveva l'aria stremata.  
  
Rimase lì, muto, fino all'alba, fissando il vuoto. Anche quando Cosette si gettò a terra disperata alla vista del suo corpo, fissò il vuoto.   
  
Valjean rimase con lui, incapace di parlare.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, gente! Scusate la lunga assenza, ma ho avuto un po' di problemi e il mio vecchio pc ha deciso di dirmi addio e poi... e poi mi sono messa a giocare ai videogame. E a leggere fumetti.  
> Già.  
> Purtroppo non sono riuscita a pubblicare i capitoli una volta al mese come mi ero imposta, ma il capitolo è comunque qui, evviva! E, sapete cosa, è il penultimo! E l'ultimo è già in via di completamento. Non sto più nella pelle!  
> Ringrazio ancora una volta Alchimista per l'aiuto e le opinioni che mi ha dato, e ringrazio chi sta leggendo e chi ha messo la storia tra le seguite o le preferite! Parliamo un po' del capitolo, adesso.  
> Purtroppo, Toussaint e Javert dovevano morire sin dall'inizio. Ok, Javert no. Nei piani originali, quando la fic era solo l'idea per una OS, Javert sarebbe sopravvissuto. Poi ho pensato di farlo fuori con una malattia. Poi ho deciso che farlo morire in servizio mi avrebbe dato anche modo di seguire con gli occhi di Valjean il suo cambiamento nei confronti della polizia e il suo affetto per Cosette, e così ho introdotto Andre, uno dei personaggi che avrebbero fatto capolino in questa parte della storia, già dal secondo capitolo (o era il terzo? Non ricordo più XD).  
> Questo per mettermi anche un po' le mani avanti: potrà essere stata una decisione balorda, ma non me la sono inventata all'ultimo minuto come scappatoia. X'D Purtroppo, l'artista è stato inventato solo ed esclusivamente per uccidere Javert, perché non mi andava di usare Thenardier o uno dei Patron-Minette. Temo che questo capitolo non sia esattamente eccelso! X'D Ma mi sono divertita lo stesso a scriverlo e, se ho fatto un pasticcio (giudicate voi!) nella parte delle indagini e nella costruzione dell'antagonista, sono soddisfatta della crescita emotiva che i personaggi hanno affrontato fino a questo capitolo, e nel corso di esso.  
> Alla prossima, che spero sia tra pochi giorni! Ciao!


	7. Luce

Javert, come Valjean prima di lui, assistette al suo stesso funerale.  
  
Valjean gli rimase accanto, mentre i suoi vecchi colleghi elogiavano le sue capacità di Ispettore, anche quelli che lo avevano abbandonato quando era ancora in vita. Persino il Prefetto Gisquet era presente, solenne e silenzioso mentre si svolgeva la funzione.  
  
Né Valjean né Javert si erano parlati, in tutti questo tempo. Javert teneva gli occhi abbassati e Valjean, non riuscendo a guardare lui, osservò le reazioni dei presenti. Andre piangeva a dirotto. Aveva pianto anche Françoise, prima, e Valjean era sicuro che avrebbe voluto tanto essere presente anche lui, ma per coprirlo dalla polizia Andre gli aveva ordinato di non farsi vedere e aveva mentito dicendo di non averlo visto, la sera prima.  
  
Chabouillet aveva l'aria molto triste, ma stava composto. Marius e Cosette, un po' più in là, erano completamente distrutti. Cosette soprattutto: era molto pallida mentre le lacrime le scorrevano libere lungo il volto, e a tratti sembrava sul punto di perdere i sensi.  
  
Quando la cerimonia fu finita, alla lapide di Javert si trattennero Andre, Chabouillet, e i due consorti Pontmercy.  
  
"Vai a casa, Andre", disse Chabouillet.  
  
Il ragazzo sul momento non lo ascoltò. Continuava a singhiozzare, sconsolato. Non riusì neanche a rispondere a Chabouillet, che gli ripeté di tornare a casa. Il povero giovanotto alla fine annuì e se ne andò a passi lenti.  
  
"Mio caro Javert", sussurrò poi Chabouillet alla tomba. Valjean poté vedere che Javert aveva alzato lo sguardo, come risvegliatosi da una trance al richiamo del suo vecchio mentore.  
  
"Ti porterò dei fiori in questi giorni, anche se non ho mai saputo quali ti piacessero sul serio".  
  
Il vecchio Segretario sospirò.  
  
"Ti avevo detto di non morire fino alla mia pensione. Ed eccomi ancora in servizio e tu morto. Hai fatto di testa tua".  
  
"Monsieur", mormorò Javert. Fu la prima parola che Valjean gli sentì dire dopo ore di silenzio.  
  
Chabouillet sorrise.  
  
"Riposa in pace, amico mio", disse, e poi salutò Marius e Cosette con un cenno del capo e se ne andò.  
  
"Cosette", disse Marius. "Dovremmo andare anche noi. Mi sembra che tu stia male".  
  
"Come potrei stare bene?", gli rispose Cosette con voce roca. "Prima Toussaint e ora Javert. Sono morti entrambi per colpa mia!".  
  
Marius cercò di confortarla.  
  
"Cosette... Questo non è vero".  
  
Valjean provò una gran pena nel vedere la figlia adorata in queste condizioni. Si voltò verso Javert per cercare una sua rezione e vide che i suoi occhi erano puntati su di lei.  
  
A fatica, Cosette si riprese.  
  
"Voglio solo salutare un momento l'Ispettore", disse, e si avvicinò alla lapide.  
  
"Monsieur Javert", cominciò.   
  
Javert andò a mettersi di fianco a lei.  
  
"Avrei dovuto farmi promettere da voi anche il vostro benessere, non solo quello di mio marito". Chissà come, Cosette riuscì a fare una piccola risata. "Ma voi siete stato sempre così coraggioso... Vi ringrazio di tutto".  
  
Javert non mosse neanche un muscolo.  
  
"Siete stato un secondo padre, per me. Addio".  
  
Prima che le lacrime potessero ricominciare a scorrere sulle sue gote bianche, Cosette si voltò e, preso il braccio del marito, se ne tornò a casa.  
  
Valjean si avvicinò a Javert, che era rimasto a fissare la lapide. Non si mosserò per lungo tempo.  
  
***  
  
Valjean e Javert si sedettero su una panchina ai giardini del Lussemburgo. Era notte fonda.  
  
"Gavroche di solito passa di qua", disse Valjean, tentando di rompere il silenzio. "Te lo ricordi, Gavroche? Era il bambino alla barricata...".  
  
Javert, le braccia conserte, non rispose. Valjean si leccò le labbra.  
  
"Puoi dormire, se vuoi, anche se è un'esperienza ben strana".  
  
Ancora una volta, Javert non disse niente. Valjean sospirò.  
  
"Ascolta", gli disse. "Purtroppo non so esattamente come comportarmi, ma sappi che ti sono vicino e a me potrai chiedere quello che vuoi, va bene?".  
  
Gli fece un sorriso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Javert sussultò al contatto e, per qualche secondo, Valjean sentì le emozioni di lui passargli attraverso. Era come se si sentisse a disagio.  
  
Improvvisamente, capì. Arrossì di colpo.   
  
Se aveva potuto sentire le emozioni di Javert, anche Javert aveva sentito le sue. Che avesse avvertito l'amore di Valjean?  
  
Si alzò di scatto. Javert lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
  
"E pensare che ti ho dato-- Vi ho dato del tu per tutto il tempo!", si coprì il volto con le mani. "Perdonatemi, sono abituato a stare da solo, e...".  
  
Si voltò e cominciò ad allontanarsi.  
  
"Perdonatemi! Forse volete stare da solo...".  
  
"Valjean", lo chiamò Javert.  
  
Valjean si fermò di colpo.  
  
"Rimanete pure", sentì Javert balbettare.   
  
Dovette fare un grande sforzo per vincere il proprio imbarazzo, ma riuscì a tornare alla panchina.  
  
Quando si fu seduto nuovamente, tamburellò il le dita sulle proprie ginocchia per un po'.  
  
"Non c'è bisogno che mi diate del voi", disse infine.  
  
Ci volle un momento prima che Javert rispondesse.  
  
"Non sono sicuro di riuscire a darvi del tu".  
  
"Non siete costretto", rispose Valjean. Poi rise, per fare capire a Javert che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Per tutta risposta, Javert lo guardò stranito.  
  
"Davvero non siete arrabbiato con me?", chiese.  
  
"Cosa?", fece Valjean. "Perché dovrei?".  
  
Javert si irrigidì e volse lo sguardo altrove.  
  
"E mi chiedete pure perché?".  
  
Valjean tentò di parlargli nel modo più dolce possibile.  
  
"Javert. Non avete alcuna colpa e se l'avevate, vi ho già perdonato".  
  
"Il fiume", disse Javert. "E ora Cosette. Sono stato completamente inutile".  
  
"Non vi riterrò mai inutile", ribattè Valjean. Gli prese una mano fra le sue, e sentì di nuovo il turbinio di emozioni di Javert. "Avete fatto tutto il possibile per mia figlia e non ho parole per esprimere la mia gratitudine". Così, lasciò che fossero le sue emozioni a parlare.  
  
Javert scosse la testa furiosamente.  
  
"È tutto così strano. La vita dopo la morte la pensavo diversa. Vi ho sognato spesso, sapete?".  
  
Valjean fu grato di non essere arrossito di nuovo, perché le parole successive di Javert non furono lusinghiere.  
  
"Vi ho sognato come un angelo spaventoso Monsieur, un angelo che dopo la morte sarebbe venuto a giudicarmi e a gettarmi negli Inferi. Anche se sapevo che non eravate così, anche se sapevo che mi avreste sorriso, è così strano vedervelo fare. Ed è strano che mi prendiate la mano e che... che proviate affetto per me, dopo tutto quello che vi ho fatto. Dopo che vi ho--".  
  
"Non ditelo", sussurrò Valjean.  
  
"... Ucciso", concluse Javert.   
  
Valjean non gli lasciò andare la mano, tentando di tranquillizzare l'amato il più possibile. Si rese conto che, se lui aveva potuto osservare e conoscere Javert in un anno, Javert non poteva conoscerlo allo stesso modo.  
  
"Immagino che debba scusarmi", disse.  
  
"Voi?", chiese Javert.  
  
"Sì, vedete, vi ho osservato a lungo e ho invaso i vostri spazi. Vi ho visto nei momenti di maggiore vulnerabilità e...".  
  
"Davvero?"  
  
"Sì", disse Valjean, diventato improvvisamente incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo. "Vi ho anche sussurrato all'orecchio, una notte, per dirvi di recuperare il denaro per mia figlia".  
  
"Allora eravate voi!", esclamò Javert, alzandosì di scatto. "Ero convinto di essere diventato pazzo, ma non riuscivo a spiegarmi... I soldi erano lì, ma come diamine--".  
  
Si batté una mano sulla fronte e cominciò a ridere. Valjean si sentì sollevato a quella vista.  
  
"È davvero possibile?", chiese Javert, una volta ripresosi. "Farsi sentire dai vivi?".  
  
"Io ci sono riuscito solo una volta", rispose Valjean. "Un vero e proprio miracolo".  
  
"Incredibile".   
  
Javert si sedette di nuovo e si grattò la tempia. "Vi ringrazio per essermi stato vicino", disse con un certo imbarazzo. "Nonostante non me lo meritassi".  
  
Valjean sorrise, contento che Javert si sentisse come si era sentito lui tanto tempo prima quando Fantine gli aveva confessato di essere rimasta tra i vivi per vedere Cosette crescere.  
  
"Sono stato felice di farlo. Volevo rimanervi accanto e rimanere accanto a mia figlia".  
  
"Ma non avete...", cominciò Javert. Gesticolò con le mani in direzione del parco. "Un posto dove andare? Insomma, c'è qualcosa oltre a questo?".  
  
Valjean ricordò la nostalgia che aveva provato prima che Fantine lo contattasse. Nei giorni seguenti, l'aveva sentita comunque, ma l'aveva ignorata per rimanere accanto alle persone care. Si rese conto che, da quando si era riappacificato con se stesso, non l'avvertiva più.   
  
Tentò di descriverla nel modo più accurato possibile a Javert.  
   
"In effetti", gli rispose lui, dopo essersi concentrato sulle sensazioni che provava. "Credo di sentire anche io una cosa del genere".  
  
Valjean sorrise di pura contentezza.  
  
"Questo vuol dire che andrete nello stesso posto dove andrò io".  
  
Javert sbuffò.  
  
"Io? Impossibile".  
  
"E perché mai?".  
  
"Perché voi--", Javert si interruppe, fissando il proprio sguardo su Valjean. Incrociò le braccia e sospirò, senza finire la frase.  
  
Valjean si ammutolì a sua volta. Cercò dentro di se le parole adatte.  
  
"Non siete costretto ad andar via immediatamente. Non è così male, stare qui, quando si raggiunge la propria pace. Non fa differenza per me qui o lì. Aspetterò che vi sentiate pronto, andremo insieme, vi va?".  
  
Javert sospirò di nuovo.  
  
"Se è questo che volete".  
  
***  
  
"Cosette continua a stare male", disse Valjean.  
  
"E l'artista non si trova più", Gavroche fece una smorfia. "Mia madre dice che non l'ha visto volteggiare attorno a mio padre come l'avvoltoio che è. Quei due si meritavano a vicenda, sissignore!".  
  
"In ogni caso", riprese Valjean, scuotendo la testa. "Noi non possiamo fare niente per Cosette, così come l'artista non può più nuocere ai vivi".  
  
Javert, accanto a Valjean, rimaneva silenzioso e con le braccia conserte.  
  
"Ma vorrei dirle una cosa, Monsieur l'Inspecteur", Gavroche si rivolse a Javert con un sorrisetto da vero monello. "Anche se, da quello che mi dice Monsieur Valjean, siete un tipo coraggioso, non mi pento affatto di avervi fatto scoprire, alla barricata. Però pace fatta, eh?".  
  
Javert digrignò i denti e alzò lo sguardo al cielo.  
  
"Sei coraggioso anche tu", disse fra i denti, in un tono inespressivo. "Pace fatta".  
  
Con una mano cercò, distrattamente, di dare una pacca sulla testa del birbante, ma egli la schiaffeggiò via.  
  
"Avete tutti la fissazione che vado accarezzato in testa", disse, porgendogli la manina destra. "Stringetemi la mano come fate con gli adulti".  
  
Javert sospirò rumorosamente, ma accettò la mano di Gavroche, che strinse la sua con un po' troppa forza. In un attimo fugace, nel quale le emozioni dei due passarono tra le loro mani, Valjean poté vedere nei loro occhi un barlume di nuova stima reciproca, e non poté trattenere un sorriso.  
  
"Cosa ti fa tanto ridere? È un vero monellaccio...", gli disse poi Javert, quando ebbe notato il suo sorriso. Si corresse immediatamente.  
  
"Perdonatemi. Stavolta sono stato io a darvi del tu. Ero distratto".  
  
A Valjean scappò un'altra risata, felice com'era di aver udito di nuovo Javert parlare con più leggerezza.  
  
"Vi ho già detto che potete farlo".  
  
Javert alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, sconfitto.  
  
"Solo se mi date del tu anche voi".  
  
"Affare fatto".  
  
***  
  
Nei giorni seguenti, però, Cosette continuava a stare poco bene e Javert era tornato di umore malinconico se non a dir poco tempestoso. Era arrivato addirittura a rispondere male a Valjean, che non si era allontanato da lui un secondo, sapendo quanto poteva essere difficile e alienante scoprire da soli la nuova esistenza da fantasmi.  
  
Javert si era poi scusato profusamente per aver alzato la voce mentre Valjean, tornando un po' il vecchio se stesso, cominciava a scusarsi a sua volta per avergli dato fastidio, il tutto sotto gli occhi di due divertiti Enjolras e Grantaire, incontrati casualmente in giro per la città.  
  
"Sono contento che vi teniate compagnia", disse Enjolras, salutandoli. A differenza di quando Valjean lo aveva incontrato, notava che questa volta Enjolras cercava di nascondere il proprio divertimento, al contrario del compagno che sorrideva apertamente. Era innegabile dalle pieghe degli occhi, però, che stesse ridendo sotto i baffi.  
  
"Anche io sono contento della tua compagnia", sussurrò più tardi Javert, ancora in tono di scusa, senza poter guardare Valjean in faccia. Per tutta risposta, Valjean intrecciò le sue dita alle sue, cercando di infondergli la sua stessa tranquillità.  
  
Per farlo distrarre, lo riportò alla sua vecchia casa, per vedere se, abitata ora da Andre, avesse ricevuto qualche sistemazione diversa da quella a cui erano abituati.  
  
Così abituato com'era a entrare in casa degli altri senza essere annunciato, Valjean entrò con poca cura nella stanza da letto, mentre Javert lo seguiva, fidandosi ciecamente di lui. I due girarono immediatamente i tacchi quando videro che Andre non solo aveva compagnia, ma riconobbero come Françoise l'uomo che si trovava insieme a lui. Cari lettori, non pensiamo che sia il caso disturbare ulteriormente gli spazi di quei due giovani. Accontentatevi di sapere che, poco più tardi, il povero Blanchard, senza essere fantasma lui stesso, fece lo stesso errore dei due fantasmi, ovverosia quello di entrare senza bussare e il tutto si risolse in una scena oltremodo imbarazzante. Va detto anche che Blanchard era abituato a un individuo ligio e solitario come Javert, che avrebbe trovato composto e attento in qualunque ora della giornata.  
  
Non si pensi, però, che Andre avesse dimenticato così presto il lutto per Javert. Il ragazzo infatti si recava spesso alla tomba di Javert, per giurare davanti ai morti il suo impegno di proteggere i Pontmercy a qualunque costo, ed era andato anche a trovare Marius e Cosette un paio di volte, iniziando a fare amicizia con loro in questo momento così difficile per tutti.  
  
Javert, invece, non entrava più molto spesso a casa di Cosette. Valjean sospettava che non riuscisse a vederla stare male e un giorno, prima di entrare a controllare le condizioni di sua figlia, gli disse così:  
  
"Quando avevo bisogno di consolazione, parlavo con le anime che hanno lasciato questo mondo. Una volta ho persino parlato con i miei parenti".  
  
Una volta finito il suo controllo, ritrovò Javert seduto sul gradino davanti alla porta. Aveva sul viso un'espressione più rilassata di quando lo aveva lasciato.  
  
"Sai, Valjean, ho parlato con i miei genitori. Hanno detto che mi hanno perdonato da tempo".  
  
Valjean vide le sue labbra alzarsi leggermente per raggiungere gli occhi.  
  
***  
  
Nonostante Javert sembrasse rilassarsi ogni giorno di più, rimaneva una certa irrequietezza che Valjean riusciva a sentire anche quando si prendevano per mano, gesto ormai frequente tra loro.  
  
Una notte, Javert finalmente fece uscire tutta la sua agitazione.  
  
"E va bene, Valjean, basta aspettarmi, verrò con te!", esclamò, quasi con furia, e prese con forza la mano di Valjean fra le sue. "Ma prima, promettimi che farai una cosa per me".  
  
"Farei qualunque cosa per te", disse Valjean. Non aveva immaginato che una tale risposta provocasse un ringhio angoscioso da parte di Javert.   
  
Valjean si fece dirigere velocemente a un posto che tornava prepotentemente nelle loro esistenze: il parapetto tra Pont Notre Dame e Pont-au-Change.  
  
Lì, esattamente sullo stesso punto sul quale si era arrampicato in quella notte ormai lontana, lo spettro di Javert si posò.  
  
Valjean lo osservava, chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe fatto. Anche se sapeva che niente avrebbe più potuto Javert, il fatto di vederlo così furioso e tormentato lo preoccupava.  
  
"Javert, va tutto bene?", si arrischiò a chiedere.  
  
" _Valjean!_ ", gridò Javert. La sua voce divenne un boato alle orecchie di Valjean.  
  
Javert respirava affannosamente mentre Valjean diventava sempre più preoccupato.  
  
"Javert, cosa ti succede?", gli chiese ancora, tendendo le mani verso di lui.  
  
Debolmente, Javert, gli rispose.  
  
"Se io saltassi".  
  
Rise debolmente.  
  
"Valjean. Se io saltassi giù, mi seguiresti ancora?".  
  
Jean Valjean non rispose, non con le parole. Ma le parole non servivano: aveva già fatto la sua scelta un anno prima e non l'aveva mai rimpianta. Non sapeva di cosa avesse bisogno Javert in quel momento, ma se la sua soluzione era saltare di nuovo, per quanto inutile, allora Valjean, altrettanto inutilmente, l'avrebbe seguito una seconda volta.  
  
Salì sul parapetto, ritrovandosi accanto a Javert.  
  
Javert fece un respiro mozzato e finalmente saltò. Valjean lo seguì.  
  
Non caddero veramente, piuttosto fluttuarono, a una lentezza quasi inquietante, rispetto alla velocità con cui erano precipitati la volta precedente.  
  
Non colpirono veramente l'acqua, non ci fu nessuno splash e Valjean non sentì i polmoni o gli occhi che gli bruciavano. Respirava e vedeva normalmente.  
  
Raggiunse Javert con facilità, e con altrettanta facilità lo afferrò tra le sue braccia. Javert sussultò quando sentì il suo tocco.  
  
Tornarono in superficie, forse nello stesso punto dove Valjean era morto la volta precedente, chissà. Valjean non ebbe tempo di farci caso, perché appena furono di nuovo sulla terraferma, venne immediatamente circondato dalle braccia di Javert, e dalle sue innumerevoli, confuse emozioni.  
  
"Ho sognato anche questo...!", singhiozzò Javert, la testa nell'incavo del collo di Valjean. Valjean non si rese conto di stare trattenendo il respiro. Fino a quel momento, aveva solo tenuto per mano Javert, e già quella sensazione era stata più forte di qualunque cosa avesse potuto provare in vita.  
  
"Quando non ti sognavo in veste di angelo vendicatore, ti sognavo così!". Javert si staccò da Valjean, ma continuò a tenere le mani sulle sue spalle in una stretta che, una volta, avrebbe potuto fargli paura. Aveva gli occhi spalancati, come se non potesse credere a ciò che aveva davanti o a ciò che stava dicendo.  
  
"Sognavo che-- che eri vivo, e che ti chiedevo perdono in ginocchio e accettavo la tua proposta di prendere un tè".  
  
Rise, tra le lacrime. Improvvisamente, batté un pugno per terra con violenza.  
  
"E anche così è tutto inutile! Questo stupido teatrino non cambierà niente. Non restituirà alla vita né me né te".  
  
Guardò Valjean con una nuova tristezza nello sguardo. Tirò su col naso.  
  
"Perdonami, ti ho fatto perdere tempo. Sono solo un bambino idiota. Vattene pure, se vuoi".  
  
Valjean, dopo che una simile scarica di parole e sentimenti gli si era abbattuta addosso, ebbe bisogno di qualche momento per ricomporsi.  
  
"Javert", disse. "Se avevi bisogno di questa cosa, sono felice di averla fatta per te".  
  
Javert scosse la testa, sconsolato.  
  
"Ma non cambierà nulla. Rimarremo morti, e quel che è peggio...".  
  
"Quel che è peggio?", ripeté Valjean, sforzandosi di sorridere in modo rassicurante. "Javert, non c'è più nessun _peggio_ per noi".  
  
"E non è questa una cosa terribile già da sé?", chiese Javert, abbassando lo sguardo. Valjean approfittò di quel momento per asciugargli una lacrima che, a dir la verità, non sentì mai al tatto.  
  
"Io sono contento della vita che ho vissuto e della fine che mi sono scelto", gli disse dolcemente. "Per quanto tu possa ostinarti a non credermi, Javert, sono contento di averti salvato, quella notte, e lo avrei rifatto altre cento volte, con gli stessi risultati".  
  
Javert rimase ad ansimare per una manciata di minuti, terminati i quali si raschiò la voce e tornò a guardare Valjean.  
  
"Non mi merito il tuo amore, Valjean".  
  
"Non si tratta di meritarlo o meno", disse Valjean. "Devi solo dirmi se lo vuoi o no".  
  
"Lo voglio", rispose Javert. "Dannazione, lo voglio".  
  
Valjean non seppe chi dei due aveva premuto per primo le proprie labbra contro quelle dell'altro. Ma poco gli importò.  
  
Quando si separarono, Javert gli disse: "Ora so cosa mi resta da fare".  
  
***  
  
Erano le sei del mattino.  
  
Valjean non chiese a Javert se fosse sicuro di entrare in camera di Cosette, poiché lui stesso gli aveva riferito che Marius si alzava sempre a quell'ora per cominciare a lavorare. Non ebbero timore di violare la camera dei due sposi.  
  
Come avevano previsto, trovarono Cosette ancora addormentata, sola nel grande letto che apparteneva a lei e Marius. Ella infatti si alzava sempre un po' più tardi del marito e, nei giorni in cui aveva avuto dei malori, era capitato che si svegliasse anche più tardi.  
  
"Hai detto che con te ha funzionato una volta", disse Javert. "Spero che questa sia la volta buona per me".  
  
Valjean lo osservò mentre si sedeva per terra, accanto al letto e a Cosette.  
  
"Cosette", cominciò Javert. "Sono Javert".  
  
Le disse che era con Valjean e che stava bene, e Cosette non avrebbe avuto più bisogno di preoccuparsi per loro.  
  
"Pensa sempre a noi morti. Io, tuo padre, tua madre, Toussanti. Ma pensare troppo a noi, Cosette. Vivi la tua vita e lascia noi alla morte. Non è così brutta, la morte, e me l'ha insegnato tuo padre. È solo un nuovo inizio".  
  
Sorrise, e parve a Valjean che finalmente stesse per togliersi un peso dal cuore.  
  
"Anche se rimpiango un po' la vita. Per tanto tempo ho desiderato essere morto, Cosette, e ora che mi ritrovo morto... Devo ammettere a me stesso che avrei voluto passare più tempo con te. Mi sono sentito in colpa di questi sentimenti. Io, che avrei dovuto essere morto al posto di tuo padre. Mi dicevo che avrei dovuto provare senso di colpa nei suoi confronti o nei tuoi, non essendo stato in grado di proteggerti per molto, eppure sentivo il rimpianto di una vita finita. Sei stata tu a far rinascere la mia voglia di vivere. Quando ripenserai a me, pensa che ti ho voluto bene come una figlia, e te ne vorrò sempre. È stato bello, Cosette. Addio".  
  
Si rialzò, con un sospiro. Pareva molto più leggero di prima.  
  
"Piangi?", disse.  
  
Valjean si asciugò una lacrima, sorridendogli.  
  
"Lasciamo riposare Cosette".  
  
Uscirono dalla stanza, e poi dalla casa, ritrovandosi in strada.  
  
"Ti sentivi in colpa perché ti era piaciuto vivere?", chiese Valjean. La sua mano sfiorò quella di Javert, che prese quella di Valjean tra le dita.  
  
"Te l'ho detto che sono solo un bambino idiota", rispose Javert.  
  
Valjean rise.  
  
"Sono contento che tu sia stato felice".  
  
La presa di Javert sulla sua mano si fece più forte.  
  
I due camminarono per un po', senza nessuna meta, osservano la gente e gli spettri per le strade, i monelli, le carrozze.  
  
"Però, Valjean", disse improvvisamente Javert. "Non me la sento ancora di andare via da qui. Sono riuscito ad ammettere a me stesso i miei veri sentimenti, ma temo che ci vorrà ancora un po' prima che io riesca a perdonarmi per tutti gli errori commessi. Anzi, può darsi che non riuscirò mai. Forse tu dovresti...".  
  
"Niente affatto", disse Valjean. "Te l'ho detto che per me non fa differenza. Sono in pace e lo sarò comunque, finché avrò accanto le persone a cui tengo. Che tu decida di rimanere un anno, dieci o mille, non importa. Non dirò mai 'si è fatto tardi'...".  
  
"Mi aspetterai?", chiese Javert, in un tono assurdamente speranzoso, come se fino all'ultimo avesse pensato che Valjean avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo.   
  
A Valjean venne una gran voglia di abbracciarlo, e lo fece. Si fermarono lì, in mezzo alla strada, senza preoccuparsi degli altri morti che avrebbero potuto vederli o dei vivi che avrebbero potuto attraversarli.  
  
"Ora che posso abbracciarti quando lo desidero, aspettati che lo faccia molte altre volte", gli disse. Ricordò la sera quando lo aveva stretto a se senza averlo potuto sentire o consolare, ma scacciò via quel pensiero. Ormai non importava più.  
  
"Non è così male, un'aspettativa del genere", mormorò Javert, il sorriso nella sua voce. "Non è male per niente".  
  
Qualche ora dopo, Cosette si svegliò. Si sentiva bene.  
  
"Marius, credo di aver sognato Monsieur Javert".  
  
Quello stesso giorno, si rese finalmente conto che stava aspettando un bambino.  
  
***  
  
Monsieur Javert e Monsieur Valjean erano ascesi quella mattina. O, come aveva detto Monsieur Valjean stesso, 'andati via'.  
  
Gavroche avrebbe riso. Non aveva capito perché i due avessero insistito a salutarlo, come se questa separazione, che comunque separazione non era, fosse stata definitiva. Avrebbero potuto sempre parlare, e un giorno anche Gavroche avrebbe lasciato il mondo dei vivi. In fondo, quei due scalmanati dei suoi fratelli erano ormai più alti di lui e se la cavavano da soli.  
  
E, quando i due vecchi erano venuti da lui, quella mattina, dicendogli che ormai i figli di Cosette erano grandi e che loro due avevano finalmente deciso di osservarli non più così tanto da vicino, Gavroche non si era commosso neanche un po', nossignore! Si era lasciato accarezzare la testa soltanto per fare un favore a Monsieur Valjean, non per altro.  
  
Spiegando queste cose a Grantaire e Enjolras, Grantaire commentò: "Sì, sono venuti a salutare anche noi. Che tipi".  
  
Enjolras incrociò le braccia.  
  
"In un certo senso, mi mancheranno. Anche se so che non se ne sono veramente andati per sempre".  
  
"Coraggio, spilungone", gli disse Gavroche. "Forse tra un po', anche voi realizzerete il vostro desiderio di vedere un'altra rivoluzione".  
  
"Ho sentito", disse Enjolras. "Magari questa sarà la volta buona".  
  
Correva l'anno 1848.  
  
"I miei fratelli", riprese Gavroche. "Vogliono andare a combattere alle barricate".  
  
"Sono coraggiosi proprio come te", commentò Grantaire.   
  
Gavroche si lasciò di nuovo arruffare i capelli. Quel giorno si sentiva fin troppo buono con tutti.  
  
In qualche altra parte di mondo di cui Gavroche non si curava particolarmente, ma che noi citiamo ugualmente per dare una conclusione definitiva a questa storia, quello stesso giorno era morto un signore che di nome faceva Gervais e che il lettore ha già visto citato, solo che, al momento di morire, non era più tanto Petit.  
  
Quel signore, una volta morto e trovatosi fantasma, fu contattato dalla voce di Jean Valjean, ormai tra le anime nella luce, ed essi parlarono a lungo.  
  
Alla fine, anche Gervais perdonò Jean Valjean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  E finalmente è finita. Quasi non ci credo. Sono mesi che la scrivo e mi diverto a scriverla. E pensare che doveva essere solo una OS, all'inizio.  
> ... Scusate, non mi capita spesso di finire un progetto che inizio. X'D Sono assurdamente contenta di aver finalmente concluso, e anche un po' malinconica, perché mi sono davvero affezionata a questa storia e sono felice di averla scritta. Anche se non è stato sempre facile! XD  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto fin qui, e grazie ad Alchimista che mi ha dato una mano ancora una volta rileggendo il capitolo. Ci rivediamo alla prossima storia, che potrebbe essere uno spin-off di questa! Mi piacerebbe scrivere su Enjolras e Grantaire in questo 'verse.  
> E poi non so, si vedrà.  
> Arrivederci!


End file.
